Mystic City
by Shadowmane2001
Summary: A tale of two brothers with Great magical power caught in the middle of plots that surrounded their mother's death. Employed by police they help a city plagued with magical problems. (Re posted from another place Written by me and my brother. On hiatus for a while we are re posted it here, and to be completed. WARNING Has Blood, Gore, and later chapters will have EROTIC content.)
1. Chapter 1

Forward  
This story has some Elements from both Dungeons and dragons, but also Dresden. It is not complete but me and my brother are working on it. It was originally posted on Sofurry under Mystic City but we drifted away from it for years. And had returned to refine and repost.

Posted here with Daniel Carter's permission at his request.

It has furry character in it. Blood death and destruction. Also re edited to include breaks for Scene changes.

Mystic City.  
Chapter 1  
Two for the price of one  
Written by.  
By Daniel Carter

Story By  
Daniel Carter  
R. Reichelderfer

Footsteps echoed through the hallway as the two robed figures approached the chamber doors guarded by the lone rhino. He had on a wizard's robe and a star pendent that hung from his neck. His horn was polished so bright that you could see your reflection on it as well as the fine marble on the floor. The hooded figures stopped and bowed.

"The Merlin wishes to see us," the one on the right spoke up with a feminine voice.

The rhino looked at both of them before closing his eyes. A slight wave of magical power could be felt before he opened them.

"You may proceed," he said with a deep voice sidestepping out the way.

"Thank you warden," the right one said as they both bowed.

The door opened on its own accord as they proceeded inside. It closed behind them, leaving them in a room surrounded with bookcases full of books, old and new. A chandler lit the room not too brightly but just enough to see clearly. A red and gold carpet lead the way up to a desk where an old man was seated, four books floated around his head as the pages turned without him lifting a finger.

"You wanted to see us Merlin?" they both said on one knee taking off the hood revealing their faces.

The one on the right was a vixen with blazing red fur, silver hair, and twin tails that moved lazily behind her. Her eyes were sparkling white like diamonds as white fur trailed under her muzzle down to her chest. The one on the left was a rabbit with cinnamon brown fur, black hair that was neatly tied into a ponytail, and deep ocean blue eyes. Her right ear was bent lightly. The old man opened his eyes and looked at them.

"Yes I did," he said.

His voice was calm yet full of power. The white robe he wore was clean as not a speck of dirt could be seen on it. A long, white beard went halfway down his chest showing his age, but his facial features made him look no more then fifty.

"Remember those two strong magical powers I felt a couple of days ago?"

"Yes we remember," the fox said.

"Well I pinpointed it down to these two young men."

He snapped his fingers as two pictures appeared in a puff of smoke and floated over to them. They each grabbed one and looked carefully.

"What level do you think they will become?" the rabbit asked.

"Level five," Merlin said.

"Both of them will become Level five?" the rabbit said.

"But Merlin that is unheard of," the fox said.

"Yes, even more so considering they are brothers too" Merlin said as he got up and put his hands behind his back. "But knowing what I know about them, it is no surprise to me. For now it is best you do not know. But know this, they are only just starting to tap into their true power. I know other people have felt their magical abilities as well."

"What do you want us to do?" the fox asked.

"Emily, I want you and Angel to find them and bring them here. We must train them to control the magic they possess before they fall into the wrong hands."

"It shall be done Merlin," they both said and disappeared into the portal behind them.

Merlin watched them leave before looking out the window into the night sky.

"Heaven help us if they go astray with their powers."

888888888888888888888888888

Daniel let out a loud yawn making Billy flinch.

"Dammit Daniel, can't you be serious about this?" Billy, the coyote said looking at him.

"I am being serious," Daniel said scratching his head.

"Look, we need to nab this imp before he kills any more kids."

"Yeah yeah," Daniel said stretching.

Soon the earpieces they were wearing crackled to life.

"Look alive you two, I'm picking up something." Irons said.

Daniel and Billy looked out the car window they were in down the forest path. It was night time and the only light that could be seen was coming from lamp posts that aligned the street. Daniel felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The air rippled in the background as a black hole appeared. Out of it walked an imp. It was small, about 5'5 with leathery bat-wings, barbed tail, and sharp, twisted horns at about eye level. In his right hand, he had a hold of a small female cub no older then five.

"Nobody make a move. We don't want to injury the child." Daniel said. "Russell, are the anti-phase wards in place?"

"All set bro. Just give the sign and I'll create the net of shadows." Russell said over the ear piece.

"Okay, we go on my mark."

The lion was crying and kicking away at the imp.

"Let me go. I want to go home!" she cried and scratched the imp hard on the arm.

The imp grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the tree.

"Sssstubborn child," it said with a hiss. "Sssslience your mouth or I will not wait to eat you."

Daniel felt his blood boil as he gritted his teeth angrily.

"Russell, do it."

"But it's too early. It might hurt her if we move to soon." Russell said.

"If we don't move now, she dead. Now do it!" Daniel said getting out the car.

Russ growled but stood up and started to the chant the spell. A thick, black fog started to roll in and cover the area the imp and lion was in. Daniel took that moment and ran into the darkness.

"What issss this?" the imp said confused looking around.

Daniel started towards the imp but stopped short to avoid the spiked tail that swung at him.

"Foolisssh human. You think I cannot sssee through this darkness?"

"I knew you could. But that's not going to stop me."

Daniel's body began to glow with an azure tint as he smiled. He took one step forward and disappeared, reappearing again with the cub in his hands.

"What? How did you do that?" the imp hissed.

"Accelerated movement, it's a beautiful thing," Daniel said with a smile.

"You dare make fun of me? I'll rip you to sssshreds."

The imp launched itself at Daniel who smiled and turned to the little cub.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I think so," she said shaking a little.

"Good. Close your eyes, this is not something you should see."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. Daniel held his arm out and making a wave with his hand, finished the spell he chanted in his head. The imp dropped inches from him to the ground, water gushing from his mouth in streams. The fog lifted as everybody came over to watch the imp drown in water.

"Is the girl okay?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Daniel said giving her to the medics.

Russell came over and slapped him upside the head.

"OW, what the hell was that for?" Daniel said rubbing his head.

"Because you're stubborn. It would've killed the girl if you messed up." Russ growled.

"Well he didn't did he?" Billy said trying to keep these two from throwing punches.

Russell and Daniel started to growl at each other when Chief Irons walked up to them. He was a stout Doberman with a cigar in his mouth. A little bit of grey could be seen around his muzzle as well as wrinkles under the eyes.

"Daniel, just what did you do to him?"

"Simple, I drowned him."

"Yeah but how? There's no water around here. I know some magic, but I'm not that good."

Daniel scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know really. I was just really angry and wanted to make it suffer."

They watched as the forensics put the imp into the body bag, water still coming out its mouth.

"Anyway, head back to the station and fill out the paperwork. I'll handle things out here."

"Sure thing chief," Russell said heading back to that car.

Daniel stood there looking at the water on the ground, then his hands.

"How did I do that?" Daniel said to himself.

A car horn beeped snapping him out of his trance.

"Let's go bro!" Russell shouted out the window.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

He hopped into the car as Russell drove off. A pair of red eyes in the shadows watched as they left.

"So those two are the ones? Very interesting," a voice said as the eyes disappeared.

888888888888888888888

A portal opened on top of the skyscraper as Angel and Emily walked out. They looked down on the city which was illuminated by the street and car lights.

"Where do we start?" Angel asked.

"We could use a tracking spell, but there's a lot of magical interference." Emily said, her two tails swaying in the wind.

"Then I guess we just have to look," Angel pouted.

"I guess. But let's change clothes first."

Both girls got covered in a white light before emerging with different clothes. Emily had on black jeans, white tennis shoes, and a red tank top that fit her tone, slim body. Her silver hair trailed down the front of her face across her shoulders, covering her left eye slightly. Angel had on a pair of grey dress pants and a shirt that was a tad tight making her breasts stick out.

"Well, let's get started." Emily said with a smile.

"Right behind you." Angel said.

888888888888888888888

"That was way too much paperwork," Daniel said plopping down on the couch.

"Well whose fault was it to let it keep piling up?" Russ said throwing the keys on the table.

Daniel and Russell Miller, both brothers but never seeing eye to eye on certain things. Their mother died in a car accident when they were young and their father died of cancer when they were in their twenties. Even though they were one year apart, they were always there for each other.

Daniel was 5'10 with short metallic white hair, fairly built with amber eyes. He was always jumping the gun early and getting himself in trouble with the chief. Russell was the older one of the two. He was a white wolf with blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a tattoo of an eagle on his right arm. He was human once but a spell backfired on him, permanently turning him into a wolf. A result of getting into his father's spell books on a dare from his brother.

They lived in a two floor, three bedroom house that was left to them by their father in a nice neighborhood where everybody was friendly and keep to their own. They worked together in the SNDU, Supernatural Defense Unit. When magical creatures and wizards go bump in the night, they were the ones that bump back.

"Hey we have some messages." Daniel said looking at the answering machine.

"What do they say?" Russell asked from the kitchen.

Dan hit the playback button and sat down.

"Message one: Daniel, why haven't you called me back? I've been waiting two days to hear from you. If you don't want to see me again, just say so. You don't have to avoid me you jerk."

Dan heard Russell laughing as he entered the living room.

"You still haven't called her back?"

"I was getting around to it." Daniel said catching the soda Russ threw.

"You just have bad luck."

"Message two: Russell you asshole. I waited all night for you but you never showed up. Thanks for standing me up again. I hope you rot in hell you son of a bitch."

This time it was Dan's turn to laugh as Russ's ears went red.

"Now who's having bad luck?"

"Shit, I knew I was supposed to do something tonight." Russ said.

"Well we got tomorrow off, try to apologize."

"Message three: Daniel? Russell? How come you never visit? I get lonely here you know. I'm still you're grandmother and you should respect…Message erased."

Russell looked at Daniel who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did you do that?"

"Relax. We got all day tomorrow to visit her. Right now, I'm bushed," he said yawning.

"I guess. I'm going to take a shower before hitting the hay." Russ said.

"Just don't clog the drain with your fur again."

Daniel had to duck from the soda can that was thrown at him as he laughed.

88888888888888888888

"Come on Lily, don't hold back on me."

"I don't know Simon. I don't usually do this on the first date." Lily said backing away a little.

"I promise I'll go slow," Simon said coming closer to her.

"No Simon, I can't," Lily said shaking her head.

"But Lily….." Simon said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"NO!" she yelled pushing him away. "I'm going home."

Simon looked at her furiously.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm Simon Rios."

"I don't care if you are the mayor's son. To me, you're nothing more then a spoiled little womanizer," Lily said angrily picking up her purse and heading for the door.

"I'm warning you, if you walk out that door, you'll regret it."

"You don't scare me. Have a nice life shit head." Lily spat out slamming the door behind her.

Simon grabbed his brown hair in anger as he started tossing stuff.

"Dammit, why can't these bitches see what they are missing?"

Then an idea popped into his head as he gave an evil smile.

"If that's the way they want to play, fine. If I can't have them, nobody will."

He ran upstairs into his father's study. Before his father became mayor, he was a practicing summoner, but gave it up and went into politics. Said it was for the better. He rummaged through the books until he found the one he wanted called Demons.

"Yes, this is will do perfectly."

Running back into his room, he locked the door and started to move his stuff around to make room for the summoning circle. He remembered everything his father taught him, from the ritual symbols to the correct measurements for the circle.

"Yes perfect," Simon hissed madly lighting the final candle the aligned the circle. "Now, to get dressed."

He stripped quickly and put on his father's old summoning clothes which were a tad big but he didn't care. Closing the blinds, he grabbed the book and flipped through the pages.

"Yes, this one will work perfectly. I'll fix them all, the whores."

Raising his hand out, he started the summoning.

"Creature of hell-fire and brimstone, heed my call."

The summoning circle started to glow and spin in place, lighting the room dimly with its gloomy glow.

"Come to my aid and do my bidding. Crush all those who dare oppose me."

The house started to shake as thick clouds began to accumulate and swirl above the house. Lighting flashed back and forth as people in the street stopped and pointed to the house that was up on the hill.

"Answer my call and come forth. I summon you, Babau."

A column of thick smoke rose from the circle before spreading throughout the room. Simon covered his face and coughed heavily as the smell of brimstone and burning corpses assaulted the room. As the smoke started to clear, a figure was balled up in the middle of the circle.

"Yes, I did it. YESSS!" Simon said happily.

The demon turned and opened its crimson eyes which glowed. Its skin was black and leathery as a large, curved horn could be seen in the back of its head amongst two pointed ears. It let out a hiss as a row of jagged teeth could be seen.

"Who summons me?" it said harshly.

"I do, summoner Rios!" Simon said proudly.

The demon looked him up and down before laughing.

"What's so funny?" Simon said a little annoyed.

"You cannot be my master."

"What?" Simon said looking at it with anger. "I'm the summoner, you are my slave."

The demon walked over to the edge of the circle where a barrier blocked him from leaving.

"As long as I have control over you, you have to do what I say."

"Then I'll change that."

Rearing back, it threw its fist hard at the barrier causing it to shatter. Simon let out a yell and backed up till he hit the wall.

"You….you can't disobey me. I control you."

"Stupid human. Your mind cannot possibly control me. It is too weak."

Simon was shaking uncontrollable as the demon he summoned to kill all the girls that did him wrong, was closing in on him. All of its teeth were covered in saliva as it inched closer to him.

"S…..stay…..away. K…..kee….p away….from me. NOOOOOO!"

8888888888888888888888888888

The phone rang again and again, even after the answering machine picked up.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming," Russ said yawning. "Hello? What? But it's our day off. Say that again?" he said, his eyes widening. "You're shitting me? Okay, we'll be right there."

Russ hung up and ran upstairs into Daniel's room.

"Dan, Dan, wake up. We have to roll now."

"This better be good," Daniel said opening one eye tiredly. "It's my day off and I plan to sleep all day."

"Oh it's good. Hurry and get dressed."

Dan watched his brother run out the room. He shook his head and sat up. He let out a loud yawn and stretched, hearing some bones pop as he let out a groan.

"I got to get a better bed." he said getting up.

Getting dressed, they hopped into the car and took off.

"So where are we going?" Dan asked letting out another yawn.

"The mayor's house," Russ said pulling up to the drive through window. "Two coffees please."

"I don't like the mayor. Why are we going there, and on our day off even?"

"Because something happened last night that requires our immediate attention. Thank you." Russ said grabbing the coffees.

"We better get overtime for this" Dan said taking a sip.

The mayor house was secluded on a hill with a long driveway up. The driveway was packed to the rim with police, news vans, ambulances, and bystanders looking to see what happened. Pulling up, they got lead to a parking spot by a cop and got out.

"So what's the story?" Russ asked the officer.

"Head inside. The chief will explain. He's on the second floor."

After tons of flash photography and annoying questions from the press, they made it inside the mayor's house.

"Glad you two could make it." Billy said walking up to them. "This is a real dozy here."

"Can someone please explain why the hell we are here on our day off?" Daniel yelled causing everybody to look at him. "What the fuck you all looking at?"

"You two, up here now." Irons said looking down on them.

Daniel sighed and started up the stairs behind Russell. Getting to Simon's room, the smell of death hit their noses. Irons stopped them at the door.

"Now I want you on your best behavior."

"It's my day off and I'm not in a good mood. Let's get this over with," Dan said angrily.

"Well just watch your P's and Q's."

As soon as they walked in, both their mouths dropped.

"Holy," Daniel started.

"Shit," Russell finished.

Entering the room, they were assaulted with the foul scent of brimstone and death. That wasn't as bad as seeing the entire room covered in blood and organs, hanging and dangling from all over the place like a sick parody of Christmas hangings. In the middle of the room hung a young man hanging naked covered in claws marks with his entire body ripped open. His inner organs and genitals where all missing as his face was twisted into a mask of utter agony and anguish as two forensics slowly let the body down from the ceiling.

"What the hell happened here?" Daniel asked.

"That's what we're going to find out," Irons said walking over to the forensics officer which was an otter. "What's the time of death?"

"Judging by the liver's temp, I'd say ten hours ago." the otter said taking notes.

"Cause of death?"

"Whatever did this, bleed him death then proceeded to dissect him like a kid in biology class. There are claws marks, but when it made contact with the flesh, it burned right through so I can't trace it."

The mayor and his wife, Julie, were outside the room crying. Irons walked over to talk to them.

"Any idea who would want to do this to your son?"

"Isn't that what we pay you to figure out?" the mayor said angrily.

"I understand that sir. But in order to find the culprit or culprits that did this, we need all the info we can get."

The mayor grunted and held his wife.

"I don't know anything."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for the lost."

Daniel and Russell were studying the room when Irons walked up.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"I think we should go home." Daniel said.

"What do you mean go home?"

"We're off duty. Let Billy handle this." Daniel said walking towards the door.

"Well as of now you're on the clock. So get busy and figure something out."

"Chief that isn't fair. This is the only day off we've had in a month."

"I don't care. This is a heavy case and I need every available body to help. Now get busy," Irons said walking out the room.

Daniel watched him leave before kicking the wall.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled.

"No use arguing about it." Russell said looking at the circle. "Looks like a summoning, but what kind?"

Russell ran his hand over the body as he closed his eyes. A faint hum could be felt as he moved it up and down.

"His soul has been taken. I can't sense it."

Daniel leaned on the wall that had no blood and closed his eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, the little fucker got what was coming to him. Fucking mama's boy."

"Dude, have some respect," Russ growled.

"For what? He got everything handed to him on a silver platter because he's the son of a dipshit mayor."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is he's dead, and whatever killed him is still loose. Now either help me figure out what did this or take the keys and go the fuck home?"

Daniel let out a grunt and walked over to Russell.

"I really hate you, you know that right?"

"You tell me everyday," Russ said with a wink.

The otter and another furry came back with a gurney and body bag.

"Okay if we take the body?" he asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." Russ said.

They picked Simon's body up carefully and laid him down inside the body bag, along with his severed arm. The wife watched and began to cry harder.

"Everything looks in order. So what went wrong?" Daniel said looking at the circle.

"Maybe he got distracted. Robber, girlfriend, phone call, anything could've happened," Russ said.

"He must've summoned a demon." Dan said getting up.

"How can you tell?"

"Look by the bed's edge."

Russ turned around and saw the book Simon was using before being decimated, covered in his blood. Grabbing some gloves, he picked it up and flipped through the pages.

"There's got to be at least a hundred demons in here, everything from Scamps to Balor Tannari." Russ said shaking his head. "It'll take forever to figure out which one he summoned."

"Not really," Daniel said grabbing the book and walking out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Just follow me."

They walked downstairs to the living room where Irons, the mayor, and Julie were talking. Daniel walked up and tossed the book at the mayor.

"What's the meaning of this?" the mayor said shocked.

"Don't play games with me because I'm not in the mood." Daniel said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were a summoner once, so you'll be able to tell what kind of demon your airhead of a son was trying to summon like daddy dearest."

"How dare you speak of my son that way." Julie spat.

"I'll have you're job for this." the mayor said.

"Go ahead. Maybe then I can finally get a day off." Dan said smiling.

"Daniel you're out of line. Wait outside." Irons said angrily.

"Fine by me. But the more time he wastes, the more the demon will kill." Daniel said with a snort before walking outside.

They watched him leave before looking at the mayor.

"I'm sorry about him Paul." Irons said.

"But is what my brother said true?" Russ asked.

Paul was quiet as Julie rubbed his shoulders.

"Paul?" Irons said.

Paul took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Yes, its true." he finally said.

"Great. That should make this go quicker." Russ said.

"It's not that simple," Paul said. "It's been a long time since I've done it so it'll take me a while."

"How long?" Irons asked.

"I don't know. eight hours, maybe more."

"Okay. Just start whenever you're ready." Irons said getting up. "All right everybody, clear out of here, we're done."

Irons and Russ walked outside and over to the car where Daniel was sitting in the driver's seat.

"You were out of line in there," Irons said angrily.

"Cry me a river," Daniel said angrily before getting smacked upside the head.

"So what do we do now? We have no clue what this demon looks like or where it is." Russell said.

"I'm going to stay with the mayor until he finds out what kind of demon his son called. I want you two….."

"Denied!" Daniel said angrily. "It's my day off and I'm going to relax."

"Come on Daniel, give me a break will you."

Daniel grunted as he started the car.

"Look, do this favor for me and I'll give you a week off with pay?"

Dan looked at his brother who nodded his head. He gave a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"What do you want us to do?"

"I want you two to get a hold of Simon's friends. Find out if he had any enemies that he would want dead enough to summon a demon."

"We better get overtime for this." Dan growled putting the car in gear and driving off.

888888888888888888888888888

"Any luck?" Merlin asked with his back turned as Emily and Angel appeared through the portal.

"No master Merlin. We've looked everywhere but the city is huge. We would try a tracking spell but there's too much interference." Emily said.

"What do you want us to do now?" Angel asked.

"Evil forces are working hard to get these two for their own purposes. We must not let them succeed." Merlin said turning to look at them.

Opening his hand, a small red butterfly appeared and floated over to them.

"Use this butterfly as a beacon. When it glows bright, you are near."

"Thank you master Merlin," they both said.

"Now make haste. You must find them before the evil does."

"Of course." they both said disappearing.

88888888888888888888888888

"What a waste of time." Daniel said sitting down at a table.

Daniel and Russell spent all afternoon talking to his friends, teachers, and co-workers, and were sitting in a diner about to get a meal.

"Well it wasn't a complete loss." Russell said looking at the menu.

"How do you figure? Almost everybody that knew him wanted to kill him. Some were even angry that he died before they had a chance to kill him themselves."

"Minor details," Russ said when the waitress came over.

"What are you having today gentlemen?" she asked.

"I'll take the house special and my brother will have the Caesar salad wrap" Russ said handing her the menus.

"Coming right up."

Daniel took another sip of his mudslide before groaning.

"Well, back to square one again. Why the hell did I agree to this?"

"Because it's our job and we're the best!" Russ said with a smile.

"Bah," Dan retorted leaning back in the chair as their food was brought out.

Suddenly, Russell's ears went straight up and Daniel's hair on the back of his neck stood up. They looked at the entrance as a person in all black with a mask and hat covering his face walked in. Looking in their direction, he walked over.

"Are you the Miller brothers?" he said, his voiced muffled by the mask.

"What about it?" Dan said taking a bite of his wrap.

"My boss would like a word with you."

"Sorry, men aren't my type."

"Who are you anyway?" Russ asked.

"My name is of no importance."

"Then have a nice day," Dan said waving his hand goodbye. "Hey, don't hog all the salad dressing Russell."

"You had more then me," Russ snapped back.

The man in black balled his fists tightly.

"As I was saying, my boss wants you to join him. He can see great…."

"Waitress, can I get another mudslide." Daniel said raising his hand.

"I'll have another coke," Russ added.

The man slammed his fist down on the table.

"Dammit, don't ignore me."

They both looked at him as they felt the magic around him strengthen.

"We answer to nobody but ourselves." Daniel said. "Tell your boss, he can take his offer and shove it up both your asses."

"You dare mock my boss?" he said angrily as he started to glow causing the lights inside the diner to flicker off and on. "Very well, I see this going two ways. One, you can either come on your own free will or two….."

"We kill you and send your body back to your boss gift wrapped. And if your boss knows who we are then he knows we are with the SNDU. Attacking police officers is not the smartest career move." Russell said with a growl. "And if you did prove to give us trouble enough we could have the entire SNDU strike force here in less then ten minutes. I assure you we can hold you that long."

Nobody moved an inch until Russell's cell phone went off.

"This is Russell. What? Two more bodies found? Damn, okay, we'll be right there."

They got up and walked passed him, leaving money for the food on the table along with a tip.

"You're making a big mistake," he said not looking at them.

"We heard that one before," Daniel said waving his hand goodbye.

Hopping into the car, they took off as the man in black watched them leave. His cell phone rang a minute afterwards.

"Yes? Yes, they have great power. I tried to get them to fight but they aren't easily provoked. Even still, I could feel the power they had. Do not worry, I will make them an offer they cannot refuse."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Paul sighed as he put on his old summoner clothes.

"I swore I would never put on these clothes again."

"I know dear," Julie said rubbing his shoulders. "But you'll be helping other people before it's too late."

"But none of them are my son."

"Everything's ready Paul." Irons said.

Paul walked outside to the living room where a summoning circle was in place with candles. Placing the book in the middle, he walked back.

"All right, let's begin." Paul said.

Paul sat down in front of the circle, hands on his lap, eyes closed. The candles started to burn brighter as the circle glowed dimly. Paul raised his right hand up and placed it in front of his face, dividing it in half as he opened his eyes. They were pitch black from the iris to the pupil as his body glowed. The book in the middle of the circle floated up in midair as high winds started to turn the pages back and forth quickly.

"I've never seen an actually summoning," Irons said quietly to Julie.

"He's not really summoning. He's concentrating his thoughts on the marks."

"Marks?" Irons said confused.

"Each entity when summoned leaves behind a certain mark. Naked to the eye but seen clearly to a summoner."

Paul began to sweat profusely as his chest took in deep heavy breaths. His hand started shaking as his eyes twitched rapidly. The pages stopped turning as white light shot out of the book, displaying the demon Simon summoned.

"Is that it?" Irons asked.

"Yes, that's the one." Julie said.

The book floated back to the middle of the circle and closed on its own accord. Paul closed his eyes and fell to his side out of energy. Irons picked him up and laid him on the couch while Julie grabbed him some water.

"Paul, are you okay?" Irons asked.

"No I'm not. What the hell was my son thinking summoning that demon?" Paul said angrily.

"What kind of demon is it?"

"Babau, an assassin type. Normally used for taking out small armies or anything that requires a mission of great stealth. And now it's loose in my town."

"Can you track it?"

"At the moment, no. I need some rest." Paul said wiping the sweat off his face.

"Okay, get some rest. I'll let my people know what we are dealing with," Irons said pulling out his phone.

Paul sat up and looked at the book that was still in the circle.

"Dear god, what has he done?"

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Russ and Dan pulled up to a twenty three floor apartment complex where the police and ambulances where already at the scene. Showing their ID's at the door, they went up to the nineteenth floor to apartment C.

"You guys are going to love this one," a uniformed skunk said.

They walked into the same scene as in Simon's room, this time there was more blood.

"Over here." Billy said waving his hand.

They walked over to see a wolf spread eagle on a couch. Its right arm dangled on the back of the couch as its left arm laid on the ground. It was a female from the way her vaginal opening was stretched and bleeding. Her chest was ripped open as her insides spilled out to the ground. Her heart was missing along with her head.

"What's the name?" Russ asked.

"Mary Barton," the otter said putting a stick into her liver.

"Time of death?"

The otter pulled the stick out as numbers were displayed.

"About three hours ago."

"Cause of death?" Daniel asked.

"Same as Simon's except she fought back. There are bruises on her knuckles."

"Where's the other stiff?" Russ asked.

"All over the place," Billy said picking up a bloody arm with some gloves. "The main body's in the bedroom."

Daniel walked into the back to see a body with no arms, legs, or head. It sat on top of the bed in a pool of blood. Organs displayed proudly like a piece of art.

What's the name of doe number two?" Dan asked from the bedroom.

"Jonathan Smith." Billy said.

"What's the relationship with the mayor's son?" Russ asked.

"Don't know yet. We're going to check on that when we get back."

"Any witnesses?"

"Neighbor said he heard screaming, came to knock on the door only to find it open and these guys laying here."

"Where is he?"

"Over by his apartment."

Russ walked out the door to see a brown bear answering questions.

"Good afternoon sir. I'm Russell Miller with the SNDU. Can you tell me exactly what you seen and heard?"

"I was coming home from shopping and started to put my stuff away when I heard screaming. I thought it was just them two having crazy sex but then I heard a strange, hissing sound. The screaming got louder as stuff was either being tossed or broken. I called the police then walked over to knock on the door."

The bear took another sip of water. His hand shaking mildly.

"Then what?" Russ asked.

"I touched the door and it opened. The first thing I saw was her body and all the blood on the floor and walls."

"Anything else?"

"Eyes. I saw these two…burning eyes."

Russell looked at him taking notes.

"Any other features you can recognize?"

"That's all I saw before it disappeared into thin air. What if it comes after me because I saw it?" he said scared.

"Don't worry sir. We'll keep somebody here to watch over you. Thank you for your time." Russ said closing his small pad.

"Both their souls have been taken too," Dan said walking up.

Russ leaned on the wall, his mind trying to figure out something, anything.

"You guys can head out. I'll handle things here." Billy said.

"Thank Bill," Dan said heading for the elevator along with Russ.

Exiting the building, they walked up to the car.

"Dammit, what the hell did that ass-hat of a kid summon?" Daniel said angrily.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, has his soul as well as two others" Russ said.

"Now I'm wishing I killed him."

Russell looked at the setting sun before Dan's cell phone rang.

"This is Daniel. They're finally ready? Sweet. No, we're coming now. Be there in ten."

Daniel jumped into the driver's seat starting the car.

"Where are we going?" Russ asked getting in.

"To pick up our new toys," Dan said with a smile putting the car in drive.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Paul looked at the model city he had made on his spare time.

"Are you sure this will work?" Irons asked.

"It will work now that he knows what demon it is." Julie said.

"Let's begin," Paul said placing it in the circle.

Paul sat down in front of the circle and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he concentrated. Nothing happened for a minute until the circle glowed a light purple. The model city started to glow white as the candle went brighter.

"Damn, maybe I should be a summoner," Irons said softly.

"It's not so simple," Julie said. "If you lose your concentration, you could lose your life."

"Not good."

Paul started to chant incoherently as he raised his hand over the model. Using a needle, he pricked his thumb as a couple drops of blood fell onto the city. The blood started to swirl into a tiny funnel and move through the streets of the city.

"Damn, this is very intense," Irons said.

"Summoning takes a lot of mind control, concentration, and preparation. Since Paul hasn't done it for nearly two years, it's taking more out of him then usual."

The blood funnel turned yellow as Paul opened his eyes.

"I got it."

"You got it? Where?" Irons asked.

"It's entering the White-gate Hotel," Paul said not losing his focus. "You have to hurry because it will sense me soon."

"I'm on it." Irons said hitting the speed dial.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Oh man this is so sweet," Daniel said holding a sawed off shotgun with a custom made muzzle.

Dan and Russ were at Vincent's underground hideout where lots of illegal stuff came in.

"It's cool, but it's not yours." Vincent, a horse said taking the gun out his hands.

"Are these guns even legal?" Russ asked looking around.

"Ummm….." Vincent said looking at Daniel. "You didn't tell him did you?"

"Tell me what?" Russ said crossing his arms.

"Some things are better left unsaid" Dan said with a smile.

Russ let out a growl as the horse brought out two suitcases.

"Here we are. It took a while to get the paperwork for these but you're good to go."

He opened one of the suitcases displaying a Desert Eagle.

"Fucking sweet!" Daniel said picking up the eagle.

It was gold with a black handle as an image of a wolf was engraved into it.

"Why is it so light?" Daniel asked.

"It's made with a light alloy but doesn't lose any of its firepower," Vincent said handing him another case. "These are some attachments I got for you as well."

"You're the man Vincent."

Russ looked as Vincent opened the other suitcase and handed him the Hand Cannon. It was a magnum with a longer muzzle.

"Russ, this is your baby, the Hand Cannon."

"It looks like a regular .50 magnum cal."

"Looks can be deceiving my friend. It has a lot of firepower coming out of that muzzle."

Russell picked it up as it was a tad heavy.

"I couldn't get the same alloy so it might be a little heavy."

Russ swirled it around like a toothpick and pointed it at Dan, with the laser sight pointed between his eyes.

"Seems fine to me," Russ said. "Five shot revolver? Was expecting a four shot," he said opening the chamber.

"Here are your attachments and extra clips."

"Quick question? How much did all this cost?" Russ asked.

Dan and Vincent looked at each other.

"Well ummm, I kind of, sold you to his sister." Dan said.

"YOU WHAT!?" Russ barked.

Russ loaded a fresh set of rounds and pulled the hammer back.

"Whoa whoa relax, I'm kidding," Dan said holding his hands up.

"How much did it cost?" Russ growled.

"Nothing. Vincent owed me a lot of favors so I'm collecting."

Russ grunted as he put the safety back on.

"I guess my work is done here. So if you see anything else you like, it'll cost you" Vincent said with a smile.

Russell looked around the various weapons.

"Maybe later, but uh, think you could get your hands on an A.T.S.M.M.L.?" he asked putting his new gun into its holster.

"Why the fuck would we need an Anti Tank Shoulder Mounted Missile Launcher?" Daniel asked slamming a clip into the gun.

Russell smirked, "If we ran into A Balor Tannari or Pit Fiend, we'd need serious fire power."

Daniel shook his head as Vic spoke up.

"I could get it, but it would take a couple of hours, and would not be cheap," he says getting a nod from the brothers as Russell's cell phone rang.

"This is Russell. What? He's on the move now? Where? Okay, we're on it."

Russ stuffed his phone into his pocket and ran up the stairs.

"Hey wait a sec." Daniel said running after him. "Thanks again Vic," Dan yelled back.

He caught up with Russ as he jumped into the car.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"The demon's on the move," Russ said as the engine started with a roar.

"Where?"

"White-gate Hotel."

"Then let's go."

8888888888888888888888888

Amy sighed as she got out the shower.

"Man, that was a hard match today," the roo said wrapping a towel around her body.

Grabbing another towel, she wrapped up her blonde hair and stepped out. Walking into the bedroom, she sat down in front of the mirror.

"Let's hope tomorrow I win the tennis finals." she said happily.

She took off the towel covering her hair and began to comb it, humming a catchy tune to herself. She felt a chill run up her spine as she stopped combing and looked behind her.

"Must be my imagination," she said shaking her head.

She finished combing as her bedroom phone rang.

"Hello? Hey there girlfriend!" Amy said happily jumping on the bed. "You saw my match on TV? How'd I look? Oh you big tease," Amy said with a giggle before the lights flickered on and off.

She looked at them as the flickered off and on again.

"Listen Betty, can I call you back? Something weird is going on."

Amy hung up the phone and walked out to the front. The lights flickered again before stopping.

"What's going on?"

Soon she heard a barely audible hissing sound making her skin crawl as she shivered.

"He…..he….hello" she stammered out.

The hissing got louder by the second before it turned into a laugh.

"How sweet. Another fresh innocent soul for me."

Amy turned around ever so slowly as the demon was on the ceiling, upside looking at her. She let out a scream and ran towards the door as it laughed.

"Yessss let the terror fill your soul. It tastes so much sweeter that way."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

The car screeched to a halt as Dan and Russ jumped out.

"It's here all right. I feel a terrible malice in the air." Russ said.

"Then let's hurry." Dan said.

They ran into the lobby of the thirty five floor White-gate hotel to the front desk where a cheetah greeted them.

"Good evening sirs. Do you need….."

"No time to talk. Clear everybody out the building now!" Dan said.

"But why sir?" the cheetah said confused.

Russ closed his eyes, concentrating on the malice he felt. He got a lock as he opened his eyes.

"Dan I got it! It's on the twenty ninth floor," Russ said heading to the elevators.

"Call this number. Tell them your location and that the Miller's are here," Dan said giving the cheetah a card before heading into the elevator.

Amy ran down the hallway, knocking on doors screaming for help.

"Somebody help me please!" she yelled banging on a door.

The door opened as a lion looked at her.

"What's wrong miss?" he asked.

"There's some kind of monster after me."

"Monster?"

He looked down the hall as it was empty.

"I don't see any…"

Before he could answer, he let out a scream as a clawed hand went right through his chest, holding his heart as it beat slowly. Amy let out a scream as she felt the blood spill on her body.

"Ohhh, he'sss a strong one," the demon said with a smile.

Amy's knees left her as she fell backwards on the floor, pressing her back to the wall. She watched as the heart turned white before shrinking into a small blue crystal.

"Very strong indeed," it said taking a bite into the lion's neck, drinking the blood that spilled out from the still full vein.

"W…..why are…..doing this?" Amy said shaking.

The demon dropped the body as it hit the floor with a splat. Blood coating the carpet as the lion's eyes stared blankly at her.

"Do not worry why I do this. Just be happy to know your soul will not go to waste."

The demon reached for her as she closed her eyes. Gunshots were fired as the demon hissed in pain. It turned to its left to see Dan and Russ as they fired some more causing the demon to let out a hiss. It tried to disappear but couldn't for some reason.

"Magical wards. Impressive," it said before racing towards the stairs.

Daniel ran after it as Russ went to Amy.

"Are you okay miss?" Russ asked.

"It killed him for no reason. All he did was try to help me." Amy said crying.

"Russell, he's on the roof!" Dan shouted heading up the stairs.

"Stay here. Somebody will be here for you shortly. I promise." Russ said running to the staircase.

"Ugh, we'll never find them," Angel said shaking her head walking down the park path.

"We have to. We can't let Merlin down." Emily said.

Angel let out a sigh as the butterfly floating around them began to glow white.

"Look, they must be nearby" Emily said.

"Yeah, but where?" Angel said before the sounds of police and ambulances were heard nearby.

They rushed down the path and stopped at the side of the hotel. The butterfly went brighter and started to fly up. They shivered a little as they felt strong magical power.

"We have to hurry before it's too late." Emily said as Angel nodded her head.

Chanting a spell, they got lifted high into the air.

Daniel walked carefully on the rooftop, his gun held ready as he looked through the smoke coming from the vents and various pipes. Two small rooms, one marked Elevator Room and one marked Generator room were the only things on the roof beside a clear view of the night sky. Loud humming of motors could be heard coming from the elevator room causing hearing to be difficult.

"Shit, can't hear a thing." Daniel said to himself.

Slight movement caught his eye to his left as he turned quickly only to see a crow fly off. He let out a sigh and turned around.

"Fool," the demon said as it swung at him.

Daniel in reflex, brought his gun up and fired a shot just as the demon knocked the gun out his hand. Dan countered quickly with a left right combo. He ducked a swing and followed with a body blow and an uppercut dazing the demon. He went for another swing but got his arm grabbed. He let out a yell as his arm started to burn from where the demon was grabbing him.

"You got spirit. Your soul must be very good." the demon laughed.

He let go of Dan's arm and gave him a strong back hand blow sending him flying into a nearby vent, bending it in half from the impact.

"Mother fucker," Dan said holding his head.

He got up and held his hands apart as lighting surged between them.

"Let's see you handle this, Lighting Ball."

A ball of lighting surged forth from Daniel's hands and headed for the demon. The demon laughed as it held it hands out. The ball hit the demon's hands as it pushed him back slowly before the demon stopped it completely.

"I believe this belong to you," it said throwing it back towards Daniel.

"Oh shit!" Daniel said jumping out the way as it exploded creating a dome of electricity around the vent behind him.

He recovered in time only to be met with a body blow and a viscous back hand causing Daniel's head to hit a steel pipe knocking him out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Russell arrived at the roof door and walked out carefully. He took a couple of sniffs in the air as he got wind of two things, the smell of the demon and the smell of blood.

"Daniel, can you hear me?" Russ said.

No response as the only sound was the humming of the elevator room. He walked a couple of steps until his tail went straight up in the air. Turning around quickly, he fired off two shots as he heard screaming.

"Wait, don't shoot!" Angel said.

"Jesus Christ. What the hell are you two doing up here? This is no place for civilians." Russ said with a growl.

"We're not just civilians. We're from the Wizard's Council," Emily said. "We're here to take you and your brother back to Merlin."

"Look lady, this isn't the time and place for stupid jokes. There are more important things at the moment," Russ said turning back around.

"There is nothing more important than getting you two back to Merlin" Emily said walking up.

Russ's ear's went straight up as he turned to the left and saw the demon on the ledge.

"It's over demon. Give back the souls you took."

The demon smiled showing all of its teeth.

"Are you the one who put up the wards?" it said.

"What about it?" Russ said.

"Then how about we play a little game?"

It brought its right arm around from its back, holding a knocked out Daniel in his hand. The other hand showed four blue crystals.

"Drop the wards, and I'll let you choose which one you want."

"You bastard. If anything happens to him, I won't let you leave alive." Russ growled.

"Your little toys can't harm me. Even though they do cause me some discomfort."

"Agree to come back with us and we'll help you." Emily said.

"Fuck you lady. I thought I told you to get the out of here."

"We cannot go back without both of you." Angel said.

The demon's eyes narrowed as he gripped Dan's shirt collar tighter, cutting off his air supply little by little.

"My patience is growing thin. Drop the wards, or I drop your friend and destroy the souls."

Russ growled angrily as the demon smiled.

"All right, fine. I'll drop the wards."

Russ snapped his fingers as the wards he placed around the building shattered.

"Good, very good," the demon said laughing. "Now I will keep my end of the deal. Now, choose which one you want?"

With that said, he dropped them both over the edge.

"DANIEL!" Russ yelled and ran over the edge, jumping down after him.

He grabbed a hold of Dan's body and held his arm out.

"Feather fall!" Russ shouted as feathery wings appeared from his back.

The wings slowed his decent, but not enough as they both took a rough tumble on the ground before being stopped by a nearby car making Dan yell.

"Fuck," Daniel said holding his shoulder which was dislocated.

"Are you okay?" Russ asked, a deep gash in his left arm.

"My shoulder's dislocated." Dan said with a groan.

They heard a hissing laughter as they looked up at the roof to see the demon looking down at them.

"Farewell," it said before disappearing.

Billy ran up to them along with the paramedics.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked.

"What the hell do you think?" Daniel said angrily.

The otter looked at Dan's shoulder which was twisted the wrong way.

"I'm going to pop your shoulder back in place. Are you ready?"

"Go ahead Sam," Dan said closing his eyes.

Sam nodded his head and took a hold of his arm. With a quick pull, his shoulder popped back into place.

"Dammit," Daniel grimaced as the pain shot through his body.

"You guys are lucky." Emily said walking up to them.

Dan and Russ looked at the two girls walking towards them.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dan said

"They're the ones that interfered." Russ said growling.

"Are you ready to go?" Angel asked.

"Go where?" Dan asked.

"To the Wizard's Council. The Merlin wishes to talk to you and train you. You two have great magical power inside of you." Emily said.

Daniel laughed and stood up after getting patched up.

"I'll tell you the same thing we told that guy in black, we don't answer to anybody."

Russ moved his arm tenderly after getting it wrapped up.

"Looks like our bullets have no effect on it," Russ said.

"Yeah, I noticed. I'll make a phone call tonight." Dan added.

"What do we do now?"

"Nothing at the moment. I'm going home to rest this pounding in my head," Dan said rubbing the bump on the right side of his head.

They walked over to the car before Emily stopped them.

"You have to come back with us."

Daniel grabbed her throat getting a strangled yip of surprise from Emily.

"Listen lady, my head's killing me and listening to your blabber isn't helping. Now, I strongly suggest you back off now while you still have your good looks. I don't normally hit women but I'll make an exception with you."

Daniel pushed her backwards as Angel caught her before she fell. Emily coughed a little as Dan got into the car.

"You haven't seen the last of us. We will bring you to the Merlin," Emily growled weakly.

Dan rolled down the window and looked at her.

"Come near me again, and you'll get a bullet between those beautiful eyes of yours." he said angrily before speeding off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So what happened last night?" Irons said looking at Daniel and Russ. "Paul gave you exactly where that demon was and you fucked up."

"Well chief he had a hostage" Russ said.

"What hostage?"

"Me." Dan said.

Irons puffed his cigar harder as it swirled around in his muzzle.

"You know that lion he killed back in the hotel?" Irons said throwing a folder on the desk towards them.

"No, who was he?" Russ said reading it.

"George Mason."

"Who's that?" Dan asked taking a look.

"He was leading the polls seventy to thirty in becoming the next mayor. Now they are breathing down hard on the mayor about that. They think he had him killed."

Daniel tossed the folder back on the desk after looking through it.

"Because of your screw up last night, he's riding me like a stripper on a pole."

Dan let out a suppressed laugh as Irons looked at him.

"Now he's going to pin the blame on us."

"He can't do that!" Russ said. "That stupid son of his started all of this."

"That doesn't matter anymore. What matter is the soon to be mayor is dead, that demon is still out there, and we're going to lose our jobs if we don't deal with it."

"What, he's going to disband the SNDU because of his son's fuck up?" Dan asked.

"That's right. And I refuse to lose my job because of you two. So as of now, you're both getting partners."

"Partners!?" Dan and Russ said.

They looked at Irons as he hit the intercom button on his desk.

"Send them in Susan."

"Yes sir," a female voice crackled over the speaker.

"Chief with all due respect, we work better by ourselves." Russ said.

"I'm not losing my job over this. I'm sorry," Irons said as a knock come on the door. "Come in."

The door opened as Irons greeted them.

"Welcome, these two will be your partners starting today. Say hello Dan and Russ."

Russ and Dan turned around to say hi. But when they saw who it was, shit hit the roof.

"YOU!" they both said angrily.

"Hello boys. Told you you haven't seen the last of us." Emily said with a smile.

Russell let out a growl as Daniel had to hold him back.

"I take it you guys met before?" Irons said looking at them.

"Those are the two that interfered." Russ said angrily.

"Let the past be the past. Right now, I need you four to work together in bringing this demon down," Irons said sitting back down.

"Chief I refuse to work with these two." Russ said angrily.

"Same. If I have to work with them, I'm better off working with Dennis." Daniel said.

They kept complaining until Irons slammed his fists down on the desk and let out a loud bark causing everybody outside to quiet down and look into the office.

"You two listen and listen good. They are your partners whether you like it or not. Now I've covered your asses on more then one occasion. Now its time to pay me back. So get out there and stop that demon, or fill out your resignation papers and get the FUCK out of my department. The choice is yours."

Daniel and Russ stood there steaming angry. Emily and Angel felt their anger and power grow almost close to Merlin's level making them shudder.

"Fine chief, you're the boss," Dan said angrily turning to leave the room.

Russ followed but stopped at the open door with his back turned.

"I'll you warn you both right now. If you pull that stunt again, I won't hesitate to shoot you both where you stand."

With that said he walked out, slamming the door behind them making everybody outside jump. Irons let out a sigh and sat back down, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry about that. They maybe hard headed, but they are the only two I can count on to get the job done."

"It's okay." Angel said.

"Welcome aboard the SNDU."

"Thank you sir." they both said saluting.

Walking out his office and the building, they caught up with Dan and Russ as they got into the car. Getting into the back seat, everybody was quiet until Daniel's cell phone rang.

"Yeah? You got them? Good. We'll meet you in the usual spot," Dan said closing his phone and starting the car.

He looked into the rear view mirror at Emily and Angel who looked at him. He let out a sigh before rubbing his eyes.

"Fuck," Daniel said before putting the car into gear.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Loud music rocked the club walls of The Dungeon as various furs and humans danced to the rhythm of the beat and strobe lights. Dan, Russ, Emily, and Angel sat at a table quietly.

"I guess we got off on a bad foot. Let's start fresh. I'm Emily Summerstone and this is Angel Larose." Emily said.

Dan and Russ sat there, arms crossed and eyes closed. Emily looked at Angel who shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, I'm sorry we came at a bad time, but we have our orders."

Emily balled her fists angrily as they sat there non responsive.

"Say something dammit," she said angrily grabbing a cup of water and throwing it at Daniel.

The water and cup froze in mid air, inches from his face as they swirled in place. Daniel opened his eyes slowly and looked at Emily.

"Water's not my fancy, if that's the message you're giving me."

Emily watched as the cup and water settled back down on the table as if nothing happened.

"Where is he? He's late," Russ said not opening his eyes.

"He'll be here if he knows what's good for him." Dan said.

The music slowed down to a soft melody as couples held each other close. Movement caught Dan's eyes as a badger slithered through the crowd.

"Here he comes now." Dan said.

"About time." Russ snorted.

The badger walked up holding a black bag as he sat down.

"Sorry I'm late. There was some business to attend to," he said.

"You got my stuff?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. You know this shit is hard to get ever since the mayor signed that bill." the badger said handing him the bag.

He took the time to look at Emily and Angel who smiled back at him.

"I see you two are doing well for yourself" he said with a grin.

Dan lifted up his gun up to just above the table surface and pulled back the hammer.

"My brother and I are in a pretty foul mood, so cut the jokes."

"Relax man." he said.

"Tend to business Adam." Dan said angrily.

Russ opened the bag and looked inside. Several clips were inside.

"This will hurt the demon?" Russ asked.

"If what Dan said is true, oh yeah. These will cause major damage." Adam said.

"I've never seen this kind before." Russ said looking at a bullet.

"They are melted down crosses with holy water tips. Those will eat right through him."

"Can you find it now?" Dan asked, putting his gun away.

"Yeah, but I need someplace more quiet. Let's head into my office." Adam said pointing upstairs.

They walked through the crowd of people until they got to two bats guarding a staircase.

"You guys are not allowed up here." the one on the right said.

"Easy Frank. They're with me." Adam said.

"Sorry boss," Frank said unhooking the chain.

They walked upstairs and down the hall, passing by several rooms where loud moaning, bed squeaking, and various grunts and groans could be heard.

"I see business is good for you," Dan said shaking his head.

"You better believe it," Adam said stopping by a door marked private.

Pulling out two keys, he put them both into the locks and turned them at the same time. The locks clicked open as he opened the door. Inside was a summoning circle already made with candles around it. The walls were covered with weird symbols and letters which didn't make sense to Dan or Russ.

"He's a summoner?" Emily asked.

"I'm THE summoner sweet fleas. I'm not like the mayor who gave up. Though I prefer dealing with Celestial, when some one wants justice or revenge, less messy, fewer questions asked. But if you got the cash I am more then willing to deal with the darker side of things," Adam said winking at her.

"Time's a wasting Adam. Hurry up and get started." Dan said angrily.

"Yeah yeah. Geez, you're such a cock blocker," Adam said with a whisper when he felt an electric charge from Daniel's spell he was going to cast at point blank range. Adam could feel the power, more then enough to fry his brain.

"Care to repeat that?" Dan said.

"Nothing, nothing."

Adam grabbed his summoner clothes and sat down in front of the circle.

"Shall we begin?" he said rubbing his hands together as he licked his lips.

Closing his eyes, he started to track down the demon. The candles grew brighter before going out, leaving the room in darkness before the symbols on the wall started to glow blue. The circle spun rapidly before it went transparent.

"Find it yet?" Dan asked.

"Don't rush me," Adam said not losing focus.

Adam clapped his hands as a mirror slowly rose up from the circle. It floated halfway in the air before stopping. Clouds appeared in the reflection before clearing showing the harbor.

"There he is," Adam said looking at the mirror.

"Crystal harbor huh?" Russ said.

"Yep, he's somewhere there tending the shots you gave him."

"Can you keep here there?" Dan asked.

"Sure, but not for long."

"We don't need much time," Dan said turning for the door.

Adam turned his head a little.

"Be careful. This one has the ability to summon others like him. If you're not careful, you could be overwhelmed in minutes. Also I don't have the power to keep him from summoning them."

"Thanks for the heads up." Russ said.

"Thank you Adam." Angel and Emily said.

"I have some free time tomorrow if you want to thank me in private." Adam said with a smile before letting out a yell as a flash of lightning blasted past his right ear making the girls jump and Adam hit the floor for cover.

"Keep your cock to yourself." Dan said angrily.

"Bastard. Just hurry up and go." Adam snarled.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

They pulled up quietly to the harbor and turned the engine off. Russ reached into the bag and handed Dan the clips they got.

"Are there any people around?" Dan asked.

"Shouldn't be. I called port authority to evacuate the area," Russ said loading his gun.

"What do you want us to do?" Angel asked.

Russ and Dan looked at them.

"Stay here. You caused enough trouble." Russ growled getting out.

"But we can help you." Emily said.

"I think you helped enough," Dan said getting out also. "If you two hadn't been there interfering and distracting my brother, he might have ended this last night," he said locking and slamming the car door, making the girls jump not knowing how to respond.

Dan walked up to the front of the car where Russ had his eyes closed. Opening them, he looked toward the sea.

"Its in warehouse number eight."

"Then let's finish this."

They ran quickly down the dock towards the warehouse.

"Dammit, those two will pose a problem," the demon said pulling the last bullet out of his body as it hit the floor with a clank.

The wound closed up right after as it laughed.

"Oh well, all work and no play is boring."

Its ears twitched as the sound of a door opening and closing was heard. It peered through the darkness to look at the intruders.

"Don't be alarmed. We just want to borrow some ketchup," Dan said moving carefully through the warehouse, trying to avoid the boxes scattered about on the floor.

The demon grinned and disappeared into the darkness.

"You two don't give up do you?" it said as his voice echoed through the building.

Dan and Russ stood back to back, eyes searching the warehouse as only a couple of rays from the sun penetrated the darkness from holes in the ceiling.

"Very well, if you want to play, let's play."

The building started to shake as several pentagrams lit the floor. Smoke came out of them as demons started to crawl out of the circles.

"Since two on one isn't really fair. I figured I'd call some close friends of mine."

Each demon looked exactly like him, from the long horn to the leathery skin.

"Shall we start this little game?" they all said.

Dan and Russ smiled as they inched closer.

"I guess they want to play," Dan said taking aim.

"Why not? We have time before lunch," Russ smiled taking the safety off.

The first demon jumped at Russ as he fired two shots into its chest. It fell to the ground holding its chest in pain as white light started to burst from its body. Letting out another yell, it exploded, sending body parts and blood everywhere.

"I guess the bullets work," Russ said wiping his face.

"You can say that again," Dan said wide eyed.

All the demons started to snarl angrily.

"We'll take you apart piece by piece," they all yelled and attacked.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Emily and Angel listened to the gunshots, yelling, the sounds of roars, and various spells being cast as they cringed when on fire ball blew out a part of the warehouse.

"We have to help them." Angel said.

"No, we stay here," Emily said shaking her head.

A window crashing got their attention as a demon landed with a thud near them. It let out a yell before its body exploded.

"Ewww, gross," Angel said trying to wipe the guts and blood off her clothes and fur.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Daniel fired a couple more shots until he heard the gun click.

"Shit," he said digging in his pocket.

He heard hissing above as he looked up to see five of them coming at him. He was about to react when he heard a shout, then several ice daggers flew into the demons, sticking them to the wall. Turning around he saw Russ, his hand glowing blue.

"You okay?" Russ asked.

Daniel responded with a shot as the bullet whizzed past Russ's ear and hitting a demon right between the eyes.

"Never better," Dan said.

They fought with everything they had but it seemed like for every one they killed, five more would take its place. Soon they were surrounded as they stood back to back.

"How much ammo you got left?" Dan asked Russ.

Russ emptied his chamber and chuckled.

"One shot left."

"Same here." Dan said.

"Out of firepower huh?" the original said appearing from the top floor.

They looked as the other demons made a hole for him to walk through.

"Before we devour your souls, would you tell me your name so I can savior it in my mind?"

"Daniel and Russell Miller," Russ said smiling.

All of them looked shocked as they started talking at once.

"You two are the sons of Mistress Sheryl Airi Miller?" the demon said.

"You know our mother?" Dan asked.

"Everybody in the underworld knows about her. It's a pity she died that way."

"Died what way? We heard she died in a car accident." Russ said.

All the demons started laughing.

"You two only heard what "they" wanted you to hear."

"What are you talking about? Who's they?" Dan asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself, when you join her in hell."

All the demons let out a wail of angry and launched themselves at Dan and Russ who stood there. When they got close enough, a strong magical barrier repelled them back.

"You don't know anything about our mother." Russ growled angrily.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The sky got dark quickly as the water under the building and along the shore line started to crash harder. Emily's tails went rigid feeling the magic grow powerful by the second.

"What's going on?" Angel asked looking at the sky as lighting struck around the harbor.

"They're losing control of their magic." Emily said.

"Can we reach them in time?"

"No, it would be too late."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The demons looked around as the floor started to groan before columns of water shot up, circling the two brothers who were glowing with a bluish tint.

"Our mother was a respectable person. Don't you dare compare her with the likes of you." Dan said.

"As far as we're concerned, this conversation is over." Russ said.

"Now you will pay for everything you've done."

They raised their hands as the columns of water got bigger and wider.

"Chaotic Maelstrom!" they shouted.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The water underneath the warehouse shot up into the sky, creating a huge waterspout vortex that began to suck everything inside. All the demons started to scatter but couldn't get far as the suction was too great and pulled them to their deaths. The building they were in collapsed and got sucked up, along with various boats that lined the harbor.

"It's too strong," Angel said as her barrier began to weaken.

"Hold on, just a little longer." Emily said.

The vortex got bigger as it began to uproot nearby trees and rip ceilings off buildings. Everything within a half wile radius was pulled in and destroyed. After a while, the vortex began to diminish as the sky cleared up. Debris fell from the sky as the sea calmed down.

"My…..god, what power they have," Emily said dropping her barrier.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dan and Russ calmed down somewhat as they looked around. They heard the sounds of gurgling as they walked towards it. Looking under some debris, they saw the demon, well half of it anyway.

"You…really…are her…sons," it choked out as dark black blood flowed from the bottom half of his body.

Dan held his hand over the demon's body as it started to glow. The four crystals responded and floated up into his hand.

"I…..never thought…I would…see…..two level….fives."

"Level five?" Dan said confused.

"So….young, but yet….not fully…aware of…how dangerous…..you are. Just…..like…..your….mother."

Dan and Russ pointed their guns at him.

"Your shift is over. Pleasant dreams." Russ said.

They fired their last rounds as one went into the head and the other round pierced the heart. Instead of exploding, the demon's body started to melt. They let out a sigh and holstered their gun.

"Mission complete." Russ said.

"Good. Can I pass out now?" Dan said tiredly.

"Right behind you," Russ said as they both collapsed to the floor.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Off in the distance, the man in black watched from the rooftop.

"Superb power indeed. Such a young age to cast that high of magic."

He thought about going to get the two now but when he saw a human woman in grey slowly appear he just smiled as a black hole appeared under him as he sunk into it, allowing the woman to look down at the scene.

"They will be a great asset to our cause."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"May their souls find everlasting happiness in His good graces," the priest said making a cross sign on his chest.

Everybody in the church said Amen and started to file out the building. Emily, Dan, Russ, and Angel were outside by the car when Paul walked up to them.

"I want to thank you for bringing my son's soul back, as well as the others."

"Just doing our job" Russ said.

"But you're not out of the woods yet."

They both looked at the mayor confused.

"That little storm you two pulled off is going to cost you a lot."

"Is it now?" Dan said with a smile.

"Yep. I'll forget about it if you both resign from the SNDU. You guys have been nothing but trouble every since you joined."

Russ looked at Daniel as he got out the car with a tape recorder, three tapes and a CD.

"Have you ever heard of The Bouncer, Paul?" Dan asked.

"Never heard of it."

"Really? Well I heard you are quite the guest there," Dan said popping in a tape and pressing play.

"Oh Mr. Mayor, you are a naughty boy."

"You have no idea my sweet. Now then, why not take that top off." Paul said. "Show me those beautiful breasts of yours."

Dan hit the stop button and shook his head.

"That was a doe named Happy Ending. She said you tipped her very well."

"I…..don't….know what you're talking about," Paul said swallowing hard.

"Oh no? Well here's another one," Dan said pressing play.

"Fuck me harder mayor, oh god your cock feels so good."

"You like that don't you bitch?"

"Pull my ears, please?"

"Does that turn you on?"

"Oh fuck yeah. That's it, pull them harder."

"That girl was a roo called Black Hole," Dan said holding up the CD. "This little baby has you and Pussy Willow. You remember her don't you?"

Paul's eye's started to dart left and right trying to see if anybody was listening.

"How did you get that out of my private chambers?" he said scared.

"Well let me refresh your memory. Let's see, about 5'3, black hair, cute yellow eyes and lots of spots. But of course a cheetah always has spots."

Dan saw the sweat forming around his forehead.

"But here's the kicker. That bondage loving little she-male was only sixteen. You sick fuck. Have you no shame?"

"Where did you get those?" Paul said.

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about your career when the Honda news gets their hands on these."

"What do you want?"

"Simple, leave us alone or you're going to be answering a LOT of questions and possible jail time for sex with a minor. I don't even want to know what they do to people in jail for messing with a minor. You involve yourself with our careers in anyway, shape, or form and you know what happens got it?"

Paul greeted his teeth just as Julie came walking up.

"I want to thank you again for getting our son's soul back."

"No problem. Glad we could help." Russ said. "Sorry my brother was very rude to you when we first met but he has a short temper."

Daniel had put away the tapes and DVD and nods. "Yeah and I wasn't even awake," he said saving face with her.

"Let's go Paul. We need to fix up his room," Julie said walking to the limo.

"You better not give those to anybody." Paul said angrily.

"Now Paul, you hurt my feelings," Dan said with an evil smile. "Who would I give these too?"

Paul balled his fists angrily before turning to the get into the limo.

"Where the hell did you get those?" Russ asked.

"You don't want to know," Dan said getting into the driver's seat.

The back doors opened and closed as Angel and Emily got in. They looked at them as they gave a sad smile.

"We were hoping to stay with you? We really don't know anybody in this city." Angel said with a blush.

"You two really are pushing your luck." Russ said shaking his head. "Do yourselves a favor, stay out of our hair for the next few days, and maybe we can work with each other." he said as Daniel closed his eyes.

Now that the danger was dealt with, both the brothers had calmed down in their tempers. They arrived home as Dan opened the door and tossed the keys on the table.

"There's an extra room upstairs. Bathroom's up there too along with a linen closet," Dan said picking up the mail.

"And a spare house key on top of the book shelves over there," Russell said knowing it would be hard to get rid of these two, knowing why they were here. Russell unlike his brother was a little more up to date on the various groups of magic users. And as for tall, dark and threatening that spoke to them when they were getting lunch. He had his suspicions.

"Thank you again," Emily said bowing along with Angel.

Dan watched them go up before heading into the kitchen where Russ was drinking a beer.

"So what do we do about them?" Russ asked.

"I say we get reassigned to a new department," Dan said grabbing one also and sitting down, only half joking about that comment.

They sat in silence until Dan spoke up.

"Do you think what that demon said is true about mother?"

"I don't know. Father never said much about her." Russ said sadly.

"Dammit. I wish she was honest with us sometimes."

"So how do we find out about mother?" Russ asked.

Dan sat there, twirling the beer in his hands.

"Maybe we should go see this Merlin they are talking about. He might tell us something."

"What about him wanting to train us?"

"We say no. All we want is to learn about our mother. Everything else is secondary."

Russ nodded his head before letting out a yawn.

"Well, I'm getting some sleep. Don't stay up to late."

"Yeah….sure," Dan said with a far away look.

Russ came behind him and gave him a hug.

"We'll find out about mother, don't worry," he said giving Dan a small lick on the cheek.

With that said, he walked upstairs and closed his door. Dan wiped a single tear that came down his face before getting up. He walked upstairs into his room and closed his door. He didn't even bother to take off his clothes as he laid down on the bed. He was drifting in and out of sleep when he heard the heat shut off.

"Dammit," Daniel cursed getting up and walking down to the basement.

He checked the water heater as the pilot light was out. He let out a curse before heading back upstairs. Getting under the covers, he tried to get warm but it got cold quickly. After a couple of minutes, he heard his door open and felt that familiar fur on his back.

"Figured you might be cold." Russ said.

"Humph, you hear me say anything about me being cold?"

"No, but you're shivering."

Dan didn't say anything as Russ held him close, feeling his warm fur as he felt a little better.

"I guess you do have some use for all that fur." Dan said sleepily.

"I know."

"Just do me a favor?"

"What?" Russ asked confused.

"Don't shed in my bed." he said with a laugh before getting smacked on the head, right before Russell licked his cheek falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystic City

Chapter 2

Family affair.

by Daniel Cater

R. Reichelderfer

The Chaotic Maelstrom!? Are you sure that is what they used?" the raptor said.

"I'm positive. I felt their power. It is unbelievable." the lady said.

Everybody that was seated in the room started talking at once. The raptor called for silence as they quieted down.

"Those two must not be allowed to run wild in this town." the raptor said.

"I agree. But if they are anything like their mother, they won't listen to reason." a badger said.

"Then how do we go about containing them?" a bat asked.

The raptor put his hands together and rested his chin on them as everybody looked at him.

"Has the White Council or the Red Courts made contact yet?" he asked.

"Both have made contact but were refused. I got word that two emissaries from the White Council are staying with them," a dolphin added.

"Dammit, that damn Merlin is a pain in my side." the raptor said angrily.

"Should we try charming or seducing them?" a bear asked.

"They probably are resistant to charm. And if we did seduce them, the after effects would get us killed when they come to their senses." the bat said.

"Nevertheless, we must get them under control. Send our negotiator to talk to them, but not with the two emissaries present. We don't want to start another war like the Red Courts did with their mother." the raptor said.

"It shall be done," they all said and left the room.

The raptor got up as he put his hands behind his back and looked out the window of the twenty second floor building.

"So Sheryl, even in death you still haunt me. Well I won't let you have your way. Your sons will be contained one way or another. Even if it means I have to kill them myself."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"The Chaotic Maelstrom huh? Those two really are her sons to be able to cast something like that," the human said, petting the heads of the cerberus as it murred in content.

"What do you want me to do?" the man in black said.

The human stood up and looked at him briefly.

"Why didn't you retrieve them when they fainted?"

"Both the White Council and the Faction was there. It would've been a very bad scene if I tried anything."

"Humph, those two powers don't know anything," the human said with a grunt.

All three heads of the Cerberus perked up as they let out a growl. A lamia slithered in as she bowed.

"Well?" the human said looking at her.

"Two of the White Council is staying with them. I don't think they brought them before the Merlin yet, but they will very soon." she replied.

"That old man pulled a fast one the rat."

The human put his hands behind him and paced back and forth as they watched him.

"Ginyu?" he said with his back turned.

"I await your order," Ginyu said.

"How about we divide and conquer. Maybe if we can convince one, the other will follow."

"I understand," Ginyu said with a bow. "It shall be done."

A black hole appeared under him as he sunk into it.

"Naga, keep yours eyes and ears open on what the other wannabes wizards are doing."

"As you wish." Naga said and slithered out.

The human turned his back again as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Well Sheryl, it seems you still have feelings for me. How nice of you to show me your sons."

He gave a smile showing his vampire teeth.

"I'll make sure to take real good care of them. Once I have them under my control, nothing will stop what will happen."

He let out a sinister laugh that echoed through the halls making people cringe.

888888888888888888888888888

"Who the fuck used up all my shampoo?" Daniel yelled from the bathroom.

"It was me, I'm sorry." Emily said. "Your shampoo helps keeps my fur shiny."

"You know, you two are something else," Dan said walking downstairs bareback. "You barge in, almost get us killed, eat up all the food….."

"Daniel relax," Russ said drinking some coffee next to Angel. "This is our last day of vacation and you've done nothing but argue the whole week."

"Well excuse me. Unlike you, all MY stuff has disappeared. MY food gone, MY favorite drink, gone, and now MY shampoo."

Emily went red as Angel and Russ chuckled.

"I'm deeply sorry, but you have better tastes in certain stuff."

Daniel mumbled something under his breath as he walked past them to a cabinet in the kitchen. Emily caught herself staring at Daniel again. She was doing this lately the past week as she watched the muscles in his back stretch to reach something. Angel caught her staring making her ears fold back as Angel chuckled.

"Even my stash of mudslide is gone." Dan cursed.

"You can blame me for that one," Russ said. "I was thirsty."

"Why is everybody against me?"

He walked over and grabbed the shirt he placed on the couch along with a pair of sunglasses and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"None of your fucking business."

"Would it kill you to be nice for once?"

"Yes it would."

"Grab me some Tylenol and mouthwash." Russ said.

"Fuck you," Daniel said opening the door and walking out.

They listened as the car started up and sped off down the street.

"Now then," Russ said with a sigh looking at both the girls. "Let's get down to business."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"All right kids, recess," a raccoon said as all the kids let out a joyfully yell and rushed out the room.

The raccoon let out a sigh as she sat down on the desk and started to grade papers. A knock came on the door as she looked at it.

"Come in."

In walked a beaver with a bundle of roses.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Oh Greg, you shouldn't have!" she said in shock getting up.

"Only the best for the greatest magic teacher in this school" Greg said with a smile.

"You flirt," she said giving him a hug and a kiss on the check.

She said a couple of words as a vase filled with water appeared on the desk. She placed them in there neatly.

"Listen Amber, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." Greg said nervously.

"I'm listening."

"Have you….ever thought…..about you and me again?"

Amber placed her hands on the desk.

"Greg…."

"I know you don't think we had anything special. But all I'm asking for is one more chance. Please?"

Greg walked over slowly and placed his hand on her shoulder making her tense.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but I don't want to lose what little memories we had."

"I don't know Greg."

"You don't have to answer right away. All I'm asking for is another chance to make it work between us."

She went to open her mouth when the children let out a scream. They rushed to the window to see two strange creatures closing in on children.

"What in the hell are those?" Greg said.

"I don't care, it's after the children!" Amber said rushing out.

The two creature inched their way closer as the children huddled in fear. The one on the left looked like a giant caterpillar with a huge mouth filled with sharp teeth. Underneath its mouth were several tentacles, each dripping an unknown substance on the floor. The one on the right was a giant worm with green skin and a yellow belly. Four tentacles surrounded a beak like mouth in the middle. At the end of each tentacle was a sharp sickle like claw about four inches long.

"Get away from them!" Amber shouted standing between them.

Both creatures stood there until a hooded figure walked between them.

"I'm looking for Amber Rose. Are you her?" the figure said in a rough voice.

"Who wants to know?" Amber said.

"I need to absorb your magical energy in order to achieve my goal. Please come with me."

"Don't make me laugh," Amber said as fire formed in her hands. "Get off this property or I'll make you."

The hooded figure raised his hand in a come here gesture.

"I won't ask nicely again Ms. Rose. Please come with me quietly. I do not wish to squander your magic meaninglessly."

"I said get off this property!" she growled as the fire turned into a ball which she hurled at him.

It roared through the air with great velocity. The figure stood there, unmoving as the ball of fire exploded, engulfing all three of them in a fiery blaze. Amber looked on with everybody else.

"Did you get him?" Greg asked.

The flame cleared as the hooded figure stood there unscathed. To her surprise, he was the only one there as there were huge holes in the ground.

"Very well," the figure said dropping his hand. "You will come with me one way or another. Subdue her!" he said snapping his fingers.

The ground started to shake around her. Suddenly, a tentacle broke through the ground under her feet. She jumped out the way as more tentacles broke through the ground. She jumped again, but lost her footing and tripped as a tentacle wrapped around her immediately. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out as she dropped to the ground, twitching a little. The figure walked over and picked her up.

"Paralyzing saliva. You'll be up and around in a couple of hours. But that won't be necessary," he said as she looked at him with horror in her eyes.

"Let her go!" Greg yelled running towards him.

He didn't get fair as a tentacle ripped through the ground and cut a deep gash in his leg. He fell to the ground as the wormlike creatures came from the ground and advanced towards him.

"Enough," the figure said. "He's not worth it."

They crawled over to him as he jumped on top of one.

"Have a good day. I know I will," he said with a laugh before they disappeared into the hole.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Arthur, you son of a bitch! What's happening?" Dan said walking into the store.

Arthur turned to look at Daniel as he smiled.

"Well look who decided to show his face in my store?"

Arthur walked over and gave him a swift punch to the stomach making Dan double over. For a rat, he had one hell of a right.

"Damn Arthur," Dan said catching his breath. "What was that for?"

"For holding me up last week."

"Oh shit, I forgot about that." Dan said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever," Arthur said slipping back behind the counter. "So what the hell do you want?"

"The usual." Dan said with a smile.

"Humph," Arthur said before disappearing in the back.

Arthur owned the best import liquor store around. He was in good terms with merchants all over the world as they shipped him only the best. Dan was a regular who liked the Barbadian rum, hundred and fifty one proof. The TV that was on in the back turned to news.

"We interrupt to bring you a special report. The rash of disappearing people continues today as Amber Rose, a magic teacher who teaches low level magic, has been abducted twenty minutes ago from Kimberly-Clark school."

Daniel looked on with interest.

"The assailant, who has yet to be identified, has now increased his number to seven. Police, along with other local departments are trying their hardest to locate and put a stop to this madman. As of now they have no leads, only that the assailant is always surrounded by wormlike creatures. We will continue this story later tonight."

Dan's train of thought was broken by a bag being placed on the counter besides him.

"You're lucky. This is the last one so drink it slowly." Arthur said.

"That sucks. When are you getting more?" he asked handing him the money.

"Don't know. Probably not until next week."

"Okay. I'm going to grab some mudslide to substitute.

Grabbing everything he came for, including Russ's stuff, he headed back towards the car. Placing the bags on the roof, he was about to open the door when he felt that same chill he felt in the diner. He let out a sigh and shook his head.

"You back again?" Dan said without turning around.

"I've come to give you the offer again," Ginyu said.

"I'll just tell you the same thing," Dan said turning around leaning on the car, arms crossed.

"I know. That's why I brought a negotiator."

As he said that, a hole appeared as fire shot out. Stepping out of the hole came a huge minotaur. It stood about seven foot one with midnight black fur, grey horns, and crimson red eyes. It looked at Dan who stood there unconcerned.

"And who are you?" Dan said looking up at him.

"My name is of no concern. My job is to make you see the light." the minotaur said in a deep voice.

Dan rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever you have to offer, my answer is no."

"Very well, I'll change that."

Daniel didn't get a chance to react as the minotaur was right on him, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him with ease. Dan struck his arms but it didn't faze the bull as it chuckled before tossing him in the air like a rag doll into a nearby brick wall.

"Just say yes, and this will all be over." Ginyu said as Dan stood up groggily.

"Fuck you!" Dan yelled and pulled out his gun and started firing.

The bullets went into the minotaur who kept walking towards him. He ran out of bullets and let out a curse.

"Are you done tickling me?" the minotaur asked.

"Tickle this," Dan growled and charged him.

The minotaur laughed and charged himself, head down. They met with a sickening crunch as Daniel flew back into the brick wall.

"Ouch." Ginyu said.

The bull walked over and lifted him up with ease and held him to the wall. A small trail of blood came down the side of Dan's face.

"Will you join my master or do you need more "convincing"?"

Dan didn't answer him.

"Very well."

It reared back with his giant hand and struck Dan in the stomach. Dan let out a grunt as his air was taken away completely.

"Come now, this can't be that hard of a decision. Think of the possibilities. You have the potential to do great things." Ginyu said.

Dan was still unresponsive as Ginyu nodded his head. The minotaur reared back and struck him again causing blood to come out his mouth.

"You humans are stubborn creatures. So blind to the aspect of having absolute power," the minotaur said.

"If you want it so bad, you can have it." Dan said angrily and spit blood in his face. "I said it once and I'll say it again, fuck you."

The minotaur let out a snort of anger and struck him again which an audible crack could be heard as Dan let out a yell before coughing up more blood. The minotaur tossed him in the air again as he hit the car causing the bags to fall to the ground, breaking everything inside. This pissed Dan off as he stood up weakly.

"Now you've done it. That was the last Barbadian rum Arthur had. I don't care what you do to me, but when you fuck with my drinks, you will suffer."

Dan's eyes showed streaks of lightning that flashed through him as Ginyu felt his magic rise greatly.

"Incredible," Ginyu said holding his hat as the winds picked up.

Dan held his hand sideways away from his body, causing a tear in the air as a crackling ebony sword appeared. It was pitch black with a face of a demon on the handle.

"Black blade of disaster?" Ginyu said shocked. "Very impressive."

The minotaur stood there, but Daniel saw that glint of fear in his eyes. Dan took off towards him as the minotaur threw a punch. Dan slid under and between his legs. With quick speed, he gave a swift quick kick to the minotaur's crotch causing it to double over. With its body hunched over, Dan ran up its back, grabbed a hold of its horn and used it to propel himself in the air before coming down with a powerful swing taking off its head. Blood flew everywhere as Ginyu looked on wide eye before raising his cape to block the spray of blood.

"Such power." Ginyu said.

He lowered his cape to find Daniel in his face. Ginyu went to put his defense up, but Dan was one step ahead and cut off his left hand making him yell in pain.

"Look what you did!" Ginyu yelled holding his stub which was bleeding.

Dan brought the sword to Ginyu's neck as he started to shake.

"Come near me again, and you'll lose more than your hand."

"You'll regret this," Ginyu said angrily before sinking into the hole under him.

Daniel let out a sigh as the sword disappeared and went to one knee holding his chest.

"Dammit, everybody's against me today. Fuck."

888888888888888888888888

Russ, Angel, and Emily sat at the table drinking some soda and munching on some chips and popcorn. Russell shook his head and sighed out. He was still having a hard time processing all the information.

"My Bio rhythms must be off today. All right, let's start over," Russ said. "First, why are you here?"

"We are here to bring you and your brother to Merlin." Angel answered.

"And why do we need to go there?"

"Because you're magical powers are very sought after. You are both level five." Emily said.

"That's twice I heard people say that. What is this level five crap?"

The girls looked at each other.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain in depth. In short, there are five levels of magic and both you and your brother are fives," Angel said. "And as you will find out sooner or later, it means that you and your brother's magical powers have effectively no limit to them."

Russ rubbed him chin and looked at them.

"So why does this Merlin want to see us?"

"To train you properly so you don't wreck havoc like you did at the harbor." Emily said.

Russ took another drink and put the cup down.

"Alright next question, what do you know about our mother?"

The girls looked at each other again.

"We don't know much about her. All we know is that she was very powerful but very friendly. She helped a lot of people in her time before her….." Angel paused to get the right word out. "Execution."

"She was put to death? By who?" Russ said swallowing.

"We can't say," Emily said shaking her head.

"What do you mean you can't say?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"We're not even suppose to tell you anything about her, until Merlin did. If you want to know, you have to see him."

Russ let out a growl as the glass cup in his paw shattered in his grasp.

"We're sorry if we can't be of anymore help." Angel said.

"Fine," Russ said picking the glass out his hand. "I'll talk my brother into going. Since I'm the more level-headed one, I'll be doing most of the talking. But I will try to be open minded and will side with both of you. But I will stay on my brother's side so he won't do anything rash. Chances are he will refuse any thing Merlin might want to say or offer and I will have to take his side more or less, unless of course you want the two of us to come to blows. If Merlin wants to train us that badly, he'll need to have faith in my ability to convince my brother it's for the best, no matter how long it takes. Also, no tricks, charms, or anything of the sort. If I find out he's manipulated me or my brother in anyway with mind altering enchantments, I won't trust him enough to train under those he trusts. And no matter what happens with Daniel, he's to let me alone deal with my brother understand?"

"We will tell him, and thank you Russ," they both said with a bow.

Russell gave a grunt when they heard a car pull up.

"Took him long enough." Russ said.

The door opened slowly as Dan hobbled inside.

"Daniel, what happened?" Emily said running up to him only to be pushed away.

"Get the hell away from me," Dan growled and held his side again.

"Who done tore off and kicked your ass this time?" Russ said shaking his head as he came up to help Dan into the living room and get him on the couch.

"That asshat from the diner came back with a buddy." Dan said wiping his mouth.

"The man in all black huh?" Russ said as Emily and Angel knew who it was.

"Yeah. His friend tried to make me see the light as he said," Dan said as he grimaced in pain.

"Here let me help you," Emily said sitting next to him.

She placed her hand on his chest before Dan grabbed it roughly.

"Don't….touch me."

"I'm only trying to help."

Dan's eyes grew heavy, the aftermath of the spell he used started to kick in as his head went back and passed out.

"He's mentally drained. Must've used something heavy," Emily said placing her hand back on his chest as it glowed yellow. "Its going to take me a while to heal him so we'll go to the Council tomorrow if that's okay with you Russ?"

"I don't care. As long we get some answers about our mother." Russell growled walking upstairs and before closing his door he called out. "When Dan hears about our mother's fate, you better tell Merlin the shit is gonna hit the fan."

"I'll contact the Council and let them know we're coming tomorrow," Angel said leaving through the front door.

Emily took the chance to look Dan over again. He was rather cute besides his poor attitude. She knew she was pushing her limits, but she raised her hand carefully and stroke his cheek softly making him sigh.

"Mo…ther," Dan said softly before passing out again.

Emily let out a sigh as she continued to heal him.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"He said no I take it?" the human said looking at Ginyu.

"Yes sir," Ginyu said standing over a pot of green slime that was bubbling.

"I see." he said putting his hands behind his back.

Ginyu took a deep breath before placing his handless arm into the pot. He let out a yell as the slime covered the stump. He felt the bone, tendons, nerve endings, vessels and everything that made his hand come back together. Pulling out his newly, regrown hand, he wiggled his fingers as the slime dripped off leaving smoke in the air.

"If I may be blunt Alucard?" Ginyu said.

"Go ahead Ginyu."

"Why not just kidnap them and make them submit?"

"I could," Alucard said with a shrug. "But the more they resist me, the more I want them."

He made a tight fist as black wings sprouted from his back and expanded.

"And when I finally do have them in my possession, the Red Courts will be one step closer to supreme rule over this pathetic world."

888888888888888888

Daniel woke up with a jump on the couch. His head started to spin as he remembered what transpired earlier. He went to get up but felt a weight on his lap. Looking down, he saw Emily fast asleep. He was about to push her off when he realized his injuries were gone.

"I guess she healed me," Dan said looking at the clock on the wall which read two thirty in the morning.

He swallowed hard. It took great skill and power to use one's magic to heal injuries. Normally magic wasn't effective at healing injured and curing illnesses. Science was more effective at healing the ailments of the body. Magic was best used for just closing and patching small wounds. Something about the natural energies of the body interfered with the process of magical healing.

Emily let out a moan of discomfort as she tried to move from her position. Dan rubbed his eyes and regretted what he was going to do. Moving carefully, he lifted her prone body and placed her in his lap, her head resting under her chin.

"What the hell am I doing?" he said to himself before looking at her again.

She was rather good looking as her twin tails moved lazily in her sleep. He felt a stirring down below as he grunted.

"Just great," he mumbled before Emily let out a sigh and hugged Dan in her sleep.

He shook his head before leaning back in the couch and falling asleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Dammit, why isn't it working?" the hooded figure said angrily.

He walked over to the wall that held many cocoons which held the missing people inside, including Amber. A web like structure held them over a pool of water which was giving off a pale green glow.

"I've done everything right. How come I haven't achieved the highest possible level? Do I still need more magical energy?"

He let out a yell and hit the pedestal knocking it over.

"What more do I need? What am I missing father?" he yelled in frustration.

One of the worms crawled over and nudged him gently with its body trying to comfort him. The figure let out a sigh and patted the worm's body.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. You guys are the only family I have left."

The figure walked over and picked up the pedestal along with the book.

"All right, let's go get some more magic."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Daniel was wide awake, still holding Emily in his arms.

"Well, it isn't everyday I can say I slept with a beautiful girl in my arms." he chuckled.

Emily started to stir as she opened her eyes slowly. She was a little confused about her position until she looked up and saw Dan staring at her. They locked gazes, neither of them saying a word. Both their faces inches from each other.

"Ummm….." Dan said breaking the silence. "Thanks for healing me."

"Wow, I never thought you're the kind of person to thank anybody," Emily said with a smile.

"Don't get too comfortable. Last night was a mistake. It'll never happen again."

"Well well, look at this picture." Russ said walking downstairs. "You sure do move fast."

"Go fuck yourself Russ," Dan grunted and pushed Emily off him.

"Hey, what you two did last night is no…"

"Say another word and you'll be eating your food through a straw," Dan said pointing his gun right at his own brother.

Angel walked in the front door and let out a gasp at what she saw.

"Did I miss something?" she said confused.

"Shut up," Dan said looking to Angel, not seeing that Russell had come up.

Dan only turned back to look at Russell when he felt a strong jerk and clank coming from his gun. He stood there as Russell held the slide from his gun, having used his magic to yank it off preventing the gun from firing.

"You pull a gun on me again, you better pull the trigger you understand Daniel?" he said with a snarl. "Strike one Daniel, strike one," he said, glaring his eyes with his contained anger.

Daniel swallowed hearing those words as fear hit him. The last time Russell had used that was over five years ago. If he hit strike three he knew there would be hell to pay to Russell.

"Everything is all set. We can head to the Council whenever you're ready." Angel said.

"Then let's get this over with." Dan said.

They hopped into the car and headed towards the council. Both Russ and Dan having high hopes that they will get some much needed questions answered.

"So where is this council?" Dan said stopping at a red light.

"The old Brookman building in downtown." Emily said.

"Isn't that building abandoned?" Russ said.

"Yes."

"Then how can the Council be there?"

"You'll see."

Russ looked at Dan who shrugged his shoulders and headed for the building. It took about five minutes as he pulled in the driveway.

"Head for the garage." Emily said.

Dan headed for the garage as he saw a guard in the security booth. Pulling up, the guard, who was a middle age looking goat, looked at him.

"What's your business here?" he asked.

"To see Merlin," Dan said.

"Merlin? Never heard of him. Now get the hell out of here."

"What was that?" Dan said reaching for his gun before Emily stopped him.

"Henry, it's us. We've come back."

"Ah Emily, why didn't you say so?" Henry said lifting the gate. "Go right ahead."

Dan gave him an evil look as he pulled inside the garage. Lots of cars were parked inside as they found a spot.

"This way," Angel said leading to an elevator.

Getting inside, the doors closed as there were only two buttons, open and close door on the wall.  
"Please choose destination." a voice said.

"Sanctuary." Emily said.

"Password please."

"Paradise."

"Password accepted."

The elevator hummed to life as it descended down. After a few minutes it stopped and opened up on the opposite side.

"Welcome back to the Wizard Council, Emily Summerstone. Have a good day."

They walked out the elevator into a lobby that was white all around. The marble on the floor shined so bright and looked so clean that you could eat off it. Dan and Russ looked around curiously at the layout.

"Impressive," Dan said.

"Thanks. We keep it tidy. This way!" Angel said.

They passed several furs and humans in classrooms that stopped and looked at them as they passed by.

"What is this place, some kind of school?" Russ asked.

"Something like that. The people you see here have hidden potential. But none as great as you two." Emily said.

They turned the corner and walked down the long hallway where the lone rhino was standing guard. He tensed up as he felt great power and locked his sights on Dan and Russ.

"Good afternoon Warden. We have brought Daniel and Russell Miller to see Merlin," Angel said with a bow along with Emily.

He didn't respond as he let out a growl and tighten his fists angrily.

"You got a problem or something?" Dan said.

The warden opened his mouth to respond but stopped as his eyes went to the door for about a minute before returning his gaze to them.

"You may proceed," he said stepping aside. "But I'll be watching you two."

"I'm shaking." Dan said walking past him.

They walked down the carpet where Merlin was standing with his back turned. Angel and Emily went to one knee in a bow.

"Welcome Miller brothers. I've been expecting you," he said turning around.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Say that again?" the chief said looking at Paul.

"The president's daughter is coming and you're going to be in charge of guarding her." Paul said.

The chief hit the brakes hard at a stop light he was about to run jerking them both in their seats.

"Dammit George, pay attention," Paul said rubbing his chest.

"Sorry."

Paul let out a cough and rubbed his chest as they continued to their destination.

"I want only your best men on the job of bodyguarding her."

"Well Paul, our hands are a little full right now with all the kidnapping going on."

"Don't you have any rookies? Let them do the job."

"They are too jumpy and would cause more harm than good."

Paul rubbed his chin and looked out the window at a plane taking off in the distance.

"There are only two people left I can count. Trouble makers, but to be honest, despite their attitudes, they are the best damn agents I've ever had." George said pulling into the airport parking lot.

"NO, out of the question! I don't want those two anywhere her." Paul said angrily.

"You hate them that much?" George said parking the car.

"Hate isn't the word," Paul said getting out.

They walked to the entrance where about four people in black suits and glasses were standing around a small husky. She had on baggy blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt with the words "Don't be a Hater" on the front.

"Ms Pearl, please forgive us for being late," Paul said.

"It's okay. We just landed about ten minutes ago anyway," she said in a cheerful voice, her blonde hair sliding down the right side of her face slowly.

A tall wolf walked up beside her and nodded his head

"My name is Dylan, head security for Pearl."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Paul, mayor of Capricorn and this is George, chief of the SNDU."

"SNDU? I've heard of you guys. So are you going to be looking after her?"

"Yes we will. We promise to take good care of her." George said.

"Glad to hear that. But just to make sure, I'll be accompanying whoever has guard duty."

"But of course." George said with a nod.

"Well then, shall we go?" Dylan said with a smile.

"After you," Paul said.

"All right people report back to the White House and meet back here at eighteen hundred hours in two days."

"Yes sir!" they all said nodding.

They huddled in the car and took off.

"Are my bodyguards going to be cute?" Pearl asked.

"I'm not gay or anything, but I suppose you could say that," George said with a chuckle.

"Good. I'm sick of being guarded by trolls."

"I'm a troll?" Dylan said sadly.

"Of course not Dylan. But I want a fresh man every now and then."

"Well these bodyguards aren't exactly the ones I want guarding you, but there's no choice at the moment." Paul said.

Pearl's silver eyes lit up with excitement.

"Rebels huh? Now you're talking. When do I meet them?"

"I'll give them a call when we get to the office."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Daniel and Russell Miller, how I waited for this moment to finally meet you," Merlin said with a smile.

He snapped his fingers as four chairs appeared.

"Please, have a seat."

They all had a seat as Merlin smiled.

"Would you care…"

"Cut the chatter and tell us about our mother." Dan said.

"What's the hurry? You just got here. Let me know about you before we discuss business."

"We're out of here," Dan said getting up.

"You must be the hot head Daniel Emily's been talking about?"

Dan froze and looked at him.

"What was that?"

"Emily's been telling me about you for the past couple of days. So far everything she told me is true."

"And what kind of things would those be?"

"You have a poor attitude, get mad very quick, and ready to fight somebody at the drop of a hat."

Dan looked at Emily with daggers in his eyes as she folded her ears back.

"Really now? Then how about we do this my way?"

He walked over, grabbed Emily roughly by the hair and tossed her on the floor. Placing his foot on her back, he pulled out his gun.

"You got three seconds to tell us about our mother, or you're going to be short one employee."

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Angel said shocked.

"Shut up. One."

"Threaten me is not going to solve the problem," Merlin said sternly.

Dan fired a shot inches from her face making her yelp and whine.

"Two."

"If you kill her, you won't live here alive." Merlin said.

"I'll take my chances old man."

"DANIEL THAT'S ENOUGH!" Russ growled out in anger. "Strike two!" he yelled out and hit Daniel with a spell of pure force that blew him across the room and into a wall, nearly cracking the marble from the force of the impact.

This shocked everybody, even Dan who never heard his brother yell like that before, much less be attacked with a spell of that level where he felt a number of his insides do flip flops.

"Sit….down….now," he growled.

Dan, too shocked to say or do anything, put his gun away and sat down. Emily got up and sat down as well, still shaking from the experience. Russ's eyes looked straight into Merlin's.

"Now then old man, we've come for answers, and expect them. I may be the level headed one, but even I have my limits."

"And you must be Russell, the calm one. Angel's quite taken with you," Merlin said as Angel blushed.

"As I was saying, we got no time for bullshit. Now I can only contain my brother and myself for so long. Either tell us what we want to know or we walk out of here."

"And if I won't let you?"

"Then we won't hesitate to kill anybody in our way, starting with these two." Dan said getting his nerve and temper back.

Merlin looked into his eyes, trying to find even the slightest sign of a bluff but failed. He closed his eyes and laughed.

"Very well, I will tell. But on one condition?"

"What is that?" Russ asked.

"You two will allow yourself to be trained here, under my supervision."

Dan and Russ looked at each other as Dan shook his head no.

"I will not hold you here under lock and key. You will be free to do whatever you want. I only want to help you contain and control your magic before it gets out of control."

Russ looked at Dan who still shook his head no.

"Agreed," Russ said.

"Russ what the hell?" Dan said.

"But on few conditions?"

"Okay, and they are?"

"We come when we feel able to deal with the stress of being here. It's gonna take me a while get my brother's temper under control as is, once I find out what's eating at him. Plus, we have jobs. We joined the SNDU, to help people. Sitting in a classroom here twenty four hours a day, seven days a week isn't possible for me or my brother. You are not to treat us like little kids at school. We've been using our magic since before we hit our teens. We may be hot headed, but we have common sense. We are not children and treating us as such is only gonna piss us off."

Angel and Emily looked shocked this time.

"Russ that is not wise. If you want to control your magic, you have to be here everyday." Emily said.

"That's our deal. Take it or leave it."

Merlin closed his eyes. He didn't like the idea of them coming whenever they felt like because they may not show up at all. He opened them back up and looked at Russ.

"Agreed."

"Good. Now that that's settled, we'd like to know about our mother."

Merlin folded his hands and sat back in his chair.

"Your mother was a kind, powerful person. I met her when she was still young. Even young, she had great magic inside her. I offered to bring her here and train her to control her magic, but she refused saying she didn't need it to be controlled."

He let out a sigh before closing his eyes.

"Then she met your father, who belonged to the Red Courts."

"Red Courts?" Dan said confused.

"Oh shit!" Russell said.

"You know about them Russell?" Dan asked

"Yes Dan. I'm a bit more up to date on things of magical affairs and such. From what I've heard of the Red Courts, when they get involved in the lives of people, things get very, very nasty. This isn't going end well, Daniel. Please for my sake remain calm no matter what you hear please."

Daniel looked at Russell and heard his voice before turning his attention to Merlin as his temper slowly started to grow.

"Emily and Angel will tell you about them later. Your father tried to get her to join the Courts but she refused. Even Evan from the Faction wanted her magic power, but he wanted it sealed so it wouldn't harm anybody. After a while, your father honestly fell in love with Sheryl, and she convinced him to leave the Red Courts and turn his back on them forever. The two of them got married then took off where they had the both of you."

He rubbed his beard a couple of times before continuing.

"Alucard didn't like that one bit, so he sent an assassin after them. We found out about it and thus a war broke out between us and the Red Courts. The Faction didn't like that, so they tried to break up the war by eliminating the problem at the source. When they tried to attack her, both Sheryl and your father fought them off with little problem. But when they held both of you hostage, that's when she lost control."

Merlin stared off in the distance, remembering the past event very clearly.

"Your mother started destroying everything and everyone. Friend or foe didn't matter in her eyes. Lots of blood was shed and all of us decided to band together to try and control her before she destroyed the very world. It was a long, hard fought battle with hundreds of deaths. We finally managed to subdue, but she was killed in the process."

"Who killed her?" Dan asked.

Merlin went silent and closed his eyes as they both looked at him.

"Well?"

"I did," Merlin said softly "I know you think it was wrong, but it had to be done, for your sakes as well."

This sent Daniel in a rage as he grinded his teeth and gripped the arms of the chair hard. His magic started to rise rapidly and to Merlin's surprise, past his. The door opened as several people rushed in.

"Merlin, are you ok?" the rhino asked.

Dan stood up and held his hand out as a solid wall of ice blocked the people from coming any closer. He turned to Merlin and pointed his gun at him which started to glow.

"You killed our mother and have the balls to say it had to be done? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your fucking head off right now?"

"I didn't want to do it. It was either that, or you would've died in her onslaught."

"Bullshit, you had a choice!" Dan yelled angrily causing the floor to shake.

The people behind the ice started yelling, pounding on the ice but couldn't get through to help.

"Daniel stop this. You are losing control," Emily said.

"You shut up," Dan said, snapping his fingers and causing vines to break through the ground and wrap them up.

"This is why I had to stop your mother. This is what I didn't want to happen to," Merlin said calmly.

"Then why don't you join her and apologize."

He was about to pull the trigger when Russ got up, and extended his arm as everyone in the room gasped feeling the magic spell Russell just cast on his own brother. Daniel let go of his gun as his hands when to his throat and he choked as his windpipe was compressed. Daniel's focus on his magic was cut and his spells faded freeing those he had trapped.

Daniel turned around to face Russell as his eyes were filled with pain and fear as he tried to gasp for air, pleading with his brother's cold heartless stare as Russell said, "Strike three."

Daniel drop to his knees as his need for air got greater. The guards stepped back and just as they were about to attack, Merlin lifted his hand to tell them to hold their ground.

"Daniel we are police, guardians of the law and those around us. If we encountered a mage who had raged out of control and couldn't stop them as they killed everyone around them, we would have no choice but to bring them down any way possible, even if it meant killing them. If you somehow went out of control, like your doing now," Russell spoke as Daniel rolled onto his side struggling as Angel, Emily, and Merlin watch Russell use a death grip spell. A necromantic spell of this level or type was hard to get a hold of and it's use was barely tolerated at best.

Daniel on the other hand could very well hear Russell's words as he could not believe his brother was using this on him. He could feel his lungs starting to burn from lack of air, and fear set in at how pissed he'd made his brother, as he couldn't believe what he heard next as he looks at his angry brother rant angrily.

"I would do everything within my power to put you down, even if it meant killing you. If I went into a rage, I'd expect NO LESS FROM YOU DAMN IT!"

He ended his statement with a shout as he finally let his brother breath as he coughed out and gasped even choking out some blood from how tightly Russell held him. Russell came over to Daniel and dropped to his knees as he started to cry. Whatever Daniel had felt, Russell felt even worse at having been forced to do that to his own brother. Tears streamed down his cheeks as they both managed to slowly collect themselves.

"Mother is dead, yes. But killing him will not bring her back nor will it make her happy."

Dan sat up as Russ held him. Dan held his head down as tears dropped.

"It's not fair. IT'S NOT FAIR!" Daniel said hitting the floor.

Russ hugged his brother who hugged him back and cried softly, calming down as well.

"You little whelps," the rhino who was unimpressed at the emotional display. He had waited for their guard to drop along with the ice wall so he could deal with them as he rushed forward to attack

"Sanzo stop!" Merlin said

Sanzo stopped and looked at Merlin.

"But Merlin….."

"They are fine."

"I think we overstayed our welcome," Russ said helping his brother up. "We'll take our leave."

They walked past everybody who just stared at them. Some in shock, others in anger by not having the chance to strike at them.

"We still have an agreement correct?" Merlin said as they got to the door.

"Yes, just give us time please Merlin. That is all I ask," Russell said with his back turned before they continued down the hall.

They watched them leave before Sanzo turned to Merlin.

"Why are you letting them leave?"

"Because they are still young."

"Even still Merlin, those two are dangerous. Especially the one called Daniel. He's a loose cannon with the fuse lit." Sanzo said.

Merlin gave a smile while stroking his long white beard.

"He may be loose cannon. But deep down, he's a lost child. Russell is his guiding light. He will not lead him a stray. Emily and Angel, continue your watch over them."

"Of course," they both said with a bow.

Everybody left as the Merlin closed his eyes.

"I promised I would watch over your kids Sheryl, and I will keep my promise, no matter the situation that arises."

The girls hurried down the hall and up the elevator to see the brothers getting into the car. Getting in the back seat, everybody was quiet and the tension was high. Emily opened her mouth to say something but Russell shook his head quickly, telling now was not a good time. After another minute, he phone went off.

"This is Russell. Yes chief we're all here. Who's there?" he said shocked. "Okay, we'll be right there."

Russ put the key in the ignition as the car started. He gave a quick glance at Dan who had a far away look in his eyes that were full of hate and sorrow. He let out a sigh as he put the car in gear and drove off.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where are my bodyguards?" Pearl said tapping her foot.

"I called them and they should be here shortly," George said.

"Good, I hate to be kept waiting."

"Daniel and Russell have just arrived," Susan said over the intercom.

"Thank you Susan." George said.

The door opened as they walked in. Pearl looked at them but froze when she saw Daniel.

"Boys and girls, meet Pearl, the president's daughter. She'll be here for the next couple of days."

"How do you do Pear!l" Russ, Angel, and Emily said.

Not Dan, he sat down, eyes staring at nothing as he sunk into the chair. This behavior was new to George and Paul as they looked confused.

"Hey Russell, what's up with Daniel?" George asked.

"We heard some rather disturbing news and he's taking it the hardest." He said emotionally drained as well. His ears laid back, and tail slightly between his legs as he closed his eyes to focus his thoughts.

Pearl walked over and sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Don't worry about it," Dan replied.

She reached over and turned his head, looking straight in his eyes. There was a slight presence of magic felt as her eyes glowed softly.

"She's using Thought Reading," Emily said. "That's pretty advanced."

Her eyes stopped glowing before a single tear came down. Without warning, she jumped into his arms shocking everybody, even Dan.

"You poor thing. You're so alone. Don't worry, I'm here by your side now," Pearl said cuddling him, head under his chin.

"Come again?" Dan said.

"You need someone to love. I will be that one," Pearl said happily making Emily growl quietly.

"Um miss, I hardly know you."

"But I know everything about you Daniel Miller. You're twenty one years old, single and living with your brother Russell. You pretend to be a cold bastard in order to…."

"That's enough!" Daniel said angrily. "Did I give you permission to read my mind?"

Pearl just smiled before getting up.

"I need to know everything about my bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?" Dan said confused looking at George.

"You four are going to be her bodyguards for the next couple of days," George said.

"What's the occasion?" Russ asked.

"I'm going to the Magic Convention which my friend is holding. I'm also here to visit my old school and offer some advice to the children."

"God help them," Dan said quietly.

"I heard that," Pearl said.

Dan got up and went to the water cooler taking four quick drinks before splashing the other one on his face.

"Are we getting paid extra for this?"

"You'll get a bonus included in your check from the government." Dylan said.

"All right," Dan said. "So when do we start?"

"Ok Pearl, as your guards there is a rule you need to know about. If there is trouble, you will do what we say without hesitation. Cause it's for your protection, as well as ours. You disobey and depending on the outcome of the trouble, you may find yourself over my knee spanking your ass black and blue understand Miss Pearl?" Russ asked.

"He'll do it to I assure you of that." Irons added.

Pearl swallowed at Russell and a bit fearfully.

"Yes sir, I'm not stupid despite how I like to act."

Before Paul could say anything answer, the intercom went off.

"Chief, two more people have been abducted."

"Where?" George asked.

"Great Eastern Magic Academy."

Pearl's eyes went wide.

"That's where I went to school. We have to check it out," Pearl said and rushed out the door.

"Hey wait!" Russ said but was too late.

"Man, she's always jumping the gun so fast." Dylan said. "This is why I lose so much weight."

"Reminds me of somebody," Angel said.

"Shut up." Dan snarled.

"Anyway, she's now in your hands. If something happens to her, I have full authority to do what I want with the two of you. And believe me, when I get through with you, you won't know what hit you." Paul said with an evil smile.

"Yeah whatever." Russ said walking out the door.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"It's still not enough," the figure said watching the water glow a little brighter.

He walked over and examined them all.

"I've drained them of all their magic and yet I don't feel the power I should have."

He crossed his arms and walked back and forth. One of the worms crawled over as he looked at it. In one of its claws was a piece of paper.

"What is this?" he asked grabbing it. "Come one, come all to the third annual Magic Convention being held tonight at eight. Refreshments and entertainment will be provided. Proper attire required."

A smile grew on his face as the paper burned in his hands.

"Perfect," the figure said. "Gather everyone else. We have a party to crash."

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Pearl!"

Pearl turned around to see a collie in an ambulance.

"Fred, what happened?" Pearl asked running over.

"Some freak came here talking about stealing magic to gain his goal, ouch," he grimaced as the medic tended his wounds.

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"No."

Dan and Russ walked over and looked at one of several holes in the ground left by the worms. They felt a presence of magic deep inside somewhere.

"Wonder what's down there?" Dan said.

"No clue," Russ added. "But whatever it is, has all those people hostage."

They looked over to see Billy and Sam talking to a medium size black dragon.

"Are you sure that's what they look like?" Billy said.

"Positive. I know biological creatures when I see them," he stated snobbishly, pushing his thin glasses up his nose.

"But those are subterranean creatures. Why would they attack humans?" Sam asked.

"I think that person in all black was controlling them."

"What did he look like?"

They all turned to see Dan and Russ walking up.

"Nobody got a good look. The assailant was wearing a robe covering his face." Billy said. "What brings you two up here?"

"Guard duty." Dan said.

"Guarding who?"

Russ pointed his thumb behind him to Pearl as they opened their mouths.

"You knuckleheads are guarding HER!?" Billy said shocked.

"Yeah," Russ said.

"So what kind of creatures are we dealing with?" Dan asked.

"There were two of them, a carrion crawler and a grilick." the dragon said.

"What's the difference?" Russ asked.

"A carrion crawler uses paralyzing saliva to paralyze their prey before devouring it whole. Grilicks use their sickle like claws on the end of their tentacles to rip their prey apart while squeezing it to death. Normally they don't attack humans or morphs but will defend their territory if threaten."

"So why did they attack then?" Russ asked.

"I'll say it again, I think they were being controlled."

Dan looked back at the hole and stared down into it. God knows how deep or how far it went. Suddenly, he got these funny vibes coming from the hole. It seemed the more he looked down, the more it seemed to pull him inside the darkness. Pearl walked over and tapped him on the shoulder as the vibes stopped. His instincts kicked in as he pulled his gun out making her yelp.

"Fuck. Don't do that!" Dan said angrily.

"Sorry. We have to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The Magic Convention. It's formal attire so you need to get your penguin suit."

"Hell no. I refuse to wear a suit. Out of the question."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Magic Convention, a place where people all over the city meet to discuss magical politics, spells, and other bullshit topics. It's sponsored by Moe Howard. Supposedly, he and the Merlin are the best of friends and is at the same magical level, but no one knows for sure. He holds the convention in the Chateau D'Otelle, an assembly hall he made for special events like this. It can hold up to five hundred people.

"Tell me again why I'm wearing this?" Dan said.

He had on a white suit with matching shoes and a black tie while Russell had on a black suit with matching shoes and a white tie.

"Because you're guarding me. And wherever I go, you have to follow. Besides, you look handsome in a suit," she said holding his arm.

She had on a silver dress with matching gloves, black dress shoes, and jade earrings.

"Stop complaining. It's not everyday we get to do something like this." Russ said.

"The less I have to, the more I like it."

Dan looked around and found three people missing.

"Where are Dylan and the two headaches?"

"They went ahead of us. Besides," she said resting her head on his shoulder. "You're my date for tonight."

They reached the door as the attendant opened them for the group. Inside was a mass of people all talking, laughing, and moving about. Waiters were moving quickly this way and that with trays of refreshments.

"Pearl, so good to see you again."

They turned to their right to see an owl walked over to them.

"Mr. Howard, how are you?" Pearl said with a smile.

"Always good now that I get to see your beautiful figure," he said bending down to kiss her hand as Dan rolled his eyes.

"You flirt," she said blushing.

"Who are your friends?"

"This is Daniel and Russell Miller."

He tried not to show it, but both of them saw that slight hint of fear that crept into his eyes.

"The offspring's of the great Sheryl Airi Miller. A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise," they both said with a nod of their head.

"Ms. Pearl, there are a few people I would like you to meet. Care to join me?" he asked offering his arm.

"Of course," she said taking his arm. "You boys behave yourself."

"If you need refreshment they are over by the wall on the left. Help yourself." Howard said before disappearing with Pearl.

Dan adjusted his tie with a sigh.

"I'm going to find something to drink."

He turned to leave before Russ grabbed his shoulder.

"Behave yourself."

"Yeah I know," he said turning again but Russ gripped his shoulder harder.

"I mean it. We don't want to give our mother a bad name if everybody in here knows her. And if you lose your temper this time, I swear I'll put you in the hospital tonight understand?" he growled.

He felt Dan tense as his hands turned into fists.

"Whatever," Dan said with a hiss jerking his shoulder away and disappearing into the crowd.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So many candidates, all ripe with magic."

He walked in wearing a white shirt and pants with a black vest. Brown hair covered the left side of his face as his blue eyes surveyed everything.

"I need to place these scent markers on the people with high magic so my family can do their job."

He mingled in with the crowd and proceeded to mark people.

88888888888888888888888888888

"Shit, I hate wearing suits," Dan said grabbing another cup of wine.

He was about to take a sip when a person passed him making him tense. Time seemed to stop as the only two people able to move was him and this guy. The person stopped a couple of feet away before turning his head a little. Dan couldn't see his face as his hair covered it as the person turned his head back and walked away.

"I didn't know you go for guys."

"Shut up," Dan said turning back around as his eyes went wide.

Emily, Angel, Russ, and Dylan stood there. Dylan had on his usually suit while Angel was wearing a sparkling white dress, gloves, and pearl earrings. Emily had on a midnight black dress with the back exposed, gold earrings, and a necklace. Dan shook his head and took the rest of the wine straight to the head.

"I thought I told you to take it easy?" Russ said with a growl.

"It's only my third one" Dan snapped back.

"You look good in a suit." Angel said.

"Bah."

Everybody chuckled when a tapping sound from the speakers grabbed everybody's attention.

"Thank you all for coming to the third annual Magic Convention. I'm sure everybody has plenty of things to discuss but first, let me introduce my favorite jazz band who will favor us with a couple of songs. I give you now, The Mimics."

People started clapping as the band started to play an up tempo beat. Pearl ran over with a twinkle in her eye.

"Dance with me cutie," she said pulling his arm.

"No thank you," Dan said shaking his head. "I don't dance."

"Spoil sport," she said sticking her tongue out and grabbing Dylan's arm. "Come on Dylan, you dance with me then."

They watched them disappear into the crowd as Dan grabbed another cup of wine.

"Um…..Russ would…would you care…..to dance with me?" Angel said blushing.

Russ gave a smile before kissing her hand.

"Sure why not. Quick question, is pretty much every one save me and my brother aware of who are mother was and what she did?"

The look on Angel's face told him the answer as he shook his head.

"How the hell did we get left out of the loop then?" he said taking her to follow Pearl and keep an eye on their charge.

"Have fun," Dan said, drinking down another glass.

Emily stood there blushing as Russ and Angel walked past her. Russ gave an evil grin and gave a light push to Emily's back. She let out a gasp as she lost her footing and fell. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact. When it didn't happen, she opened her eyes to find herself in Dan's arms.

"Nice reflexes bro. Now that you have a dance partner, start dancing."

"You bastard," Dan growled.

He helped her up as she looked down at the ground.

"All right, I surrender. I'll dance with you." he said with a sigh rubbing his eyes.

Emily looked up and gave a smile, nodding her head. Dan offered his arm as they mixed into the crowd.

8888888888888888888888888888888

The man looked down from the top of the stairs at all the people dancing as he smiled.

"Like lambs waiting to be slaughtered."

He closed his eyes as he felt his family underneath the building, waiting the word to strike.

"Patience my friends. The time to strike will be soon."

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dan and Emily mixed into the already big crowd on the floor. He put one hand around her as the other held her hand. She shivered a little as he held her close.

"I just want to say, I'm sorry for the things I told Merlin. My brother is at times the only one who can keep me in check. I'd be in jail or worse by now if it wasn't for him."

Emily didn't respond as she let out a sigh.

"I know you think I'm a burden, but all I really want is to be your friend. Everything I tried failed. I wish you would think about other people's feeling before you lash out at them. All you care about is yourself without giving a damn about the other person you hurt."

She lowered her head and let out a sniff. Something inside Dan finally melted as he let out a sigh. He moved his hand from behind her and lifted her chin, looking her in the eyes. He leaned down and kissed her softly, shocking her but she went with before they broke off.

"If that's your way of apologizing, I accept," she said with a smile.

Dan for the first time, smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said.

"See, is being nice so hard?"

"Don't push it." Dan said with a smile.

She chuckled as they continued with their dance before Dan tensed up and stopped to look around.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

The sound of glass shattering above them grabbed everybody's attention as they looked up to see a lone figure standing on the railing looking down.

"Now that I have your attention, please listen."

Dan looked over at Russ who nodded his head.

"I am in need of magical energy. And what better place then here. So do I have any volunteers or do I have to choose?"

"What the hell are you talking about and how did you get in here boy?" Howard chirped.

"I am finishing my father's legacy. That's all you need to know," the figure said giving a smile.

"Where's security at? Get him out of here!" Howard yelled.

The figure let out a laugh and shook his head. Reaching behind him, he lifted up a bag and tossed it towards him as it landed on the floor with a sickening thud. Howard picked up the bag as it was pretty light. But when he opened the bag, he closed it immediately after gagging and throwing up.

"If you meant that security, let's just say they are "headed" up in the world. Now then, do I have and volunteers to help me?"

Nobody said anything as they looked at each other in confusion.

"Very well then. We'll do it the fun way. Seek and contain them," he said snapping his fingers.

As he did that, the building started to shake as the crawlers and grilicks came through the floor and walls. People started running left and right screaming in fright. The people that were marked were quickly paralyzed and taking underground.

"No, stay away from me," Pearl yelled as she got cornered by two grilicks.

"Pearl!" Dylan yelled and ran over to her.

He didn't get halfway as a tentacle paralyzed him, making him dropped to the ground. They got a little closer before an ethereal image of a ram's head appeared and smashed them into the wall letting out a high pitch squeal of pain.

"Are you okay?" Dan asked as he ran up to her.

She was about to respond when Dan felt his body get restricted as the grilicks body wrapped around him tightly.

"How dare you hurt my family," the man said walking up to him.

"Family?" Dan said before letting a grunt as his body got squeezed harder.

"That's right. They are the only family I need. So don't interfere with my business."

He walked passed Dan and went to Pearl who stood there shaking. He was about to reach for her when the grilick let out a yell. He turned to see thorns coming out of Dan's body as yellow blood covered his suit. The grilick let go and dropped to the ground, shaking a little before going still. This sent the man into a rage as he pulled out the small rapier he had.

"You killed one of my family!" he yelled lunging at him.

Dan got his breath before ducking a swing that was inches from taking off his head. The man recovered quicker then Dan and took another swing which grazed Dan's shoulder. Dan reached down and pulled out his gun, ducking another swing. He rolled on the ground, spun around took aim and fired, breaking the sword in half. He got up quick and pointed the gun at the back of his head.

"Call them off," Dan said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Call them off or I'll blow your head off right here," Dan said pulling back the hammer.

"I intend to finish my father's legacy, and nothing is going to stop me. Not even you…Daniel Miller."

This shocked Dan for a second, which was just enough time as a tentacle struck him in the leg, paralyzing him as he went to one knee. The man looked down at him as he smiled.

"You will not be the one to stop me," he said before climbing on the back of a grilick and going out one of the many holes in the building.

Dan let out a growl as his body started to glow lightly, curing him of the paralyzation.

"Dan, you okay?" Russ asked.

"Yeah," Dan said putting his gun away and looking at the hole he left in. "Who the hell is that guy and how does he know my name."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Dammit!" the man yelled, tossing the broken rapier on the ground. "I got careless."

The people he abducted hung from the webbing as the water went from a pale green to a faint yellow. He walked into the knee high water and knelt down as the water went to his neck.

"Yes, I can feel it," he said closing his eyes. "I'm close father, so very close."

He cupped his hands and gathered some of the water. Lifting his hands, he brought it to his lips before drinking it. He let out a sigh as he started to glow a faint yellow along with the water.

"Just a couple more and I'll complete what you always wanted to accomplish."

He got up out the water as it clung to his clothes and look at his worm family.

"Let's go get the final two."

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Why is it that whenever something happens in my town, you two are always involved somehow?" Paul said angrily.

"He had blue eyes also," Dan said to a dalmation that was making the sketch of the person Dan fought with.

"Do you know that the damage alone is over five hundred thousand? And that's not counting the hospital bill."

"Is that it?" the dalmatian asked.

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks Jason," Dan said taking the paper and walking out towards the chief's office.

"Are you even listening to me?" Paul said, walking behind him and still ranting.

Dan didn't answer him as he walked in and went to the computer, placing the picture on the scanner. "Scanning in progress" a voice said.

"Don't forget those people pay your salary," Paul said angrily.

Dan walked over calmly and hit the speakerphone button and dialed a number as everybody looked curiously.

"Honda News," a voice said.

"Jason, what's going on guy?" Dan said.

"Hey Dan, how's it going?"

"Great. Did you get that package I sent you?"

"Yeah I got it. But I'm confused by why it says do not open until I got your phone call."

"It's okay. Can you open the package now and hand the contents over to the lead anchor?"

"Don't you dare open that package!" Paul shouted.

"I recognize that voice. Is the mayor there with you?" Jason asked.

"Yes that's him," Dan said.

"I thought you said you wouldn't give that to anybody?" Paul said angrily. "We had a deal."

"If you keep bothering me, I'll tell him to give them the contents. Sorry to bother you Jason."

"No problem bro, take care."

Dan hung up the phone as Paul stood there fuming. "Scanning complete" the voice said as a picture appeared on the screen.

"Let's see, Ryudo Wolfsbane, age twenty four, weight one ninety nine, height five eleven. Parents deceased. Known addresses are one twenty four Lakeview St. and five eighty nine Chesterbrook Lane," Russ said reading the screen.

"Okay, Russ, you and Angel take the first address. Dan, you and Emily take the second." George said.

"Will do chief." Russ said.

Everybody headed for the door when Pearl ran in front of them.

"I want to go. I want to have some fun too."

"We can't have you getting hurt," Angel said.

"You're my bodyguard's right? How can I get hurt?"

"This is not a game Pearl. You can get hurt." Emily said.

Pearl gave her an evil look before walking over and wrapping her arms around Dan who looked at her.

"You'll protect me, right cutey?" she said rubbing noses happily with a murr.

Emily's fur bristled as her hackles rose, balling her fists angrily.

"Will you stay out of trouble?" Dan asked.

"Of course."

"Then let's go."

88888888888888888888888888

Dan pulled into the driveway of the condos and found a parking spot. Getting out, they walked up to the door of a one floor condo.

"Damn, he was a rich guy." Pearl said looking around at the neighborhood.

Dan tried the door as it was locked. Using his fingertip, he fired a small spell at the door knob causing it to unlock. Pulling out his gun, he walked in first. Seeing the place empty, he called the girls in.

"Look for anything that will tell us what he plans on doing with all those people he kidnapped." Dan said looking through the draws.

Emily took the rear bedroom while Pearl took the kitchen. Pearl got bored quickly and walked over to Dan, wrapping her arms around him again murring happily.

"What are you doing?" Dan asked, looking through a book.

"I meant what I said to you in the station. I want to be yours."

"This is not the time or place for this," Dan said placing the book back.

Pearl turned him around and kissed him, just as Emily walked in making her gasp. Dan pushed her back before looking at Emily.

"Did you find anything?"

"Um…n…no. Nothing," she said before walking back.

"Now then, where were we?" Pearl said licking her lips.

She went in for another kiss but Dan stopped her.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me?"

"I think you're lovely, but this can't and won't work between us."

Pearl gave a smile before chuckling.

"We can make it work," she said kissing him again, pushing her tongue in as it mingled with Dan's.

Dan pushed her off again catching his breath as his mouth tingled a little.

"Please stop this."

"Why? You're body's telling me otherwise," she said looking at the small tent forming in his pants.

"I said it before, this is not the place for….."

Before he could finish, he tensed up and looked around. The ground started to shake a little as Pearl grabbed a hold of him to keep from falling.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Emily, we're leaving!" he shouted.

Emily ran out the house followed closely by Pearl. When Dan got to the door, he let out a yell of surprise as something wrapped around his body and pulled him up in the air. The girls let out a yell as they got surrounded on all sides.

"Once my family gets the scent, they don't let their prey go," Ryudo said, walking from behind the building.

"Ryudo," Dan said angrily.

Ryudo smiled at him before walking to the girls.

"These are the last two people I need before I can finish what my father started."

"What are you talking about?" Dan said.

"I will become a level five, just like in my father's research."

Emily's eyes went wide as she looked at him.

"You can't become a level five. It's only through heritage."

"Wrong my dear." Ryudo said turning to look at her. "My father has found a way to do it without it being through heritage. Perhaps you heard of it, since you're from the Wizard's Council."

"Wait, you don't mean….?" she said shocked.

"I do. Magic Absorption."

"That's a violation of the third rule of magic. If you do that, you not only drain them of their magic, but you'll kill them as well."

"I care little for your rules. Take them." he said.

The worms converged on them quickly as they subdued them before taking them underground.

"EMILY!" Dan yelled as lighting surged through his body electrocuting the grilick holding him.

He dropped to the ground and ran towards Ryudo. Ryudo just laughed as an enraged Daniel ran towards him. Dan got inches from him before a sickle claws got imbedded into his leg making him yell. Another one got stuck into his other leg and both his arms pinning him to the ground. Ryudo walked over and knelt down.

"Don't you see Daniel? You can't win."

"If anything happens to either of them, I'll kill you."

A sickle claw edged its way under Dan's neck and pressed hard making him wince.

"They want revenge for the death of their family. The only thing keeping you alive is me. If you try to stop me, I won't stop them next time."

Ryudo grabbed Dan's gun and used the handle to knock him out.

"Pleasant dreams."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Where's Dan at? He's late?" Russ said tapping his foot.

"Pearl probably has him in a shopping mall or something," Angel said drinking some water.

"Chief?" Susan said over the intercom.

"What is it Susan?"

"You better come see this."

Everybody walked outside to see Dan wrapping his wounds.

"Daniel, what happened? Where's Emily and Pearl?" Russ asked.

"He took them," Dan said. "And I'm going to get them back."

"Are you nuts? There has to be at least a hundred of those worms creatures with him," Angel said.

"That doesn't matter to me. What matters is killing the son of bitch.." he said tighten a wrap.

"You can't do this by yourself. I'm calling in back up," George said picking up the phone.

Dan grabbed the knife he was using and tossed it at the phone breaking it.

"I'm going alone. He belongs to me."

Russ looked at him as he never saw his brother act like this. Then he asked the question he knew the answer to and the reason for his behavior.

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

Daniel paused and looked at Russ for a second before continuing his treatment.

"Sam, you got something for immunity against paralyzation?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, but it won't work if you get hit with that saliva numerous times," Sam said handing him a vile.

"He's fallen in love with Emily?" Angel asked.

"You're wrong!" Dan said getting up testing his legs. "I owe him, that's all."

Dan started for the door with the extra ammo in his bag.

"Daniel!" Russ yelled.

Dan turned around and caught the gun Russ gave him. He looked at Russ with a confused looked.

"If you get yourself killed, I swear I'll strangle you."

Dan gave a smile and nodded his head before getting into the car and speeding off.

"Think he'll do it?" Angel asked.

"If I know my brother, he'll succeed, or die trying. And if it's the latter, I'll kill him myself."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"You're mad Ryudo. If the Council finds out about this, you will be punished." Emily said.

"It doesn't matter to me," Ryudo said kneeling in the water which glowed a brighter yellow. "My father's legacy will bear fruit, once I drink this, I will achieve level five."

He cupped his hands and dipped it in the water. Bringing the water up, he swallowed it down as he laughed. Emily felt the magic around him build greatly making her whine before she passed out as her life-force got drained. A grilick crawled over as he looked at it before smiling.

"So you're coming for me huh? Then come to me, Daniel Miller."

88888888888888888888888888888888

Dan stopped the car at the house and got out. Lighting a flare, he tossed it down the hole as it fell for about thirty feet. Grabbing the rope, he tied it to the back of the car and went down the hole. Hitting the bottom, he grabbed his flashlight and his gun as he traveled the tunnels. He tensed as he felt a very strong magical force sweep by him making him shiver a bit.

"I'm coming for you, you bastard. Just you wait for me."

He walked down the dark, damp tunnels, slowly placing one foot over the other. He heard a rock drop behind him as he turned quickly, only to see nothing but darkness. Turning around, he heard strange hissing noises from all around as the tunnel split into four, one above and three going to the left, right, and straight ahead.

"Shit, which one?"

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the magic he felt. A pulling sensation came from the right side as he went with it. He walked further down as the tunnel started to get smaller up to the point he had to crawl. Light at the other end got his attention as he crawled over to it. Looking inside, he saw the cocoons lined over the pool of water. After a few forceful quick, he broke through the tunnel wall and dropped into the room and spotted Emily in the far corner.

"Emily!" Dan said running over. "Emily, can you hear me?"

Emily let out a small whine before opening her eyes.

"Da…Daniel?" she said weakly.

"You're okay, thank god," he said giving her soft kiss. "Hang on."

He brought his knife out and cut her free as she fell into his arms weakly.

"Ry….Ryudo…..he…."

"Shush, save your strength. Where's Pearl?" he asked looking around till he found her further in.

He walked over and cut her down as she opened her eyes.

"You came for me," she said with a weak smile.

"I'm still your bodyguard till you return. Can you walk?"

"I think so," she said taking careful steps with him as leverage.

Emily walked over weakly shaking her head.

"These other people had their life force taken from them. They're all dead."

"Dammit. Fine, let's get out of here."

They walked out the only door as it twisted and turned, opening up to a huge cavern. Huge stalagmites hung from the ceilings and the ground as dozens of holes and tunnels were all around them. Patches of glowing moss gave the cave some light, enough to see around.

"I see you made it."

Dan brought his gun out and looked around, eyes darting this way and that.

"I finally did it. I finished my father's work. I am now a level five," Ryudo said appearing from behind a stalagmite.

Dan fired off five shots which bounced off a shield as Ryudo smiled.

"You see, I can't be hurt. But you can."

He raised his hand towards Dan as an invisible wave of power knocked Daniel into the air and into a nearby stalagmite. The girls rushed over as Dan shook the stars dancing in his head. Movement caught their eye as several crawlers and grilicks emerged from the tunnels.

"My family wants revenge from the murder you committed. You will die a slow painful death as they consume the flesh off your body."

Dan stood up and felt the back of his head and felt a small wet spot. He let out a growl of anger and locked his eyes on Ryudo.

"Emily, can you teleport?"

"I think so, but it'll take some time since I got some of my life-force drained."

"I'll cover for you. Just get out of here."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Somebody has to stop him."

"But…."

"I'll come back to all of you. I promise. Plus if I don't, my brother will kill me."

Emily hesitated but nodded her head and closed her eyes in concentration. The wind picked up as her tails and hair went into the air, a white pentagram appearing under her. The worms let out a shrill whine and charged. Dan pulled out Russ's gun and started firing away. His shot were dead on as they hit their mark with accuracy.

"Hurry up Emily," Dan said reloading.

"Almost there, but I don't have enough in me," she said breathing hard from the strain.

Dan ran over and hugged her, giving her some of his power as the pentagram turned red as Emily and Pearl started to disappear. She looked him in the eye as a single tear went down her muzzle before she vanished. Dan let out a yell of pain as a sickle cut right down his back, ripping his shirt as the wound filled up with blood.

"Fucker!" Dan yelled and jumped at it firing away at its beak like mouth dropping it to the ground.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

"Russ are you sure it was okay to let Daniel go alone?" Angel asked looking at Russell who had his arms crossed leaning on the wall.

"I couldn't stop him even if I tried. Besides, there are some things I can't help him with."

Russ's tail went rigid as he looked around. Angel felt it too as she looked also. The red pentagram appeared as Emily and Pearl dropped to the ground.

"Emily!? What happened?" Angel said running over to her.

"D…..Daniel," she said weakly before passing out.

Russ balled his fists tight and looked out the window.

"You better come back alive, you hear me you jerk."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dan let out a grunt as he slid on the ground. He held his arm as blood came down from the gash he had. His left leg was becoming numb as the vial Sam gave him was wearing off fast.

"Don't you see Daniel? You can't win against family," Ryudo said, floating in the air with a sinister smile.

Dan raised his gun weakly at him and tried to fire only to hear a click as the barrel was empty. Ryudo gave a smile as he gave another push with his hand causing another invisible force of power to crush him against a stalagmite. Using one finger, he guided his body into rock after rock laughing away until he dropped his body on the hard ground with a thud.

"I can see your body can't take anymore. So why don't we end this. Rip him to shreds. Leave nothing remaining."

They seem to let out a shriek of joy as they advanced on Dan who got to his knees albeit weakly. Lightning started flashing through his eyes as Ryudo felt it.

"What is this? Where is this magical energy coming?"

That same sword spell he used on Ginyu appeared as Dan grabbed the handle.

"Impossible. How can he use such magic? Only I should be able to do such things," Ryudo said angrily.

He held his hand to the side as the same sword appeared making Ryudo smile.

"Whatever you do, I can do better. Kill him!"

They charged Dan who ran towards them, swinging away. He carved his way through the mass as yellow blood covered the area, but more still came out of the tunnels.

"You can't kill them all Daniel. Just give up."

Dan found himself surrounded as he raised his hand, his face set in a snarl.

"Acid Storm!" he yelled.

A yellow cloud appeared overhead as it rained down green, acidic rain. They let out shrieks of pain as the drops burned their skin. Ryudo put up a barrier as he watched his family get melted by the spell. The rain receded as Dan went to one knee out of breath.

"You killed my family. You will die!" Ryudo said with rage in his eyes.

Dan brought his sword up as he blocked the wild attacks which pushed his back to the wall. With a strong swing, Ryudo knocked the sword out of Dan's hand and drove his sword right through his shoulder pinning him to the rock as Dan let out a yell. He held onto the blade as Ryudo pushed it further, destroying the bone completely.

"I'm going to kill you. Revenge for my family you murdered."

He raised his sword for the final blow before he covered his mouth as he coughed up blood.

"What…what's going on?"

More blood came out his mouth as he held his stomach. Dan pulled the blade out of his shoulder as he held his shattered and busted shoulder before looking at Ryudo as his body started to glow.

"Father, it hurts. What do I do? Please help me," Ryudo cried.

Dan for a split second, felt pity on him. But rage overtook his senses as he grinded his teeth.

"I said I would kill you, and will keep my word."

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the spell that he had no clue he was casting.

"Mother of all life on this world. Come forth and cleanse the land with your purity and holy blessing. Tsunami!"

As soon as he said that, the tunnels exploded with water filling the cavern. The cold water came in through every tunnel, killing off any worms remain as they drowned helplessly. With so much water being summoned in one place, it shot up through the various holes the worms dug causing people to run in confusion. Everybody ran outside to look at what was going on.

"What the hell is this?" Russ asked, seeing the water gushing out of the holes.

Angel's eyes went wide and remembered what it was.

"He casted the Tsunami. And with him being underground, the water's coming out of the holes."

Dan looked around as the carcasses of the worms floated to the top of the cave. He started to move when he felt two hands go around his throat. Ryudo was yelling, causing bubbles to come out his mouth as Dan, with one good arm tried to loosen his grip. He started to lose conscious when he saw the sword float by. Grabbing it, he plunged it into Ryudo's stomach as he looked at him shocked. Blood flowed out as his grip loosened and his eyes closed as he floated lifelessly to the top.

"Shit, I can't die now. But so tired," Dan said to himself as he tried to move but was too weak.

He chuckled to himself as his air was almost up.

"You were right mother, the world can be your greatest enemy if you treat it wrong."

He closed his eyes as the last of his air left him.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Why are you always like that Daniel?"

"Because I can be," Daniel said angrily sitting on the stairs looking at the moon in the sky.

Sheryl walked over and sat next to him.

"You can't be like this forever honey. Nobody has done you any wrong."

"The whole world is against me. From now out, I'm going to care only about myself and my brother. Everybody else can just drop and die."

"Where did you get this attitude from? The world is not against you just because you can't get things your way."

"Why can't I? Everybody else gets things their way."

"Because people work for it. They respect themselves and the people around them."

"Humph," Dan said turning his face away from his mother.

Sheryl gave a sigh and stood up.

"If that's the way you feel then remember this, the world can be your greatest friend, or your deadliest enemy. It's up to you to decide which one you wish for."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Dammit, breathe!" Russ said, blowing into Daniel mouth again.

He preformed CPR, pumping his chest and letting the air go through his body. He was about to blow again when Dan started coughing up water. Russ turned him to his side as water poured from his mouth.

"Daniel!" Emily shouted and ran up to him, kissing him deeply even though he was still coughing up water.

"You really are a handful to take care of, you know that," Russ said breathing deeply and catching his breath.

Dan reached over and held his brother's hand tightly.

"Thanks," he said weakly before passing out.

Evan watched from the shadows as they carried Dan into the ambulance. He gave a grunt as he turned and disappeared into the darkness.

8888888888888888888888888888888

"Thank you again for everything," Pearl said hugging everybody. "I'll never forget you guys."

"I probably will," Dan said quietly.

"I heard that," Pearl said as she headed for the gate followed by Dylan.

They all watched her plane leave before leaving the airport. Paul was standing there with a piece of paper in his hand.

"I finally got the authority to put your asses away for a long time. Here's a paper signed by the governor giving me full authority to arrest you. You caused enough damage to my town."

Dan rubbed his eyes before pulling out a piece of paper of his own and giving it to Paul.

"What this?"

"It's signed by the president himself giving us a full pardon for anything we did. I had it written up before Pearl left. Looks like you lose again," Dan said with a smile.

Paul was livid as he pulled on his hair while kicking and screaming.

"Mark my words, you will pay for everything you've done. Your day will come."

They got into the car and headed for the office. Russ and Angel got out as Russ leaned on the roof, looking into the driver's seat window at Dan.

"You really are a handful you know that?"

"I try," Dan said.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who will be looking after you," Russ said, looking at Emily who blushed.

"I can take care of myself." Dan said starting the car.

Russ reached in and gave Dan a quick lick on the lips and a hug.

"I'll always be there for you bro."

"Me too," Dan said hugging him back.

"Now go on, get out of here. I'll handle your share of the paperwork. But remember, you owe me."

"You got it," Dan said with a smile.

Dan pulled into the driveway as they both got out and went inside. He headed upstairs and into his room where he closed the door. Sitting down on the bed, he took off his shirt, letting out a grunt as his shoulder wasn't completely healed but well enough to move it thanks to a little magic. A knock was heard as Emily walked in. No words were spoken between them as Emily walked over and kissed him deeply. She let out a moan as he ran his fingers through her soft fur.

"Don't ever scare me again like that," she said with a soft growl.

"I don't die that easily," he said with a smile before realizing she was naked. "And what do you think you're doing in my room naked?"

"The same thing you're thinking," she said slipping her hand down his shorts and grabbing his erection making him jump a little.

"I guess opposites do attract," Dan said tracing a finger around one of her perky nipples making her squirm.

"The world is funny like that," Emily said, kissing him again as they both fell onto the bed.

Dan roamed her body which squirmed under his hands. He reached down further to her twin tails which were twitching like crazy as he grabbed a hold of one and gently stroked her back making her howl in pleasure. He smiled as his other hand went under her other tail and gently rubbed the wet lips of her vagina making her arch her back and yip.

"Oh Daniel, take me now! I can't wait any longer," she whined, grinding her hips into his groin and soaking his shorts in her nectar.

Even Dan had his limits as he was so hard it hurt. He wiggled under her weight to take his shorts off, never letting his hand stop rubbing her as she moaned and whined loudly, pushing back into his fingers. Finally getting his shorts off, the tip of his cock touched her hot opening making him jump as he buried all of his rod into her. The initial penetration was enough to make her cum as she let out a howl, her tunnel convulsing and squeezing around the intruding member.

"Tight fit," Dan said breathlessly, feeling those tight walls crush his dick.

"Less talk, more fucking," she growled as she started to bounce on his lap, slowly at first but picking up speed.

Her tails seem to have a mind of their own as they wrapped around Daniel's wrists, guiding them to her firm ass which he held firmly and pushed as far as he could go into her making her yip in pleasure as he rubbed her walls deliciously with each thrust. He rolled her over with a groan as she wrapped her legs around him tightly and kissed him feverishly. He continued to pump into her, his hips slapping firmly onto hers as the bed creaked in unison with each connection. She let out a howl which was muffled by the kiss as she came again, squeezing him hard making Dan grunt and go faster into her. The slick sounds of her juices was heard by them both as it matted their groins and making them sticky. She broke off, panting with tongue out and held him tightly against her chest whining with bliss.

"Harder! Harder!" Emily moaned, loving the feeling as she pushed her hips upwards to match his thrusts, his thick cock twitch inside her signalling the inevitable end.

"Emily…..I…..can't…."

"Cum in me. Let it go Daniel, please," she begged as her tails wrapped, making sure he unloaded every drop into her needy womb.

Sweat came down his forehead as his limit was reached. He pushed as deep as he could into her and exploded, stars dancing in his vision as thick ropes of cum flooded painted her walls. Emily's body went rigid as she felt the hot liquid coat her walls in thick spurts. That triggered her release as she let out a howl, her muscles milking every drop from his penis, no matter how little. Once the fireworks ended, he collapsed on his side breathing hard as Emily rested her head under his chin also seeing stars.

"Mmmmm, it's been awhile since I had it that good," Emily murred.

She looked up at Dan who had his eyes closed.

"Did you go to sleep already? You asshole."

Dan chuckled as he put one arm around her.

"I'm not asleep yet. About to be soon though."

She cuddled under him as he tossed the blanket over both of them.

"See, you can be a gentleman, if you try."

"Don't push your luck," he said making her laugh as they fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's embrace.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Paul stormed into his home office, slamming his fists down on the desk as he yelled as loud as he could. He was so wrapped up into his anger he didn't notice the other person in the shadows watching him.

"So, you want to get rid of the millers do you?" the voice asked.

Paul spun around in anger, ready to lash out

"Who are you?" he demanded,, more than willing to kill the intruder.

"My name is Ginyu. I know you want to get rid of the Millers. Perhaps I could be of assistance."

Paul recoiled at the offer. Then, the most evil smile curled on his lips.

"Perhaps you can help me."


	3. Chapter 3

Mystic City

Chapter 3

Dead Man Walking.

Russ tossed and turned in his bed, whining softly and breathing deeply. He kept mumbling "Stay away" and "No" as his body moved in the bed. After a minute, his body relaxed and he opened his eyes slowly. He was still in an unconscious state of mind when he heard somebody in his room walking towards the bed. Trapped in his nightmare, he went right into stalking mode. He reached under his pillow, grabbing the dagger his mother gave him and pouncing on the figure.

"You'll never take me alive," he growled angrily.

The figure let out a yell as Russ brought them both to the ground. The figure managed to roll out the way of the dagger that struck the ground inches from the figures head.

"Russell wake up, it's me Angel!" she said scared.

Russell pinned her to the ground again raising his dagger before her scent flowed into his nose as he shook his head from his past nightmare. He rolled off her and sat down leaning on the bed's edge.

"Bad bunny," he said cutely but tiredly, panting out in fear and terror. "Do yourself a favour and knock before you come in. Otherwise I might not wake up next time. I'm prone to nightmares," he said pointing his mother's dagger right at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, ears bent back over her head.

Russ looked over at the clock which read ten forty nine pm. He let out a yawn before standing up and crawling back in bed.

"So what do you want?"

"I was hoping I could sleep in here with you. Its cold in our room and my sleeping partner has found someone else," Angel said blushing a little.

Russell was silent for a moment before saying okay as Angel got in the bed with him. Russ put his dagger back under his pillow and let out another yawn and started to close his eyes. He felt the bed shift softly as Angel got closer.

"Um Russ…..may I…..hold you?"

"….fine," Russ said.

Angel wrapped her arm around his chest and put her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh.

"Can I ask a question?" Angel asked.

"What is it?"

"Why are you a wolf and your brother isn't? And both your mother and your father were humans."

Russ let out a chuckle.

"I'll explain tomorrow."

"Okay," Angel said letting out a yawn before closing her eyes.

Russ turned his eyes and took a quick glance at her. Her hair went down the side of his chest as it was long and not tied up. He caught her scent which smelt like roses in the spring as he felt himself getting aroused rather quickly. He closed his eyes as a slight smile could be seen on his muzzle before he drifted off into sleep.

8888

"Are they still in there?" Dan asked.

"Yeah," Billy said.

"How many did you count?"

"About four."

"Want me to come with you?" Emily asked.

"No. You stay here with Billy," Dan said putting on his earpiece and slamming a clip into his gun.

"Call if you need me," Billy said.

Dan nodded and headed out into the night street towards an old four story building which was abandoned and in the rundown part of the neighbourhood. He avoided the street lamps that lined the side-walk as he arrived at the back of the building.

"Daniel?" Emily said over the earpiece.

"What do you want?"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Please don't bother me now."

Daniel looked around for the fire escape ladder only to find it broken and in ruins. He let out a mental curse before holstering his gun. Placing his hands on the brick wall, he closed his eyes and focused his thoughts. The wall vibrated a little before glowing metal rings sprung from the wall, making a makeshift ladder.

"It pays to improvise," Dan said with a smile as he started his climb.

He reached the top as the rings disappeared. Looking around, he found the air vent. Unscrewing the cover, he slid in and went down.

Emily paced back and forth while Billy kept watch.

"He's been gone to long. Let's go help him."

"It's only been ten minutes Emily, relax."

She took a deep breath and sat on the hood.

"This is your first field assignment huh?" Billy said looking at her.

"Yeah kind of," she said blushing. "I'm not use to this kind of thing."

"I can tell, it shows." Billy said with a smile. "Well don't worry about Daniel. He may be an ass, but he's damn good at what he does."

Emily smiled before she noticed a red dot on Billy's back.

"Billy, what's that red dot on your back?"

"What dot?"

He turned around to see a laser sight pointed at him as he growled.

"Get up nice and easy," a figure said in the darkness.

They got up and stood side by side.

"You girl, look in the car and handcuff you buddy."

She looked at Billy who nodded his head. Opening the door, she looked in the glove department and found a pair. Grabbing them, she handcuffed Billy's hands behind his back.

"Good girl," the figure said stepping out of the shadows.

He was a lizard with a scope Springfield aimed at both of them. Pulling out his phone, he dialled a number.

"I got them. The other one must be inside somewhere. I'm bringing them now."

He put the phone away giving a smile.

"March," he said pushing them towards the building.

8888

Dan peeked out the vent making sure the coast was clear before unscrewing it and landing on the mouldy carpet quietly.

"So far so good," Dan said to himself. "Remind me to never owe Russell any more favours."

Dan reached up and tapped his earpiece.

"Billy I'm in. Which floor are they on?"

No response.

"Billy you copy?"

" _Sorry, but Billy's a little tied up at the moment."_

Dan tensed up as his stomach knotted.

"I'm suppose to bring you in alive but I will kill you is you hurt either of them."

" _You're in no position to act big."_

"Where are they?"

" _Drop your gun down the elevator shaft first."_

Dan cursed as he went to the open shaft and tossed it down as it hit the bottom with a clang.

" _Room twenty one twenty. We'll be waiting."_

Turning around, Dan went for the stairs and walked to the second flood carefully. Twenty one twenty was down the hall as he inched his way, checking his back every minute. He walked up to the door and peeked in. He couldn't see anything but a faint light so he opened it more as he saw Emily first, then Billy on the ground bleeding from the mouth and eyebrow.

"So nice of you to join us," a voice said behind him.

Dan turned around only to get suckered punch as he stumbled into the room where he got pinned to the ground by two people. A roo walked into view and looked down at him.

"I guess what I've done in the past weeks were pretty bad if they're sending the SNDU," he said.

Dan looked up at the roo. His fur was dirt brown as he wore a pair of black pants, tank top and a wind breaker jacket with the sleeves rolled up.

"Joe Cable, you're under arrest for abuse of magic, unlawful summoning of demons, and murder. Resist arrest and I will be more then willing to kill you now."

Joe laughed before kicking Dan in the face making him recoil in the grasp of the people who held him.

"A cop down to the end huh?" Joe said bending down to look at Dan who had a busted lip and nose. He looked at him with murder in his eyes. "Also a tough guy to boot?"

"Hey boss can we plug him?" the lizard said.

"Not yet. I want to have some fun first. Get him on his knees."

Joe proceeded to pummel Dan with kicks and punches as Emily watched helplessly until she couldn't take it any more.

"Stop, please stop it!" she cried.

Joe stopped and looked at her as they dropped Dan's body on the ground.

"So, you want me to stop huh?"

"Yes, please don't hit him any more."

"Okay, I'll stop. But you have to do what I say," he said with a grin.

He walked over and lifted her roughly by the hair and kissed her. His long tongue gaining access from the gasp she did. She pushed him back coughing as he laughed.

"Make me feel good, and I'll let them both go."

"No, I can't."

"Very well, shoot in the right shoulder."

The lizard smiled before placing his gun point blank on his shoulder and fired. Dan let out a yell before gritting his teeth.

"Okay, I'll do it," Emily said sadly.

"Much better," Joe said as he undid his pants, letting them fall to the floor. "Start making me happy."

He leaned on the table as Emily went to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Emily don't do it!" Billy said before getting kicked in the stomach taking his air away.

"Shut the fuck up," the Shepard said with a growl.

Emily reached up and took a hold of his limp rod making Joe shudder a little.

"You have soft hands Emily," Joe said as his breathing picked up.

She looked as his limp rod harden in her grasp growing in length and stopping at roughly eight inches.

"Don't just stare at it, eat it!" Joe said.

She got close enough to smell his arousal as she backed away again.

"I…..I can't," she said crying again.

"Shoot him in the left hand."

The gun got placed on Dan's left hand and the trigger was pulled as Dan grimaced in pain.

"Every time you say no, I will destroy his body one part at a time until there is nothing left. If you don't want that to happen then start sucking." Joe said angrily.

Tears ran down Emily's face as she took a hold of his rod again. Closing her eyes, she gave it a quick lick before slowing inching it into her mouth.

"Ohh shit, that's a hot mouth" Joe said.

Dan clinched his good hand into a fist as he watched her pleasure this dickhead. The necklace around his neck which he never wore ever since his father gave it to him for a birthday present started to glow. Everybody was too into the show to take notice as the blood that made a pool around Dan began to stir.

"How is she boss?" the shepard asked.

"I've had head before…grunt…but never this good," Joe said as he started to hump into her mouth.

"Do we get a chance?" the other person in the room, a gecko asked.

"Sure why not."

Nobody noticed the four swords that were made from Dan's blood, hover above him. Dan made a motion with his finger towards the gecko as one of the swords impaled him right through the heart.

"What the fuck?" the lizard said shocked as he watched his buddy fall to the ground.

Dan rolled over quickly, despite the pain shooting through his shoulder, and put all his weight into a kick that broke the lizard's kneecap on impact. The lizard let out a yell as he hit the ground dropping his gun. As soon as he hit the ground, a sword hovered over him before impaling him through the head. Joe snapped out of his daze in time to evade a sword aimed for his head.

"You bastard," the shepard yelled.

The shepard reached back for his gun only to receive a straight jab from Billy knocking him to the ground.

"How did you get out of those handcuffs?" the shepard asked shocked.

"Just call it magic," Billy said with a smile.

The shepard growled and jumped at Billy who swiftly deflected his attack. The shepard swung his right fist which Billy caught and twisted it roughly behind the shepard's back, slapping part of the handcuff on and quickly twisted his other arm around slapping the other part on.

"I guess all those karate classes come in handy," Billy said with a laugh pushing the shepard to the ground who cursed up a storm.

Joe blocked another lunge from the swords with barrier of his own.

"You can't win with cheap tricks," Joe said with a smile.

The swords hovered over Dan who was hunched over slightly as blood went down his arm and hand.

"Look at you. You're in no position to fight me. You can't even stand up straight."

"Shows how much you know about me." Dan said.

Joe let out an evil growl as he held his hand out. Ice started to form as it turned into a long, sharp icicle.

"Let's see you handle this!" he yelled and tossed it at him.

The swords formed a tight circle in front of Dan and spun rapidly creating a barrier as the icicle was cut to ribbons. Joe took the opportunity and approached around behind him.

"I've got you now."

He pulled out a knife from his back pocket and lunged at Dan. Just as he got inches from him, he disappeared.

"What the hell?" Joe said looking around.

"Like I said, shows what you know about me," Dan's voiced echoed.

"Say that to my face."

Dan appeared in front of Joe who was shock was a second which was enough time for Dan to hit him with a powerful wave of magic sending him flying to the wall. As he hit the wall, all four swords converged and pinned him to the wall as he cursed up a storm.

"When I get out, I'll tear you apart with my bare hands."

"I've heard that one before," Dan said with a smile.

Billy called for a police van and ambulance to the scene. Dan sat in the ambulance with Emily patching his hand.

"I'm so sorry," Emily said sadly.

"Don't be. I blame myself for bringing you along without proper training but it was kind of short notice."

She finished wrapping his hand and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"I have to admit something though."

"What?" she asked confused.

"That was pretty hot," Dan said with a chuckle before letting out a grunt as Emily put pressure on his injured hand.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Nothing, nothing," Dan said as he let out a sigh of relief when she let go.

Billy walked up with a bandage over his right eyebrow.

"I'll take it from here if you want to rest up?"

"Yeah, thanks Billy," Dan said hopping off the ambulance.

8888

"Be careful. This place is old and stills needs to be explored."

The weasel looked around the ruins in awe.

"How old do you think this place is?" a man asked walking up to him.

"Judging by the magical seals placed on here, at least twenty to thirty years."

"How did you find this place anyway?" the man asked blowing dust off a wall covering some writing on the wall.

"I was picking up some strange readings on the radar which was awkward in this area of the city. So I sent an automation to look it over and it sent me pictures of the ruins. I managed to get some money from the school to explore and here we are."

The weasel kept examining the wall until one of his colleagues came up to him.

"Dr. Red, think you should have a look at this."

Red nodded and stood up to walk over to where everybody was. In front of them was a sarcophagus with magical barrier over it.

"Wonder what's inside?" Mark, the man said.

"Judging by these seals," Red said looking at them. "Must be something powerful."

Red looked at the seals one by one.

"Think you can break them?" Mark asked.

"Quite possible," Red said looking at him. "But the question is, do I want to?"

"I never heard you second guess yourself." Mark said.

"I'm just saying that whatever is in there, is there for a reason."

"Maybe your right Red. But if you don't find out, you could blow the greatest find in history."

Red's ears twitched before looking at him.

"You always have a way with words," Red said with a smile. "All right, I'll do it."

Red knelt besides the sarcophagus and placed both hands on the barrier. He closed his eyes as his hands started to glow. He moved them around looking for any weak spot. Even in a ruin this old, the barrier should be weak.

"Come on, where are you?" Red said until he felt a small distortion in the barrier. "Found you."

He applied more power as the barrier began to flicker before disappearing with a bang.

"All done."

"You always had a way of breaking barriers." Mark said.

"Let's take a peek inside."

Before they could, the sarcophagus began to glow. They watched in amazement as the cover slid off by itself. Everybody looked intently as a hand grabbed the side of it. The top half of a body appeared shortly after as a dark auburn hair covered the person's head.

"It's alive!" Mark said. "What a great find indeed."

The person shook his head a couple of times getting his bearings before locking his black eyes on Red.

"Who are you?" he said with a rough voice.

"Umm, my name's Red Foley."

"He sent you didn't he?"

"What?" Red said confused. "What are you talking about?"

The person jumped out the tomb and landed next to the wall.

"He thinks he can finish the job does he? Well he won't succeed."

He held up his hand as a black flame appeared with a skull inside. Moans began to echo around the ruins as everybody looked around.

"I won't let him kill me. You will not kill me, not before I settle the score."

The moans got louder as everybody huddled together.

"We don't know what you're talking about. We're explorers, not killers." Mark said.

A scraping sound got everybody attention as a zombie wolf stood at the entrance.

"Your lies won't help you. It's been a while since my friends had fresh blood."

More zombies appeared as they got surrounded on all sides.

"Please, we mean no harm," Red said looking at the person.

A zombie stood next to the man as it looked up at him. He looked at it as both its eyes were missing along with its lower jaw and nose.

"Leave nothing of them left. I'll show him not to mess with me."

The zombie let out an inhumane moan from the lack of a lower jaw as they converged on the team.

"For the love of God no!" Red screamed out loud as he felt the teeth and claws of the undead start ripping him to shreds.

The man watched as the zombies tore the flesh from their bodies along with the gurgling sounds of the people being eaten.

"He won't kill me. Not yet he won't."

8888

Russ let out a moan before walking downstairs sorely. He'd slept on his tail wrong and walked into the kitchen where Angel was.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Morning," he said thanking her for the coffee she poured him.

"Where's my brother?"

"Out back with Emily. Are you going to tell me why you're a wolf?"

"I suppose so. My brother and I had a little dare when we were kids. He said I was too chicken to go into our father's lab and bring one of his books on transformation out and cast it. One day when dad went out, I went downstairs into the basement and grabbed one and went back upstairs."

Russ looked at his reflection in his cup, remember everything.

"I told him since it's my dare, I choose the form which he agreed to. I choose a dragon and started to recite the chant but I mispronounced a couple of words and the spell backfired. I don't recall anything after that, but from what I was told I had undergone a terrible and extremely painful change. Dad was furious about what we did but was glad it was just a backfire instead of killing me right there."

"Does the chief know?"

"Yeah, he was the one that answered the panic call my brother made," Russ said giving another laugh.

"I see," Angel said letting out a chuckle. "Do you happen to have any of those books?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Don't worry about that."

"Sorry," she said softly.

Russ got up and took a peek outside. He had to do a double take at what he saw. Lying on a hammock was Dan, a smile on his face with his injured hand holding Emily who was lying on top of him. She was murring happily like a kitten as they swung with the light breeze.

"Well there's something I thought I would never see again," Russ said.

"What's that?" Angel asked.

"A genuine smile on my brother's face."

Russ noticed the bandage on his hand which was a tad red.

"What happened to his hand?"

"Must've been your work load," Angel said walking up.

Emily opened her eyes slowly and smiled when she saw Angel. She placed a kiss on Dan's cheek before getting up and walking over.

"I see you two are getting along fine." Russ said.

"You think so?" Emily said with a slight blush.

"What happened to his hand?"

Emily's ears went back and looked at the ground.

"We ran into a slight problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Dan said walking up.

"Stop playing games and tell me what happened," Russ growled grabbing his shoulders making Dan grimace in pain.

Russ saw the spot of blood that came from the wound he opened up.

"Who'd you piss off now?"

"I finished your Cable case and this is the thanks I get?"

Russ let out a humph and let go when the phone rang.

"Miller residents. Yes chief we're here. Uh huh, we'll be right there."

Russ hung up and let out a yawn.

"No rest for the injured I take it?" Dan said.

"You know it."

"God, I need a vacation."

8888

The man moved through the streets as people stared and pointed at him. His clothes were a little tattered as he staggered down the street.

"How long have I been asleep?' he said to himself.

He stopped and took a look at the paper as his eyes went wide.

"Christ, its twenty ten. I've been asleep for twenty years."

He held his head as it spun a little.

"I need a place to regain myself."

Being asleep for twenty years, everything has changed from what he remembered. But he still tried to remember if some things remained the same.

"Let me see if my old house is still up."

He walked out the hustling city towards the urban side. Walking down a one way street, he saw a three story house at the end along with several other houses. Walking towards the yellow building, he stopped as three kids playing in the street looked at him funny. They looked at him awkwardly as he walked up the stairs to the mailboxes.

"I don't see my name," he said shimmering through the names.

"Can I help you sir?" a tiger said walking up to him.

"Um yes, I'm trying to find a Victor Cross?"

"Victor Cross? People say he vanished over twenty years ago without a trace."

The man held his head down as he heard this.

"I'm sorry if he was a close friend of yours."

"It's okay. Thank you for the help," he said with a bow and left.

He walked towards the end of the street and balled his fists angrily.

"So you managed to wipe me from the world huh Alucard? Well just you wait. I'll take care of you. But first, I need a place to work."

He walked down the street until he saw an abandon factory on the outskirts of town. He gave a smile as he walked up to it.

"This will do nicely."

The metal door creaked open as he walked in. Lots of old machinery was still around and covered with tons of dust. He held out his hand as a ball of black fire appeared.

"Indra, we have work to do."

The ball floated in the air before falling to the ground and sinking into it. A circle appeared as a phantom appeared dressed in a black shaman's cloak.

"Let us get prepared."

"Of course master Cross," Indra said with a bow as two pale green lights appeared from the hood where a face should be.

8888

"Hello Russell, welcome back!" Susan said.

"I only took a day off Susan."

"I know, but it doesn't feel the same without you here."

"Suck up," Dan said with a whisper.

" _Russell, get in here,"_ Irons said over the intercom.

"Right chief."

Russell opened the door to see Irons and a female skunk talking.

"What's up chief?"

"Russell, this is Lilly from the Ruins Explores Academy."

"How do you do?" Russ said with a polite bow.

She gave a nod back before a single tear came down her cheek.

"Lilly, please explain the situation."

"Of course," she said. "About a week ago, my teacher and fiancé Professor Red went to study a ruin in Inaho his automation found. He took several of his colleagues with him to help explore and take notes. It's been two weeks now and we haven't heard anything from him. I'm worried something might've happened to him."

"So what do you want us to do?" Russ asked.

"I want to know what happened to him. He never goes this long without contacting me," Lilly said.

"With all due respect Ms Lilly, why not go to missing persons?"

"Because I heard from people that you guys are the best. Please, I'll pay anything."

Russ scratched his head and looked at Irons.

"Do you know where the ruins are?" Irons asked.

"Yes, I have his notes right here."

She reached down into her purse and brought out a folder and handed it to Irons.

"Please, if you find anything at all, let me know. I really need to know what is happening," she said standing up and giving a bow.

"Of course Ms Lilly," Russ said with a nod.

They watched her leave as Irons shifted through the folder.

"Hmm, Red Foley, age twenty five. Graduated from Iczelion College with highest honours in ruin decrypting and exploring. Sounds like a real egghead."

"That's not nice to say," Angel said walking in.

"Sorry," Irons said placing the folder down.

"So what do we do?" Russ asked.

"You and Dan head over to these ruins Red was last at and find out what happened."

"Right," Russ said getting up and heading out the office.

He looked around for his brother but couldn't find him.

"Susan, where's my brother?"

"He's downstairs teaching Emily how to fire a gun."

Emily let out another yelp as the gun shook her back a little from the recoil.

"Too far to the right. Try again," Dan said.

Emily's hands shook as she raised the gun and fired again letting out another yip.

"I can't do this," Emily whimpered. "I'm a mage. It's easier to cast a spell."

"Yes you can. And in the heat of combat spells can backfire or be countered."

"I'm not as good as you."

"Being good has nothing to do with it. You're just nervous."

Dan got up and went behind her and held her close. She shivered but relaxed as Dan rubbed her stomach softly.

"What…..are you…..doing?" Emily asked as her breathing increased slightly.

"Quiet. I'm helping you relax."

Emily sighed softly and leaned into him. Her arms went limp as her tails twisted tightly around Dan's legs. All her tension went away as she closed her eyes.

"Now then, raise your gun."

She nodded her head and raised the gun up.

"Open your eyes and lock onto the target."

Opening her eyes, she saw the target at the far side of the room.

"Now fire."

A shot rang out from the gun as it hit dead center along with a few more shots.

"See, you just needed to relax," Dan said letting go.

Emily turned and pinned him against wall causing a shot of pain to course through Dan's shoulder. He let out a grunt before Emily kissed him deeply.

"You really know how to turn a girl on."

"I wasn't trying to," Dan said looking at his shoulder which showed some blood.

"Well you did," she said kissing him again.

She trailed a hand down his chest and into his pants making him jump as he started to harden from her soft paw.

"Looks like your gun is ready to fire."

"I wonder why?"

Emily started moving her paw slowly up and down in his pants making Dan moan softly.

"Aren't you using the wrong gun Emily?"

They both turned to see Russ standing there with a smile.

"Sorry. I got carried away," Emily said blushing.

"Sure you did. Lets go, we have a job to do."

"What now?" Dan asked.

"Missing teacher in ruins. Fiancé wants to know what happened to him."

"Now we're missing persons? Isn't that Marvin's department?"

"Yes it is, but she asked for us personally to handle it."

"Goody, another special assignment," Dan said rubbing his eyes.

8888

Alucard walked through the halls, hands in his pockets and eyes closed talking to himself.

" _I need to toughen my act in getting Sheryl's kids on my side. But what else can I do to get them on my side?"_

He continued walking until he felt a presence making him stop in his tracks.

"I told you about sneaking up on me Jubei."

"My apologizes Alucard."

A snow leopard appeared from the wall and crossed his arms. He had a patch over his left eye and midnight black hair down his back.

"Good to see you Alucard. You look well."

"I know you didn't come here to compliment me," Alucard said looking at him.

"Of course not."

"Then what do you want?"

Jubei smiled showing his pearly white teeth.

"I heard from one of my people that Victor Cross is alive."

This set off a bad nerve in Alucard as his pupils turned into silts and his fangs grew in length.

"Victor…..Cross."

"They saw him briefly before losing sight of him."

"Victor…..Cross. I never thought I would hear that traitors name again."

"Apparently Alex didn't kill him like you asked him to."

"Do you know where he is?"

"At the moment, no. I have people looking for him now."

"As soon as you find him, let me know."

"Will do," Jubei said fading into the wall.

"Oh, and Jubei?" Alucard said stopping him.

"Yes?"

Alucard's left wing extended and struck the wall on the right side of Jubei's face, cutting his cheek.

"Next time you sneak up on me, I won't miss you."

Jubei swallowed hard and nodded his head before fading into the wall. Alucard's wing folded back as he balled his fists angrily.

"Victor Cross? Seems you're still alive. Guess I misjudged your bond with Alex. But make no mistake Victor. For if you do, I will be there to finish you for good."

8888

The car stopped smoothly as everybody got out.

"And I'm telling you, you shouldn't agree to help with everything." Dan said.

"And I'm telling you it's our job." Russ snapped back.

"It's not about our job. You just want to impress people. Everybody loves you in the office because you do anything they ask like a trained monkey."

Russ let out a growl and grabbed Dan by the collar of his shirt.

"You need to watch what you say to me."

Dan didn't say anything as he looked Russ straight in the eyes. Angel walked up and grabbed Russ gently by the arm.

"Russell, please relax."

Russ let out a grunt and pushed Dan back.

"We'll finish this talk later."

Russ walked ahead trying to calm himself down as Angel walked beside him.

"Why is Daniel like that?" Angel asked.

"I don't know," Russ said. "But it's really pissing me off."

"Was he always like this?"

"Ever since mother died, he changed. He used to be so caring and helpful. Now he's an ass who thinks only of himself instead of his job."

They walked to the entrance of the ruins which looked like a cemetery but had a long staircase leading down surrounded by a large grass field. Dan knelt down and looked at the entrance.

"Somebody broke the barrier that was here. And whoever did it was good because there was a trap on it."

"Seems our professor Red was more then a teacher." Russ said.

They headed down the stairs with torches as their only source of light which hung on the wall. It opened up to a large room with giant pillars rising to the ceiling. All around the floor were various notebooks and instruments.

"Well they were here," Emily said picking up a notebook.

"Yes, but where are they?" Angel added.

Dan and Russ walked into the next room where the sarcophagus was along with several bones scattered around. Russ walked over to the bones as Dan looked at the glyphs on the wall.

"This is a binding room. Whatever was in there, was in there for a reason."

Russ picked up a bone and took a sniff. The scent was somewhat stall but he could tell that they were here not long ago.

"These bones are not too old. Maybe Sam could tell us something about them," Russ said putting some in an evidence bag.

"Whatever was in there is out now thanks to Mr. Red," Dan said.

"Anyway, shouldn't we bring back what we found?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," Russ said heading out with the girls.

Dan started out but stopped as his necklace started to react to something. He looked around but couldn't find anything.

"Must be my imagination," he said and headed out.

8888

Victor let out a smile as he stood over the burial site, one of many that fell in the war between the Red Courts, Wizard's Council, and Faction. Indra stood by his side, his robe floating off the ground.

"Hmmm, Vandolf and Cain? You guys were young but had potential. Let's see if you still have it in you. Indra, if you please."

"Of course master."

He held his bony fingers out from the long sleeves as he held a dark blue flame.

"Summoner of lost souls, keeper of the damn. Return these souls as I claim thee for my own. Arise followers of the darkness and serve your new master."

The flame flowed and seeped into the earth. Nothing happened at first until the ground started to vibrate. Red light shot from the ground before both graves exploded throwing dirt everywhere. Moans were heard down below as a hand which was half decayed grabbed the earth.

"Rise and shine boys. We have work to do," Victor said with a smile.

Both bodies emerged from the ground. The one on the right, Vandolf, had a huge cut across his throat which was full of maggots. His ash brown hair was almost gone from the top of his exposed skull with empty eye sockets and rotten flesh around his cheek bone.

Cain on his left, had only one arm and a hole in his skull which was dented meaning somebody hit him pretty hard. He had no hair on his exposed skull and his right eye socket was filled with maggots as well as they fell to the ground.

"Man, you two look like shit. But I'll change that," Victor said with a smile. "Indra, my sheet if you please."

Indra handed him a white sheet that was covered with symbolic writing. Grabbing the sheet, he placed it over Vandolf's body as he closed his eyes, placing his hand on top.

"Poor lost soul, now my guest. Return to this world, body and flesh."

The sheet turned red, then black as light could be seen under it. The light stopped as the sheet turned back white. Victor pulled the sheet off and before him stood Vandolf, fully renewed. He was a doberman, pitch black fur, ash brown hair that was shoulder length, and pure white eyes from the iris to the pupils.

"I am ready to serve you master," Vandolf said in a bow.

"Excellent. Now let's tend to your friend."

He placed the sheet over Cain's body and removed it as a bulldog stood there. Metallic grey fur covered his body as his eyes were white too.

"All right, now the fun begins," Victor said with a smile.

8888

"Say that again Sam?" Russ said looking at him.

"They were eaten," Sam said.

Russ crossed his arms as Dan leaned on the wall, eyes closed and head down.

"Can you tell what ate them then?"

"A little bit of everything," Sam said looking in the microscope again. "Wolf, dragon, canine, human, you name it, it's on the bone."

"Cannibals?" Irons asked.

"Possible, but they wouldn't leave bones hanging around."

"Werewolves?" Russ asked.

Everybody looked at him like he was crazy. The smile on his face made everyone shake their heads and laugh some.

"Well what do we tell Lilly? We have part of your husband but no culprit?" Irons said.

"Nothing until we find out what killed him and his staff," Russ said.

" _Chief?"_ Susan said over the intercom.

"What is it?"

" _Better turn on the TV."_

Irons turned on the TV as the news played.

"… _.as you can see the building is up in flames as fire-fighters fight to put it out. It happened only an hour ago as witnesses say they saw a doberman enter the Johnson's building. They heard gun shots fired before the building exploded in flames. That same doberman walked out from the blaze unharmed and disappeared. We will have more details as we cover this story fully."_

"Wow the Johnson building got destroyed? Isn't that owned by Zecks Marquis?" Sam said.

"Yeah. You can be sure that somebody will pay dearly," Russ said.

"But who would have the balls to pull that off?" Irons asked.

They stood there watching the TV until Dan's phone went off.

"Speak your mind. You have them already?" Dan said looking at his watch. "All right, I'll be there shortly."

Dan hung up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Russ asked.

"To the club. Adam has what I ordered."

"Now?"

Dan looked at his watched.

"It is three right? We're off duty. You can join me if you want otherwise catch the bus."

Dan walked out as everybody watched him.

"Anyway, Sam try and figure out who or what killed the professor. I'll get some men over to the Johnson building as well."

"Right chief," Sam said going back to work.

"Have a good day chief," Russ said with a yawn.

"Take care Russ."

Russ walked out the building as Dan and the girls stood by the car.

"Last call, you in or out?" Dan said.

Russ sighed and shook his head.

"All right, you win."

"Good, get in. Drinks are on me," Dan said with a smile.

"Well since you put it that way, I'm game then." Russ said hopping in.

8888

"You care to explain this?" Alucard said angrily to the raccoon.

"I don't know what happened sir," the raccoon said.

"How does one of my companies get destroyed?"

"I don't know."

Alucard balled his fists tightly as blood started dripping to the floor which sizzled as it touched the ground.

"What happened to my security?"

"They all got killed," Jubei said walking in.

"Killed by whom?"

"Here's a picture of the person the camera caught before the placed got totalled."

Jubei tossed a photo to Alucard as it floated in front of his face.

"I recognize him. That's Vandolf Newport. But that's impossible. He's supposed to be dead unless…"

Jubei nodded his head as Alucard grinded his teeth together.

"I'm sorry Mr. Marquis. I'll find whoever this Vandolf is and…"

He couldn't finish as he let out a yell as Alucard's right wing went right through his chest. He held onto it as Alucard lifted him in the air.

"I don't talk. I want **RESULTS**!" he said angrily as the coon coughed up blood.

Alucard let out a yell of anger before driving his other wing into him and proceeded to pull him apart with ease as the coon's insides fell to the ground. Disgusted, Alucard tossed the two halves to the Cerberus who proceeded to tear into.

"Jubei?"

"Ye…..yes Alucard?" Jubei said shaking visibly now.

"Find him. Or you will be next," he said as his eyes glowed a menacing red.

"At once," Jubei said and hastily high tailed it out of there.

Alucard looked at the coon as all three of the Cerberus heads were fighting over the meat.

"Cross? You better hope to god when I find you, you are already dead."

8888

The Dungeon was rocking as the music shook the walls and floor. Everybody sat at a table drinking away. Dan was staring off into space, stirring his drink over and over.

"Something wrong?" Emily asked.

Dan didn't answer as he took the drink straight to the head before slamming the glass down. Russ studied his brother before taking a sip of his drink. A slow dance ended as an up tempo beat started causing the strobe lights to pulse with the bass line.

"Angel, care to dance with me?" Emily asked.

"Sure. It's been a while since I got down with you."

They got up and mingled with the crowd. Russ watched them leave before turning to his brother.

"What's on your mind?"

Dan didn't say anything as he turned the empty glass on the table. Russ reached out and touched his hand as he felt him shake a little.

"Do you really think mother's dead?" Dan finally said.

"Why bring this up?" Russ asked confused.

"I mean think about it, if she was that powerful, how could she die like that?"

Dan rubbed his chin a couple of times.

"Suppose she's still alive somewhere? Waiting for us to find her?"

"Daniel, you heard what Merlin said. She's gone."

"So you're going to believe what some stupid old man said instead of your own brother?"

"Don't put words in my mouth," Russ growled. "I believe she could be alive somewhere as well."

"Then why hasn't she contacted us?"

"Because it's better if people think she's dead."

Dan let out a sigh and rubbed his eye.

"Think about it, we have people watching us. If she tried to contact us, they would hunt her down. So for our safety and hers, if she is alive, you can be sure she's watching us."

Dan let it sink in before smiling.

"Where would I be without?"

"Probably in prison or six feet under," Russ said with a chuckle as Adam walked up.

"You're late," Dan said.

"Sorry. I had a hot client to take care of," Adam said fixing his short black hair.

"You got my stuff?"

"Yeah. It's in my office. Let's go."

"Stay here. I'll be right back," Dan said walking away with Adam.

Russ let out a sigh and took another sip of his drink, his tail moving lazily behind him. He put one arm on the table resting his chin on it watching the girls dance. It wasn't long till his tail went rigid. He was about to turn around when a voice stopped him.

"Don't turn around."

"Who are you?" Russ said.

"Never mind the games. You know what I want."

Russ thought for a second before chuckling.

"So it's my turn now huh?"

"You two don't know how dangerous you are."

"Don't treat us like kids. We know how to control our magic."

"So did your mother, and look what happened. Whatever that senile old man told you is a lie."

"Says the person trying to force himself upon me."

Russ heard the person grunt before letting out a chuckle. Russ hoped to get some kind of scent from the person but with all the sweat coming from the various people around, it was hard.

"Let's just cut to the chase. As much as I want to send you and your brother to hell where you both belong, I've been sent to negotiate."

"Humph, you go after me to get my brother or my brother to get me, and I'll show you how dangerous we can be. If you thought our mother was pissed when threatened, you haven't seen anything yet dealing with us," Russ growled.

"Trust me, if we can handle your mother, we can certainly handle you two. So do yourself a favour and try not to act so tough."

Russ growled angrily as the voice chuckled.

"Are you willing to go against the White Council and risk a serious breech of the Treaty?"

"Some things can be worked around," the voice said.

"I told you, me and my brother are with the Council. Now unless you intend to take us by force and risk open confrontation with them and perhaps even the Red Courts who I imagine would love to weaken your ranks even more, I suggest you turn around and leave me and my brother alone."

Russ heard a chair move behind him.

"Humph, you haven't heard the last of us. Believe me when I say that."

"For your sake, you better not do anything that might piss me or my brother off. Because contract or not, I'll destroy your group to protect him."

"If you think you can threaten me, it won't work. Anytime you want to talk to me seriously, call me," as a card got tossed on the table with a number and no name.

Russ picked it up and pocketed it.

"If I do, it'll be on my terms."

"You'll be in no position to negotiate Russell Miller. When we talk, it'll be our terms," as the voice faded.

Russ turned to see an empty chair before leaning back into his letting out a sigh.

"Dad said out lives would never be boring."

His attention got diverted as a slow beat picked up. The crowd started cheering and parted a little giving Russ a clear view. All eyes were on Emily and Angel. Angel's back was pressed into Emily's chest as her mouth opened a little letting out a moan which couldn't be heard.

" _God, she is beautiful,"_ Russ said to himself as he lost himself to her dancing, getting quite aroused in the process.

"Hey, sorry that took so long," Dan said sitting down.

He looked at Russ who had a dreamy look in his eyes. He followed his eyes to see him staring at Angel who seem to be smiling back while grinding into Emily. Dan got a funny idea as he slid his chair next to his brother and started to whisper in his ear.

"You want me don't you Russ?"

Russ let out a small whine as Dan trailed a hand down his chest towards the apparent lump in his pants.

"You want to shove that big, wolf cock into me don't you?"

"Oh god," Russ whined softly.

"Do you want me?"

Russ nodded his head then yelped as Dan squeezed him softly.

"Tell me you want me."

"I want you so bad."

Dan had so many funny thought in his head that he started laughing, snapping Russ out his fantasy mode.

"You bastard," Russ growled.

Dan ducked a swing, laughing all the time as the music stopped and Angel and Emily walked over followed by a round of applause.

"Whew, that was fun," Angel said sitting down.

Russ looked at her before averting his eyes and blushing heavily. Dan let out another laugh as Russ tried to hide his raging hard on, growling angry at Dan.

"Is something wrong Russ?" Emily asked.

"Ummm, no nothing."

Angel knew he was hiding something, but didn't press him.

"Anyway," Russ said looking at Dan angrily. "Are we done here?"

"Yeah, all done," Dan said still chuckling.

8888

"Let me go," the doe shouted angrily struggling with the binds.

Vandolf and Cain stood by the table she was tied up on as Victor walked in.

"Welcome my dear."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"Rosette, you sadden me. Surely twenty years isn't that long is it?" Victor said.

"I don't know you and don't care to know you. Let me go. I belong to the Red Courts you know. I can have you erased from the face of the planet."

This comment made Vandolf and Cain growl angrily as Victor held his hand up.

"Lucky for you Rosette, your lover already did."

"What are you talking about?"

"Perhaps you remember Victor Cross? The man you fell in love with then back stabbed him for the son of a bitch Alucard."

She stared at him for a second before her eyes widened.

"Vic…Victor?"

"Ahhh, it all comes back to you now huh?" Victor said with a smile.

"Victor? I…..I can't believe it."

"Believe it bitch," Victor said angrily before walking up to her. "I brought you here to help deliver a little message for me."

Indra floated over and handed a needle filled with a pinkish liquid.

"What is that?" she asked nervously.

"A little thing I cooked up. It turns people such as yourself into my personal zombie slave. But for you, I made a special mixture," he said inserting the needle into her arm making her yell. "This mixture will eat your insides alive within the hour. You'll be totally under my control until then so be a good girl and give him my message."

He pulled the needle out as her body started to shake and sweat.

"Tell him I will take away everything until he has nothing left. I will make him feel the pain he caused me. Get her out of here," he said angrily.

Vandolf nodded and proceeded to unhook her and take her away.

"Cain?" Victor said calming down.

"I await your order," Cain said with a bow.

"Is everything ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes master. Tomorrow the Plymouth and Winchester Financial buildings will go up in a blaze of glory."

"Excellent."

8888

Rosette walked through the halls, holding the wall for support. Her body was burning up as whatever Victor injected into her ran through her body.

"Rosette, what's wrong?" Ginyu asked walking up.

"Al…Alucard. Where…is he?" she asked weakly.

"He's in a meeting. What's wrong?"

"I have to speak to him."

"But….."

"Please?" she said before covering her mouth as blood came out.

He nodded his head and led her to the room where Alucard was talking to about ten people in suits.

"As you can see, if we can cut a deal with the Colgate Company, then our profits…."

He stopped when the door opened and Ginyu walked in holding Rosette.

"Rosette," he said rushing over. "Ginyu, what happened?"

"I don't know. I saw her only briefly before she asked to see you."

Rosette looked at Alucard with a smile.

"What happened?" Alucard said softly.

She opened her mouth to speak but instead of her voice, Victor's voice was heard.

" _Long time no see Alucard."_

Alucard was shocked but quickly turned furious.

"Cross!" he said angrily.

" _I was hoping she wouldn't die before she reached you."_

"When I find you…."

" _Don't worry, you'll see me soon enough. I'll let her give you my message. I would do it myself but its more fun this way don't you think,"_ he said as his voice trailed off with him laughing.

Rosette coughed up more blood as her insides were being eaten alive.

"He injected me…with something. It hurts Alucard."

"Rosette…"

"He said he would….take everything from you. He said he would make you…pay for the pain you caused him."

She coughed again before placing her hand on Alucard's face softly.

"I'm sorry," she said before her hand dropped to the ground and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Alucard closed her eyes before laying her down softly. Everybody felt his magic rise rapidly and quickly.

"I don't care how you do it," he said barely audible as he glowed a dark red. "FIND HIM!" he shouted shaking the room violently.

Everybody scattered out the room but Ginyu who got grabbed by Alucard.

"Ginyu, bring her into my chambers."

"Of course," Ginyu said picking her up carefully and walking out.

Alucard stood up, his body shaking in rage.

"Cross…..you will pay the ultimate price."

8888

Angel let out a sigh as the warm water splashed down on her. She picked up the wash cloth and washed her body down, letting out a chuckle as she passed her nipple rings. She went further down letting out a shiver as she passed the lips of her opening. She pushed a finger in letting out a moan as she started to daydream about her wet dream Russ.

"Oh god Russ, I want you so bad," she moaned softly.

So occupied with herself, she didn't notice the shadow crawling on the wall. Angel started to go faster when a peeping sound grabbed her attention.

"Huh?" she said confused. "Is somebody there?"

Another peep followed by scattering on the wall. Angel turned the water off and opened the curtain. The scattering stopped above her as she slowly looked up. She let out a yell of surprise as a small miniature golden dragon was above her.

"What the hell is that?"

It let out another peep before giving somewhat of a smile.

"Hope you enjoyed the show?" Angel said angrily.

The dragon let out another peep before dodging the soap she threw. It took off out the bathroom with Angel in hot pursuit.

"Ninety eight…..ninety nine…..one hundred," Russ said with a grunt as he finished his morning push ups.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead when he heard running and angry shouts. Curious, he opened his door only to collide with Angel as they fell on the floor, Angel on top.

"Ow ow ow, what…." Russ started before he stopped and blushed heavily.

"Ow, that smarts," Angel said rubbing her head.

She opened her eyes to see Russ staring at her, his face beet red. It was then she noticed she was dripping wet and naked. She let out a yell and blushed deeply, turning around.

"Very nice," Russ said with a grin sitting up.

"Ummm, thank you," Angel said getting up, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

"May I ask why you're running around naked?"

"Some creature was sneaking a peek at me."

Another peep was heard as the dragon appeared on the wall.

"That's the one," Angel said, lighting forming in her fingertips.

"Leave Steele alone," Russ said as he held his hand out.

The dragon flew over and landed on his arm before resting on his shoulder. Angel looked confused as Russ rubbed its chin.

"What is that?"

"Our pet pseudo dragon Steele. He was just a little curious since he never seen you before."

"Where did you get him?"

"He found us really. Came into our home one day really beat up. We took him in and nursed him back to health. Been the best of friends ever since. I thought he got tired of us and ran away since I haven't seen him in over a month."

Steele let out a happy peep and nuzzled Russ's cheek making him chuckle.

"Shouldn't you finish your shower? You're messing up my carpet," Russ said.

"Oh my goodness, I totally forgot! I'm sorry," Angel said blushing and hastily returned to the bathroom.

Russ let out a sigh before looking at Steele.

"What do you think? She's cute huh?"

Steele nodded his head and peeped.

"You would think that too. You had an up close and personal view you sly devil. But enough of that. You must be hungry huh?"

Steele let out a happy peep and licked Russ's cheek making him laugh as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

8888

"Fire, fire," the guard shouted.

Bullets flew everywhere as they struck the zombies rocking them backwards.

"Falcon let them have it."

"Got it," Falcon said standing up.

He held his hands apart as fire began to build at a rapid pace.

"Everybody, take cover."

All the guards jumped by obstacles taking cover.

"Dancing Flames."

The fire launched out his hands like a wave as it struck the zombies head on melting them on the spot.

"Nice work Falcon."

All the guards started talking at once before they heard footsteps coming from the flames. Cain walked through them unscathed with a smile on his face.

"Quite impressive," Cain said dusting himself off. "But you need more then peasant magic to beat me."

Cain's eyes flashed briefly, causing all the guns the guards had to leave their hands and point back at them.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Falcon said.

"Let's just say, I'm here on behalf of my boss" he said with a smile as all the guns loaded up, ready to fire.

"Wait, what does your boss want?"

Cain smiled showing his rotten teeth and gums.

"He wants you to suffer, just like he did."

With a snap of his fingers, all the guns went off together, showering the walls and floor with blood and brain matter. All the guards dropped to the ground either headless or a hole in the chest.

"Im…..impossible. To cast the Backstabber spell on so many at once. You're not human," Falcon said.

"Correct, I am not human," Cain said walking up to him.

"What…what do you want?" Falcon said as Cain got close enough to smell his rotten flesh.

"I told you already" Cain said holding up his hand as moans were heard all around the place. "You are going to suffer like he did."

Falcon felt something behind him as he turned his head to see a one armed zombie with its hand on his shoulder.

"Enjoy the after life," Cain said turning his back.

He heard yells of pain as the zombies started eating him alive. Walking out the back door, Indra was waiting for him.

"Is it done?" Indra asked looking at him.

Cain smiled and snapped his fingers as the building exploded in flames.

"Now it is."

"Excellent, let us go."

88888

"I understand Mr. Marquis. I will do everything in my power to stop these attacks," Paul said on the phone. "Yes sir. Have a….."

The dial tone was heard as Paul let out a sigh and hung up.

"That was Zecks Marquis wasn't it?" Jackie, Paul's secretary said.

"Yeah. He wants something done about the attacks on his companies."

"Who would want to do something like this? I mean, Mr. Marquis is a kind man who donated lots of money to the city."

"I know that," Paul said getting up and put his hands behind his back and paced the room.

Jackie watched him as he placed his hands over his face and let out a groan.

"Jackie call George and tell him I'm coming to see him now."

"At once, Mr. Mayor." Jackie said picking up the phone as Paul grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

He walked to his car and sped off towards the SNDU.

"Dammit, if these attacks on his companies keep up, I'll lose his support in the next election."

Paul let out a curse hitting his steering wheel.

"Nothing ever goes my way for once. What else can happen today?"

Paul pulled into the driveway of the SNDU, getting salutes from all the officers. He made a beeline from George's office and walked in.

"Greetings Paul," George said putting down the papers he was working on.

"George, I'm going to be blunt. I need your help."

"Of course Paul. Have a seat and let's talk."

Paul sat down as George cleaned his desk.

"Now then, what's wrong?"

"The attacks," Paul said.

"I know. Two buildings owned by Zecks Marquis have been destroyed."

"Please tell me you have some kind of lead in catching the people doing this?"

"I'm sorry Paul," George said shaking his head. "So far my people have found nothing new. Even local police can't find anything."

Paul let out a groan and rubbed his forehead.

"Do you know his companies bring in about thirty percent of the city's revenues alone? Not to mention he was a major contributor to my previous election."

"I understand that Paul," George said calmly. "We are doing the best we can."

"I'm desperate George. This is my job on the line. I'll take any kind of help you can give me."

"Any kind?" George said raising an eyebrow.

Paul looked at George as a scowl showed on his face.

"Yes, any kind." he said forced.

"Okay, let's take a ride then," George said getting up and grabbing his jacket. "Susan, I'm leaving the office. Take any messages for me."

"Yes chief."

88888

"Dan watch your back," Russ said as he rounded the corner.

"I'm fine, but I'm running out of green herbs," Dan replied.

They and the girls were playing Resident Evil online in the living room on two TVs. Dan and Angel were on one while Russ and Emily were at the other. Steele was curled up in a ball in Russ's lap watching.

"How the hell can you be running out of green herbs?" Russ asked hitting buttons on his controller.

"Because unlike you, I'm babysitting a noob."

"I'm sorry," Angel said as Dan helped her guy over the wall.

They reached the end of the level as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Emily said signing off.

She got up and took a stretch before heading to the door. Opening it up, she saw George and Paul standing there.

"Why chief, this is a surprise."

"Sorry for coming unannounced. May we come in?" Irons asked.

"Who's at the door?" Dan yelled.

"It's the chief and um, the mayor."

"What the fuck does he want?"

George looked at Paul who was trying to control his anger but failing.

"Let us in Emily."

"Of course," she said side stepping out the way.

They walked into the living room where everybody was playing.

"Flank it from behind." Dan said.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?" Russ said as his guy got knocked down by a giant spider.

"Hey fellas, can we talk for a minute?" Irons said.

"It's our day off and we don't feel like it." Dan said.

"Give us a minute chief," Russ said as his controller rumbled from the shooting he did.

After another minute, the words stage clear appeared in blood as the spider curled up in a ball, its abdomen blown off leaking green blood. They all dropped the controllers on the table and stretched their stiff muscles from all the sitting and playing they did. Dan walked into the kitchen, not caring to hear or see the mayor.

"So what's up chief?" Russ said petting Steele's head.

"Another one of Zecks's building was destroyed today."

"So what's that got to do with us?"

George looked at Paul who had a scowl on his face the whole time.

"I need your help."

Russ did a double take before looking at him.

"Care to repeat that?" Russ said cleaning out one of his ears.

"I need your help."

"Tell me why we should help a person who wants nothing more then to put us behind bars for the rest of our lives?"

"Because despite how much damage you cause," Paul said gritting his teeth. "You both get the job done."

Steele hopped onto Russ's shoulders as he crossed his arms looking at Irons.

"Did Sam find out what happened to Red?"

"The undead." Irons said.

"Zombies?"

Irons nodded his head as Russ laughed.

"Come on chief, zombies are rare in this day of age, let alone necromancers themselves."

"Sam never lies Russ, you know that."

"There are still a couple of known necromancers in the world." Angel said. "Their whereabouts are well known by the Council."

"All right," Russ said getting up. "Suppose we do decide to help you. What do you want us to do?"

"Find out who or what is destroying Zecks's companies," Paul said. "I just want this nightmare to end before I'm…..I mean, we're out of a job."

"I get it now."

They turned to see Dan leaning on the wall.

"It's not about stopping these people. It's about saving your own job."

"All of our jobs are at risk."

"Bullshit. Your job is on the line because you know this Zecks can pull some string and have you yanked from office."

Paul balled his fists angrily as Dan smiled, knowing he hit the nail on the head.

"Okay then how about this?" Dan said walking over. "Beg."

"Daniel!" Irons said.

"If you want us, on our day off to help you, then beg. Frankly I couldn't care less if you got booted from office."

"You're pushing your luck." Irons said angrily.

Paul gritted his teeth before closing his eyes. He let out a deep breath before slowly going to both knees.

"Please help me. You're the only ones I can turn to now."

"Don't feel like it," Dan said turning his back.

"We'll help you." Russ said.

As much as Russ loved the image, he had a shred of respect for the man. Paul got up and turned his back, hating the humiliation he was put through.

"Thank you."

"What do you want us to do chief?" Russ asked.

"Head over to the Plymouth Financial company and see if you can find anything that forensics might've missed."

"Will do."

George nodded his head and headed to the front door. Paul walked out first followed by Irons who stopped and looked back.

"Thanks again."

The door closed as Dan started laughing.

"Hahaha, that was priceless."

"That was mean and demeaning," Emily said with a growl.

"Who cares. That was worth it."

"I agree with Emily," Russ said. "That was mean and demeaning. But…." he said with a smile. "It was sooooooooooo worth it."

88888

"What's the damage?" Alucard said over the speaker phone, twirling meditation balls in his left hand.

" _Well Mr. Marquis, we're looking at roughly almost two point six million combined from both buildings."_ the person over the said.

"Were we able to save anything from the wreckage?"

" _The Johnson building was a total loss, but the Plymouth building we were able to get into the back up severs."_

"Is that good news?"

" _Somewhat yes. Only problem is we were only able to get about thirty five percent of the files from the servers. The rest were too damaged from the explosion."_

Alucard let out an inhuman growl as the balls shattered in his hand.

" _I have our best men on the job of repairing the data but it will be at least a good couple of months before we retrieve anything back."_

"I see. Thank you Dwight." he said pressing the button hanging up.

A knock on the door turned his head as Ginyu and Jubei walked in.

"Have you found him?" Alucard asked with anger.

"Well….." Jubei said.

Before he could finish, Alucard's right wing was at his throat.

"Make sure you choose your next words wisely."

"We haven't found him yet, but pinpointed his general location in the down town and old town areas," Jubei said swallowing.

"How long will it take to find him?"

"They are searching non-stop as we speak." Ginyu added.

Alucard's wing retreated as he stood up.

"Cross is costing me a lot. Find him and put a stop to his games."

"Of course," they both said with a bow before leaving.

88888

"Man this placed is trashed." Dan said slipping under the yellow police tape.

They avoided the debris around the floor and looked around.

"So what are we looking for?" Angel asked.

"Hell if I know," Russ said. "Just search around and see if anything looks out of the ordinary."

They all separated and started to look around, looking under brunt tables and debris. Dan walked over to a brunt body and knelt down beside it.

"Shit, what a mess."

He was about to get up when his necklace started glowing softly.

"What the hell?" Dan said taking it off.

He held it out as it started to glow brighter. Following the glow, it led him out to the back where it started to flash. Looking down, he saw a severed finger untouched by the fire.

"What did you find?" Emily asked walking up.

"A finger."

The necklace started to flash faster causing the finger to move which startled them both.

"How did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything. It was my necklace my father gave me."

He showed Emily the necklace. It had a silver skull with two scythes in an X like pattern behind it. The skull's eyes had two sapphire gems in it as a ring of gold plated bronze surrounded the skull.

"The pentagram of the Lich?" Emily said shocked.

"Come again?"

"It gives the wearer power of the undead. Sort of like a necromancer but with less power. Where did your father get that?"

"I don't know."

The finger floated in the air before pointing towards the south-east. Russ and Angel walked out and saw it floating.

"What the hell is that?" Russ asked.

"Looks like our big break. Come on, you drive." Dan said grabbing the finger and heading towards the car.

88888

"Good job Cain." Cross said smiling.

"Thank you master." Cain said bowing.

Cross walked over to a map on the table and crossed out a building.

"Here is your next target," Cross said tapping the map with his finger. "Winchester Financial, my old place of work before getting involved with him."

Cross balled his fists angrily before looking at Cain.

"Leave nothing alive."

"With pleasure," Cain said turning to leave.

"What happened to you finger Cain?"

Cain lifted his right hand to see his index finger missing.

"I don't know master."

"Oh well, its no matter."

"Of course not master Cross. I'll take my leave."

Cross watched him disappeared with Indra before looking at Vandolf who was bringing somebody in by the neck.

"I caught him snooping master Cross."

He tossed the person in as he fell to the ground.

"I have company. This is unexpected." Cross said with a smile.

"You…..you are alive," the person said wide eye.

"Very much alive thank you. And you're just in time to try my new test I made."

"Alucard's going to bury you again you freak."

Vandolf slammed his face into the ground using his foot.

"Watch your mouth low life."

Cross laughed before kneeling down looking at him.

"You are wrong my friend. For this time, I will bury him. But enough about him. Let's get started with my tests hmm?"

8888

Dan watched as the finger acted like a compass as it turned to the north-east.

"Take a right here." Dan said.

"Do you even know where that thing is leading us?" Russ asked.

"No, but since it's the only lead we have, why waste it."

They turned the corner as the sound of yelling and screaming caught their ears. The necklace started flashing as the finger pointed to a four story building with people running from it.

"I guess we got lucky," Dan said as Russ stopped the car.

They ran up the street as Dan stopped an employee.

"What's going on?"

"Some freak is in there killing people left and right while the other people with him are….eating them."

"Zombies" Russ said.

"Are there other people still inside?" Dan asked.

"Most of the people on the first and second floor barely got out. I don't know about the other two floors."

"Thank you sir. Now get some place safe."

They ran to the entrance and peeked in, seeing not a sole around. Dan and Russ drew their guns and pushed the door opened slowly. The smell of death was all around as the walked in slowly.

"Christ look at the blood everywhere." Dan said.

Emily's ears perked up as she heard slurping sounds.

"Something's over there," she said pointing to the security desk.

They walked over and peeked over the desk. The sight was sickening as a lizard and bear zombie were eating a horse's insides. His eyes were wide open in shock as they swallowed his insides whole with disgusting slurps. Angel let out a reflex gag causing both of them to turn and look at them.

"Shit," Dan said.

Both zombies got up and stumbled towards them, arms extended moaning. Two gun shots were heard as both zombies dropped to the ground, holes in their temples.

"Next time you have to gag, do it outside!" Dan said angrily.

"Sorry," Angel said ears down.

Several moans were heard all around as the sound of scraping feet could be heard.

"More company," Russ said as shadows could be seen closer.

"The stairs!" Emily said pointing.

They hurried towards the stairs and entered in time to hear the sounds of dozens of zombies at the door.

"You know, I'd rather play Resident Evil then live it," Dan said leaning on the rail.

"So what now?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to check the third floor for survivors. Dan you take the top floor. You girls wait here."

"Just hurry up please," Angel said as the scratching continued at the door.

88888

Cain smiled as he tore open the throat of a female human.

"Why are you doing this? Who sent you?" a badger said backing up until he hit the wall.

Cain licked the blood off his hand with pleasure, savouring the taste before looking at him.

"My master wishes for your eternal slumber. Please feel free to struggle as it makes your blood taste sweeter."

Russ opened the door slowly and peeked around. Happy the coast was clear, he slipped out into the hallway. Bodies laid everywhere as blood coated the walls and furniture. Zombies were crunching away at bodies as they let out inhuman moans.

" _Need to be quick and quiet."_ Russ said to himself.

The badger ran out the door yelling before falling to the ground. He looked behind him to see Cain walking slowly behind him, hands behind his back. He scrambled to his feet only to see about five zombies in front of him.

"Are you through running?" Cain said.

"Look, I'll pay you whatever you want," the badger said shaking. "Just leave me alone."

"I've already been paid in blood." Cain said with a smiling showing his blood coated rotten teeth.

The zombies started to lurch forward as he closed his eyes. Gunshots rang out as he opened his eyes to see all the zombies drop to the ground.

"This way, hurry!" Russ shouted.

The badger ran over behind Russ.

"Are you okay?" Russ asked not taking his eyes off Cain.

"I'm pretty far from fucking okay."

"Are you the assassin he sent?" Cain asked.

"Assassin?" Russ said confused.

"Humph, it doesn't matter. You'll end up like everybody else."

Cain started walking towards him again, smile on his face.

"Sir, head to the stairs as quick as you can. I'll take it from here."

"Don't have to tell me twice," he said and heading for the stairs.

Russ watched Cain come closer.

"Don't make me shoot."

"By all means, try."

Russ fired a couple of shots as they hit a barrier with a ping sound.

"If you want to kill me, you need to do better then that." Cain said and charged him.

Russ dodged a swing to his head as he followed with an elbow to the stomach and a jumping round kick sending Cain sliding on the ground. He brought his dagger out which glowed blue before extending into a sword. Cain got up with a flip as his pitch white eyes turned blood red.

"You've got spirit. Your blood is going to taste really sweet when I kill you."

Cain charged him again as Russ followed suit. They both made a striking move towards each other before stopping a couple feet away from each other, both their back turned. Russ let out a grunt as he held his shoulder from the deep wound Cain gave him from his sharp nails.

"Impressive move," Cain said as his right arm fell off, maggots dropping like rain onto the floor.

Russ turned to see Cain reach down and grab his severed arm. He held it up to his stump and pressed hard. All the maggots seem to reattach the arm back as he moved his fingers.

"Winning is impossible."

"Humph, that was just a test," Russ said as he held his sword to his side extended.

A yellow light could be seen at the tip before it circled around the blade covering it with a yellow glow.

"How about we try that again?" Russ said with a smile.

Cain gave a growl before charging, his nails extended longer. Russ stood there unmoving as Cain came closer. Cain lifted his hand and came down with an over head strike as his nails made large holes in the floor where Russ was suppose to be. He looked up to see Russ in the air before coming down making a cross sign over Cain's heart with his blade.

"You're a nimble one I see," Cain said jumping back.

He was about to make another move when the cross wound started to glow as he grunted in pain.

"What….did you do to me?"

"I imbued my sword with holy magic with a touch of acid," Russ said as his sword reverted back to a dagger.

Cain looked at his hand which started to crumble apart into sand. He turned his eyes to Russ as his face started to break apart.

"If I die, I'm going to take you with you."

He ran towards Russ howling in rage. Russ pulled out his gun and fired one shot, hitting dead center in his forehead as it exploding into dust. His body fell to the ground, crumbling to dust as well. Russ held his arm as pain shot through it.

"At least I managed to save one person. I wonder how Dan's doing?"

88888

Dan opened the door to see an empty hallway. He held his gun out as he proceeded down the hall slowly.

" _I hope there are no spiders. I fucking hate spiders."_ Dan said to himself.

A moan made him turn around as nothing was there. He let out a sigh before turning around. A body fell to the ground from the room next to him making him curse out loud and fire at the body. He stopped as it was already dead, its face missing from the skull.

"Fuck," Dan mumbled trying to get his heart rate back down.

He passed by it, not before kicking it and proceeded down the hall. All the rooms he passed were opened as bodies laid out in heaps on the floor and desks.

" _No survivors anywhere,"_ Dan said to himself as he reached the last door marked Assembly Room.

He grabbed the handle as he felt his pulse on it and turned it slowly, peeking in. There were windows all around with shades covering the sun from shining through. A stadium podium was in the back, several bodies laying on it.

"It was a massacre."

Dan walked in only to have the door close and lock behind him.

"Shit," Dan said as he tried to open it.

"It's no use. The door is completely sealed."

Dan turned around quickly, gun ready. On the stage was Indra. His cloak floating off the ground as the only thing you could see were the glowing eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is of no concern assassin."

"Assassin?"

"You are here to try and stop my master. Well I won't let you succeed."

Indra raised his hand as moans could be heard all around the room as the dead bodies started to rise.

"Shit, there's too many and not enough rounds, even with my extra clip."

"I assure you, your death will be very slow and painful as they consume your flesh cell by cell."

They all let out moans and grunts before stumbling towards Dan.

"Don't know how I'm going to get out of this one. But I'll make sure to take as many of you undead freaks with me."

Dan stood ready as he held his gun out. The zombies inched closer before Dan's necklace started to glow causing all the zombies to stop in their tracks.

"What is this?" Indra said confused.

Dan pull out his necklace as Indra looked at it.

"The pentagram of the Lich? That belongs to my master."

"My father gave this to me."

"So not only are you an assassin, you're a defiler of the dead as well."

"Say what you want. The fact remains that this necklace belongs to me."

"I'll change that."

Indra dashed towards Dan as he fired. The bullets went right through his cloak as Indra's skeletal hand went around Dan's throat. Even though he had no flesh, he had a vice like grip.

"I sense strong magic in you."

"I've heard that before," Dan said trying to pry the finger from his throat.

"You would make a great warrior for my master."

"The day I join you freaks is the day hell freezes over."

"Then they better get their winter jackets," Indra said with a demonic laugh before tossing Dan onto the stage.

Dan landed with a thud as he took down a couple of zombies with him. He got up quick and slapped a fresh clip into his gun before taking aim and firing. All the bullets went into the hood where Indra's eyes were glowing, but didn't exit the other side. Indra chuckled as his eyes glowed from yellow to a dark grey.

"I believe these belong to you."

He held his finger out like a gun and moved his thumb like a trigger as a shot echoed out, hitting Dan in his shoulder.

"Dammit," Dan said holding his am as blood came down.

Dan started running as Indra fired more shots. Most of them hit the zombies that were standing around idle as Dan used them for shield. One shot managed to get Dan in the leg dropping him to the ground. He pulled himself up on the window as Indra laughed.

"No where to go now."

Dan's mind was working overtime trying to figure out something, anything.

"Yes, you will make a great warrior."

"I'll never become a puppet for anybody!" Dan yelled.

He held his hand out as a ball of pure magic formed in his hand. With a yell, he hurled it at Indra who chuckled softly. The ball ripped through the zombies before coming to Indra who held his hand out. The ball hit his barrier with great force sliding him backwards in the air before he got control.

"A great warrior indeed."

With a flick of his wrist, the ball returned to Dan ten times faster. Dan didn't get a chance to react as his own attack struck him hard as he flew backwards out the window, falling to the ground.

88888

"You're going to need antibiotics for that," Sam said wrapping Russ's shoulder.

"I can tell," Russ said as he grimaced in pain.

Irons walked up to Russ who was with the girls.

"Where's Daniel?"

Gunshots were heard in the top floor as everybody looked up.

"Somewhere up there," Russ said.

A crashing window got everybody's attention as Dan's body fell from it.

"DANIEL!" Russ said running up along with everybody else.

His body fell fast before stopping in mid air, inches from the ground. Russ ran up only to be repelled by a strong barrier.

"Sorry, but this one belong to my master now." Indra said appearing behind Dan's floating body.

All the cops drew their weapons before Russ yelled at them.

"Stand down. You'll hit my brother."

Russ looked at Indra eyes which were the only thing he could see.

"If you harm my brother in anyway shape or form, I'll hunt you down."

Indra chuckled before placing a bony hand on Dan's forehead making Russ bare his teeth in anger.

"You got it wrong. I cannot harm such a fine specimen for my master. That would not please him."

Indra lifted him straight in the air as Dan's eyes were closed, his body perfectly still.

"Do not worry. For next time you see him, he will be new and improved. Made in the image of my master."

Indra started laughing as he covered both him and Dan with his robe and started to fade.

"Come back!" Russ yelled running towards him.

Just as he got close enough to reach him, they vanished.

"Dammit!" Russ yelled as he hit ground.

88888

" _As you can see behind me, the Winchester Financial building has been attacked but luckily the attacks were stopped by SNDU members Russell and Daniel Miller. We have footage moments ago as SNDU agent Daniel Miller was taken from the scene by the unknown assailant."_

Alucard and Jubei watched as Indra disappeared with Daniel in tow.

" _SNDU along with local police forces have put out an APB as a city wide search has commenced for the missing agent. But rumours are quickly spreading that he's not coming back. We will have more as this story continues."_

Alucard turned off the TV and crossed his arms.

"So, he has one of the brothers on his side now?"

"So it seems," Jubei said. "What do you plan to do?"

Alucard thought for a moment before smiling.

"Nothing."

"Why?" Jubei asked confused.

"Because this works for me. I'll let them kill each other before bringing them back to life."

He leaned back in his chair giving a chuckle.

"Maybe Cross has his uses after all."

88888

"What have you got here?" Cross said walking into the room.

On the table still enclosed in a field was Daniel, Indra by his side.

"A new specimen for you."

"What happened to Cain?"

"He didn't make it."

"I see."

Cross walked up and immediately noticed the necklace.

"The pentagram of the Lich? How did he acquire this?"

"I don't know."

"I never thought I would see it again after Alex took it from me." Cross said taking it off.

"This one has great power within him."

"Really?" Cross said raising an eyebrow.

He reached over and placed his hand over Dan's heart. Closing his eyes, he felt the magical power surging through him. Raw, untapped pure power.

"Amazing," Cross said. "You have done well."

"Thank you master."

"Let us begin shall we?" Cross said with a smile.

88888

"I'm not going to sit by while that thing is doing god knows what to my brother," Russ said walking to the door.

"I understand how you feel Russ, but going out there in your state of mind is dangerous." Irons said.

"You don't know what I'm going through." Russ said angrily.

Russ turned to see Angel blocking the way.

"Get out of my way."

"Russ, please calm down."

"I said get out of my way," Russ said pulling out his gun.

Angel looked right into Russ's eyes as she saw anger, confusion, and sorrow along with tears. She raised her hand and brought his hand down slowly. Russ dropped to his knees letting out whines as he cried.

"I've failed him."

"Don't say that," Angel said touching his shoulder. "You know your brother is strong."

Angel rubbed his shoulders as Emily walked up.

"Maybe Merlin can help."

"Merlin?" Irons said.

"Of course. If anybody can help, it'll be him." Angel said happily.

Russ looked up at Angel who smiled. He wiped his eyes before nodding his head.

"Let's go then. Every second counts." Angel said getting up with Russ.

They hurried to the car as Russ kicked it into fifth gear. They arrived at the gate as the guard let them in and went down the elevator. Down the hall, Sanzo was guarding the door when he felt that same power and saw Russ.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Merlin."

"Why should I let you in?"

"Because he might be able to help me find my brother."

Sanzo looked into Russ's eyes before letting out a grunt.

"Get lost. Merlin doesn't need to be bothered by the likes of you."

Russ balled his fists angrily as his magic started to rise rapidly in anger.

"Anytime you want to fight me, I'm ready." Sanzo said unmoving.

"That's enough!" Merlin's voice echoed out. "Let him in Sanzo."

"But Merlin….."

"I will not repeat myself."

Sanzo balled his fists angrily.

"As you wish Merlin," he said forcefully as the door opened. "Just remember, Merlin won't always be around to help you."

"It's not wise to mess with me. Not in the mood I'm in now," Russ said angrily before walking past him.

They walked up the rug to where Merlin was as a feather pen was writing on its own on a scroll.

"Welcome Russell Miller. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Merlin said.

"I need your help." Russ said.

"Of course young one. Please, have a seat," he said as three chairs appeared. "What can I do for you?"

"My brother's been taken by some unknown person."

"Taken you say?" Merlin said looking at him.

Russ nodded his head.

"Do you have a picture of the kidnapper?"

"No." Russ said sadly.

"No problem. We'll get it the fun way."

He snapped his finger as a mirror appeared.

"Look into the mirror and bring back your memory from the time your brother got taken."

Russ looked into the mirror, remembering everything. The mirror started to ripple before showing Indra. Merlin rubbed his bread watching the scene unfold up until Indra disappeared with Daniel.

"Hmmm, an undead phantom."

"Do you know where he's taken my brother?"

"That I don't know."

Russ lowered his head, ears folded back.

"However, you shouldn't give up hope. I have a feeling you will see your brother soon, but he wont be himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin, it's time to go," Sanzo said opening the door.

"Of course," Merlin said getting up. "Listen Russell, only you have the ability to bring your brother back to you."

They watched him leave before doing the same and sat in the car.

"What does he mean he won't be himself?" Russ said.

"I don't know," Angel said.

Russell sat quietly before starting the car and heading out.

88888

"Here is your target," Cross said pointing at the map. "Destroy it and anyone inside."

"Yes master Cross." Dan said.

"Indra, go with him to monitor his progress."

"It shall be done," Indra said with a bow.

Indra's eyes flashed causing a circle to appear under both of them as they disappeared.

"Are you sure you can trust that human?" Vandolf asked.

"My vile elixir makes even the strongest willed person my slave. Don't worry yourself over him."

Indra and Dan appeared in an alleyway, just across the street from the Similac Pharmaceutical Company.

"You know what to do. I will be watching you. Do not disappoint the master."

"I will not fail," Dan said putting the hood over his face and walked out into the street.

He entered through the automatic door of the building as the security guard greeted him.

"Good evening sir. Do you have an appointment?"

Dan didn't say anything as he walked past him towards the elevator.

"Sir, I can't let you in," the guard said grabbing his shoulder.

Dan's body emitted a flash of light causing the guard to go flying into the wall. He proceeded to the elevator and pressed the button. Hitting the top floor, the doors closed as Dan smiled.

88888

"Where do we start looking?" Emily asked in the car.

"I wish I knew," Russ said stopping at a red light.

Russ's phone started to ring as he pulled it out and hit the speaker button.

"This is Russell."

" _Russell, head over to the Similac Pharmaceutical Company. We have a code red,"_ Billy said.

"Be right there."

Russ threw the car into gear and sped down the street. It took him five minutes to get there as the street was blocked off by several police cars. They got out, showed their badge and went to where Billy was.

"What's the situation?" Russ asked.

"One person working alone. Guard inside sounded the alarm and started the evacuation. The security inside has been killed along with seventy five percent of the employees."

"Jesus," Russ said. "Any eyes inside?"

"All the cameras have been destroyed."

An explosion shook the ground as the front of the building exploded in flames sending glass everywhere. People covered their faces from the debris.

"Look, somebody's coming out!" an officer shouted.

Everybody looked at the front as a hooded figure walked through the flames unscathed and stopped on the street. He lifted his hand before bringing it down causing another explosion as the building collapsed.

"This is the police. You are surrounded. Give yourself up." an officer from a helicopter shouted into a megaphone.

The person looked up as the wind blew his robe around. He reached behind him and pulled out a gun a fired a shot that hit directly into the pilot's head. The helicopter went down behind the building going up in a ball of flame.

"Open fire!" Billy said.

All the cops started firing as the shell casings flew. The figure stood there unmoving as bullets ricocheted off the barrier around him. He snapped his fingers causing all the guns in the officer's hand to become extremely hot making them drop their weapons as they melted on the ground.

"Jesus, this guy's no joke." Billy said blowing his hands.

"I'll handle this," Russ said walking up.

Russ stopped about halfway as he drew his dagger.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll give up right now."

The figure didn't say anything as he brought his gun up and started firing. Russ's dagger changed to a sword as he deflected each shot before charging him. The figure side stepped his lung and tried to counter with a back hand. Russ ducked and tried for a body slash. The person did a back flip, catching Russ under the chin knocking to the ground dazed. He looked up to see a gun pointed at his face.

"Russell!" Angel shouted and tried to run out but got held by Emily.

"Don't, it's too dangerous."

"He's going to die. Let me go."

The figure stood over Russ, looking down on him. His hand started shaking as Russ heard him breathing hard. What shocked him next was the figure started backing away.

" _What's going on?"_ Russ said to himself. _"Why didn't he shoot?"_

The figure held his head with one hand, shaking it back and forth. Russ took the opportunity and charged him again. His sword glowed with power as he lunged forward. The figure looked up in time and created a barrier as they met with a bang. The figure let out a grunt as he felt Russ add more power pushing him back.

"You're mine!" Russ yelled.

He let out a yell as a huge surge of power rushed into the blade shattering the barrier knocking the figure into the air before landing with a thud on the ground. Russ let out a couple of pants as the figure got up weakly to one knee.

"Let's see who you really are," Russ said walking up.

He grabbed the hood and yanked it off. Everybody looked wide eye at who it was.

"D….D…..Daniel?" Russ said dropping his sword.

Dan looked up at Russ, opening his eyes which were pitch black.

"R….us…..sell?" Dan said weakly before holding his head.

Everybody was too in shock as a news van was taping everything.

"Russell look out!" Angel yelled.

Russ looked up to see a ball of lighting came surging at him. He jumped out the way as Indra appeared behind Dan.

"Sorry, you can't have him yet."

A black circle appeared under them and began to glow.

"Stop!" Russell yelled.

"Don't worry assassin. You two will fight each other once more."

Indra let out a laugh before he and Dan disappeared.

"NO!" Russell yelled running up to where the circle was.

He went both knees as tears formed in his eyes. Nobody knew what to say as Russ started hitting the ground in anger. Angel walked over and stopped him as his knuckles were bleeding. He held her and cried in her chest as she rubbed his back softly.

88888

"How did he perform?" Cross asked.

"He exceeded far beyond my expectations," Indra said. "We only had one minor setback."

"What would that be?"

"He started to regain himself."

Cross chuckled and looked at Daniel's body sleeping on the table.

"I see my elixir works. Just need to add a little more power to it."

88888

" _As you can see from the video, the attacker of the Similac Pharmaceutical Company is none other then Daniel Miller of the SNDU,"_ a reporter said. _"The mayor is suppose to be giving an address to what happened in a few moments."_

Russell sat in the chief's office, head in his hands.

"At least we know he's alive," Irons said, trying to brighten the mood.

Clapping on the TV got everybody's attention as Paul walked in.

" _Good evening ladies and gentlemen. As you've witnessed, these attacks have brought this city to a stand still. And now we find the very person we depend on to protect our lives, has turned against us."_

Russ let out a growl as the mayor continued.

" _I went to the SNDU for help only to have that help back stab me. Now, I'm going to do what I should've done in the first place."_

The camera panned to the right as a fox came in. He was wearing an all green uniform with a black tie.

" _This is Lt. Bahroo of the SFU, Special Forces Unit. He will be in charge of bringing this person who is suppose to uphold the law and protect us to the justice he deserves."_

Clapping was heard as Bahroo took the mic.

" _Thank you Mayor. I can assure the citizens of Capricorn that we will put a stop to this without any more bloodshed. My team is highly skilled and will show no mercy. But due to the nature of this criminal, we ask all civilians to please be inside no later then six for your safety."_

" _Thank you Bahroo. As for the SNDU, I hereby revoke them from interfering in anyway shape or form. And to enforce this, they are to be put under house arrest until this situation is handled, effective immediately. Thank you and have a good day."_

" _As you can see,"_ the reporter said as the camera turned back to him. _"The mayor is pulling out all the stops to bring the former SNDU agent to justice. I've also been giving word that they are to use any means necessary."_

Russ let out a growl of angry, balling his fists tightly.

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

Irons was on the phone as the dial tone rang.

" _Mayor Paul's office,"_ Jackie said.

"Let me speak to Paul," Irons said over the speaker phone.

" _One moment. He was expecting you to call."_

There was a brief pause in the line before rustling could be heard.

" _I was expecting your call."_ Paul said.

"Explain yourself?" Irons said.

" _Why do I, the mayor of Capricorn, need to explain myself to you?"_

"This is one of my agents you're talking about rubbing him out."

" _Well your agent has taken the lives of two hundred people. How are you going to explain that to the families?"_

"You're just using this as an excuse to kill my brother." Russ yelled out.

" _I will not jeopardize the lives of five thousand people for a petty grudge."_

Russ growled angrily as he was shaking in anger.

"I swear on the grave of my mother, if my brother dies, there will be a bullet with your name on it."

" _Do you want me to put this person under arrest?"_ Bahroo's voice added in.

" _No need. He's under house arrest. Just keep your men guarding the exits. If they try to exit, you are allowed to use force."_

" _Understood sir,"_ Bahroo said as Paul chuckled.

" _If anything, I'll show my respects at the funeral. If there's anything else please relay it to Jackie. Thank you."_

The dial tone was heard as Russ snarled and brought his fist through the phone. He turned towards the door and headed out. Walking to the exit, he saw two bears wearing the same uniform blocking the exit, M-16's in their hands.

"You are under house arrest. You cannot leave the site."

"That's my brother you're trying to kill. I'm going to find him before you do," Russ said.

Both guns were aimed at him, safeties turned off.

"We were told to use force if necessary. We don't want to hurt a fellow law officer, but we will if we have to."

Russ growled before holding his hand out as both bears held their throats, their air escaping from them.

"I'm not going to let you bastards kill him."

Russ's anger was so caught up with the guards, he didn't hear the other person behind him. He let out a yelp as a strong electrical current ripped through his body bringing him to one knee. He turned to see a skunk holding a tazer.

"Next time, listen to orders," he said roughly before using the butt of his rifle and knocking Russ out.

88888

Paul paced back and forth, hands crossed.

"You called?" Ginyu said appearing from the shadows.

Paul turned to look at him.

"I do have your protection if the brother does die correct?"

"Don't worry your head. You will be taken care of."

"Good. As long as they are finally out of my hair."

Ginyu watched as Paul sat down and took out a bottle of whiskey from the top draw. Popping the top, he took a straight hit.

"You have not forgotten our agreement correct?" Ginyu said.

"Of course not."

"Very well. I shall take my leave then until the time comes," Ginyu said and sunk into the black hole under his feet.

Paul let out a curse before tossing the bottle as it shattered against the wall.

88888

Russ let out a moan as an ice pack was on his head.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

Russ sat up on the couch, his head spinning lightly.

"How long was I out for?"

"About an hour," Irons said.

"Have they found him?"

"No."

Russ stood up a little shaky before walking to the desk.

"What are we going to do?" Angel asked.

"I'm going to find my brother before they do."

"How?"

"By doing something I should've done in the first place."

He pulled out a needle and poked his finger. He tore a piece of paper before making an arrow with his blood.

"Of course, blood tracking!" Emily said and Russ nodded his head.

"I'm starting to wonder just how advanced in training you and your brother are now. You know spells that would only be taught to the more advanced students." Angel said

He closed his eyes and chanted a spell. His blood turned blue before turning and pointing to the north west.

"Got him."

"But how do we get out with them guarding the exits?" Angel asked.

"Simple," Irons said.

He walked over to his desk and moved it aside. Underneath was a small door with a latch.

"What is this?" Russ asked.

"My personal escape," Irons said with a smile.

"What do you mean your personal escape?"

"How do you think I avoid the misses so easily?"

Everybody laughed as Irons pulled the door up.

"This leads to the back of the building. There you will find a black Honda. Keys are inside. Good luck."

"Thank chief, this mean a lot to me."

"I've known you two since you were little. So bring him back so I can yell at him."

Russ and the girls headed into the small tunnel which was illuminated by small light bulbs on the wall. They reached the ladder at the end as Russ peeked outside. They were behind the dumpster as he helped them out. Across from them was the chief's car but patrol was guarding the lot.

"Need to be quick and quiet," Russ said in a whisper. "Stay low."

They waited till the guards back was turned and rushed to the car. Opening the door, they hopped in. Russ placed the paper with his blood on the dashboard as it pointed south east. He started the car causing the guards to turn.

"Stop right there!"

"Get your head down!" Russ shouted and put the car into gear.

The tires squealed as he zoomed past the guards. Gunshots followed as the rear window shattered. Russ turned the corner and sped down the street.

88888

"It's time to finish this." Cross said.

"Yes master," Dan, Indra, and Vandolf said.

"Once we get rid of Alucard, nothing will stop us."

Russ stopped the car as the arrow pointed to the factory. They got out as Russ looked at the car. Bullet holes lined the doors and the light covers were gone.

"Hope the chief doesn't get mad about this."

The metal gate opened with a creak as they sneaked in.

"What is this place?" Emily asked looking around.

"The old beer bottling company that got bought out and was closed." Russ said. "They made some of the best damn beer too."

They stopped as they heard footsteps above them coming closer. Cross came downstairs and saw them.

"Well well, more visitors?"

Russ looked behind him to see Dan.

"You have my brother, and I'm taking him back."

"Brother you say?" Cross said and looked at Dan. "Well let's ask if he wants to leave."

He turned to look at Dan.

"Do you want to go back with your so called brother, or stay with me?"

"I will not leave your side master," Dan said with a bow.

Russ growled evilly as Cross smiled.

"Tell you what assassin, if you can beat him, you can have his body?"

Dan walked up as Cross looked at him.

"Kill him."

"With pleasure," Dan said.

Dan's body glowed yellow before he charged at Russ, tackling him through the wall as it broke on impact.

"Now then, what shall we do with you two?" Cross said looking at the girls.

"May I have them?" Vandolf said licking his lips.

"By all means."

Vandolf charged and leaped into the air, teeth bared as he descended towards them. He didn't get far as an invisible force grabbing his throat.

"What?" Cross said shocked.

"You should've stayed dead," a voice echoed out.

Cross looked up to see Jubei upside down on the ceiling.

"Jubei!" Cross said.

Jubei landed next to the girls before looking at Vandolf. He held up one finger as it glowed red before making a huge X in mid-air. Vandolf let out a yell before his body got dissected and fell to the ground in pieces.

"I've come to kill you again."

"You mean you didn't send those assassins?"

"Hahaha, no. You just brought two brothers into your petty grudge."

"Who are they?"

"The sons of Sheryl Airi Miller."

Cross's eyes widened in shock.

"Alex's sons? Dear god what have I done?"

"You'll have plenty of time to figure that out in hell," Jubei said as a fireball formed in his hands.

"Master Cross!" Indra said as he stood in front of him.

The fireball impacted Indra sending them both flying into the back of the factory. Jubei turned to the girls who were still stunned.

"If you know what's good for you, stay out of this," he said and disappeared.

88888

Russ dodged another ball of lighting as it hit the pipe behind him letting out steam. He used the steam and took a hiding place.

"I've got to wake him up somehow."

"There is no hiding from me assassin. I will find you," Dan said walking past Russ's hiding spot.

Russ listened to his footsteps echoed down the passageway before fading. He crept out and looked around.

"Where is he?" he said looking around.

"Got you."

Russ turned around only to be met with a powerful blast of magic knocking him to the conveyor belt below. Dan followed quickly, dropping his knee in his chest making Russ yell in pain as an audible crack of ribs were heard breaking.

"Did that hurt sonny boy?" Dan said with an evil smile.

He grabbed Russ up by the throat and tossed him into the wall. Russ got up slowly and turned to see Dan rush him. Dan connected with lefts and rights to the face and body and Russ's body shook with each hit. Dan grabbed his throat as blood came out of Russ's mouth, nose, and right eyebrow. He started to squeeze hard causing Russ to gag.

"Dan…iel, you've got…..to fight this. You're…..stronger….then this," Russ said weakly as his air was cut off rapidly.

Something snapped in Dan's mind as he let Russ go who slid to the ground. He held his head as he tried to control himself.

"Ru…..ss….ell."

"Daniel? Fight it."

"Whatever he did…..is too strong. Get…..out….before….I….kill you."

"I won't leave…..you."

"Please Russell….get…..out."

Dan's body started to glow with a black aura before he let out a yell. Lighting bolts streaked from his body as it sparked the building up, causing flames to come to life.

"Russell, are you okay?" Angel said running up.

"I'm….fine," Russ said getting up weakly.

"His magic is proceeding past level four. If he keeps up, he'll get consumed by his own magic," Emily said.

Dan's body glowed darker as a dome covered his body and expanded, destroying everything it touched.

"I….have to….stop him," Russ said and started towards him.

"But in your condition…" Angel started.

"I'm…..the only….one who can. Don't worry." Russ said with a smile.

He started towards the dome. As he got to it, a powerful jolt surged through him making he yelp but he continued through it until he was next to his brother, lighting surging through his body.

"Dan….iel," Russ said weakly.

"Russ….ell, I can't…..control it. Please…..kill me. I don't….want to…hurt you…any more."

"Forgive me," Russ said before using what strength he had left to deliver a solid blow to his stomach taking his air away knocking him out.

Dan dropped into his brother's arm as Russ held him close, the building going up in flames around them. Cross appeared in front of Russ, blood coming down his left arm.

"Please forgive me," he said. "I didn't know you were Alex's sons."

Russ didn't response as his body was too weak and fell backwards to the ground. Angel ran up to him along with Emily.

"His pulse is weak. We have to get him out of here now."

"Here give this to Daniel," Cross said handing Emily a bottle with brownish liquid. "This will purge his body of the elixir."

"Thank you." Emily said.

"Now get out of here," he said heading towards a flaming doorway.

"What about you?"

Cross stopped and held his head down for a second before looking up.

"I'm going to take care of some unfinished business, and then I'm going to join Alex in the great beyond. When they come to, tell them I'm sorry for everything. Indra, get them out of here."

Cross disappeared into the burning doorway before the roof collapsed behind him, blocking any means of escape. Indra appeared before them as he held his arm out causing a black circle to appear under them.

"Farewell," he said.

88888

"Mr. Marquis, are you sure?" Paul said over the phone. "Yes sir. It shall be done."

Paul slammed the phone down and let out a yell of frustration.

"Something wrong sir?" Bahroo asked.

Paul gritted his teeth before speaking.

"Call off the search for the SNDU agent."

"Sir?"

"Just do it."

"Yes sir," Bahroo said and left the office.

"I could've gotten rid of one of them. Dammit, nothing ever goes my way. FUCK!"

88888

Russell let out a moan, opening his eyes slowly to a dimly light room.

"Welcome back young one."

He turned his head to see Merlin.

"Merlin?"

"You've been out for a couple of days now. I was afraid you wouldn't wake up."

Russ tried to get up only to feel a weight on his chest. Looking down, he saw Angel fast asleep.

"She hasn't left your side. Even used her magic to the breaking point to heal you," Merlin said with a chuckle.

Russ reached down and touched her cheek causing her to moan softly. She opened her eyes slowly to see Russ smiling at her.

"Russ, you're awake," she said hugging him.

Russ lifted her face softly and kissed her. She let out a gasp before moaning as she deepened it. He broke off and smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing," she said blushing.

Suddenly Russ remembered something important.

"Daniel!" he shouted and got out of the bed only to fall down.

"Easy there Russell. Your body's still recovering." Merlin said. "It will still be a few days before you're able to move around."

"Where's my brother?"

"Emily is training him in one of my private rooms. Care for a look on his progress?"

"Sure," Russ said getting help back into the bed.

Merlin snapped his fingers as a mirror appeared showing an empty room with clothes everywhere.

"That's strange," Merlin said as he moved the view around before moans were heard.

The view came to Emily on a table naked, holding Dan close as he thrusted rapidly into her body. She let out a deep growl causing Dan to moan and go faster. Emily's tails were tied around his legs, her legs wrapped around his waist holding his as close as possible.

"Oh god…..can't hold back," Dan said panting.

"Give it to me baby," Emily whined.

She threw her head back and howled causing Dan to grunt and push as deep as he could unloading into her.

"Well, I guess he's learning something," Merlin said waving his hand causing the mirror to disappear.

"He's a fast learner all right." Russ said chuckling. "I'm going to get more sleep."

"By all means. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Merlin said disappearing.

Russ laid back down as Angel crawled next to him. She put her head on his chest as he held her close, a smile on his face as they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Mystic City

Chapter4

Training day

"Here you have it ladies and gentlemen. The arrest of mayor Paul Guzman after an anonymous person sent in a video tape of him doing sex acts to a child," the reporter said.

Russ watched with a smile in his bed as Dan walked in.

"Is it on?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, they're picking him up now," Russ said.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Emily asked.

"Absolutely," Dan and Russ said.

The scene switched to the courthouse as a police car pulled up. The mayor was helped out as tons of press were snapping away and yelling questions one after another.

"After seeing those tapes, police did a search of his house and found a hidden room with more than a dozens of these tapes of his sexual nature. The father, Larry Butler, will be brought up on charges of child abuse, child neglect, child endangerment and solicitation of a minor. The child, who will remain anonymous due to her young age, will move with her grandparents."

They watched as Paul got lead up the stairs and inside the courtroom.

"Where he's going, I hope he knows how to deep throat," Dan said with a laugh.

"They're not going to kill him in jail are they?" Angel asked.

"No, first they'll use and abuse him. Then kill him. People in jail hate others who do things to children," Russ said.

"The mayor's wife Julie could not be reached for comment but her representative said she was deeply disturbed about the whole thing. She will be taking over the role of mayor effective tomorrow morning. Stay tuned and we'll bring you live coverage of the verdict."

Both brothers had smiles on their faces when Dan's phone rang.

"Speak to me. They gave you a promotion for that? Sweet. No thanks needed. Take care man and congrats."

Dan hung up and looked at the TV as the reporter was taking to some person about what happened when a knock was heard on the door.

"The Merlin is waiting for you Daniel and Emily," a skunk said. He looked no more then fourteen as he wore a pair of shorts, basketball jersey and black sneakers.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," Dan said waving his hand.

"Behave yourself," Russ said before letting out a cough and holding his chest.

"Get some more rest Russ," Emily said kissing his forehead before heading out.

Russ let out a sigh and leaned back down, Angel by his side.

"Do you think he'll find a way out of that mess he's in?" Angel asked.

"Not a chance in hell," Russ answered.

"Court will now recess while the jury reaches a verdict," the judge said knocking his hammer down a couple of times.

Paul and his lawyer walked out the courtroom and into a private room. Paul, in a rage of anger, tossed the table over and started yelling.

"They will pay for this! I will not rest until I killed them both and watch the blood drain from their bodies."

The lawyer, who was a collie, sat down and leaned against the wall. He undid his tie and let out a sigh.

"All right Josh, what am I looking at?"

Josh rubbed his eyes and looked straight at Paul.

"Well since you pleaded guilty, it saves you from the electric chair or lethal injection which is what everybody wanted. So you're probably looking at a double life sentence with no chance of parole."

"Double life!? Come on Josh, you can do better then that. Jesus, what am I paying you for?" Paul said angrily.

"Look, I'm doing the best I can you ungrateful asshole," Josh snarled. "I can only do so much with the evidence piled against you."

"Damn those fucking brothers."

A laugh was heard as Ginyu rose up from a black hole. They both looked at him as the mask he wore had the biggest smile like that seen on a clown's face.

"Looks like you're going to be somebody's bitch for a long time."

"What do you want?" Paul said angrily.

"I've come to talk about our deal."

"Deal?" Josh said.

"Could you wait outside Josh?" Paul asked.

"You shouldn't do deals without me Paul."

"Josh!" Paul said sternly.

"Fine, whatever. Do what ever the hell you want. This case is done for anyways. Have a nice life shit head and I hope you drop the soap," Josh said grabbing his suitcase and slamming the door behind him.

Ginyu let out a whistle as Paul sat down.

"You certainly have some good associates."

"Shut up and let's get this over with."

"Very well."

Ginyu lifted one finger as the table righted itself. Snapping his fingers caused a paper to materialize in front of Paul.

"This is our old deal stating we will provide you with the means necessary of getting rid of the Miller's, but that failed didn't it?" Ginyu said with a chuckle.

Paul glared at him with anger even though he couldn't see Ginyu's face.

"This new contract, if you agree to it, means you will owe your loyalty to your new master."

"I give loyalty to nobody."

"I see. Very well, if that's your decision, I'll send you a nice fruit basket along with a couple of dresses that suit you."

"Wait."

Ginyu turned to look at Paul who rubbed his forehead as he looked at the paper.

"Why is your master doing this?"

"He sees your potential as a great summoner. That's all you need to know."

"What will happen to my wife?"

"She will be taken care of. Do not worry."

Paul thought about it some more before sighing seeing as there was no other option.

"All right, give me a pen."

"Excellent choice," Ginyu said as a skeleton finger appeared. "Use your blood and sign."

Paul poked his thumb with the finger and collected some blood on the tip and wrote his name. The blood burned and sizzled as it etched his name.

"Wise choice. Now, we don't have much time," he said snapping his fingers.

A black hole appeared as an exact copy of Paul walked out.

"Get into the hole," Ginyu said.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Execute your assassination."

Paul hesitated but nodded and stepped into the hole. Ginyu stood next to him and looked at the copy.

"You know what to do?"

"Yes master," it said with a bow as a knock came at the door.

"Court is ready," a voice said.

"I'm coming," the doppelganger said.

A van pulled up to the front gate of the building as two furs got out. They walked up to the gate and rang the buzzer.

"What do you want?" a rough voice said over the speaker.

"We're here to pick up the package," the tiger said.

"Took you long enough. Come in."

A buzzing sound was heard as the gate unlocked and they entered. The walkway was layered in brick as the sun made them hot to the touch. Trimmed hedges lined the path as a garden filled with tulips, roses, and sunflowers made the place look very nice. They walked up to the entrance of the school and opened the door as a moose was waiting for them. He had on a white lab coat as his blue hair went down his back.

"I was wondering when he was going to call for him," he said cleaning his glasses.

"How was his training?" the tiger asked.

"Despite situations that ended up with him being involved with the destruction of two schools and injuring dozens, he's done with his training."

"What level are we looking at?"

"Maximum of level four. He doesn't have the ability to go as high as the Miller's, but he does have some surprises that make him a worthy foe."

As he said that, a female dalmatian brought out a young wolf. He was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, red shirt, and a wind breaker. He was your average wolf, if one didn't count the two silver horns and wings that were attached to his body.

"Here's the paperwork he requested," the moose said handing the tiger a folder. "He's all yours."

The moose walked over and looked at the wolf.

"There's nothing more to teach you. Everything else, you have to learn yourself."

"I understand. Thank you Professor Quick," the wolf said with a nod.

Quick smiled before going through a secured door leaving the four of them.

"Let's go. We have a drive ahead of us," the tiger said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks for everything Sally," the wolf said giving her a hug.

"No problem. You take care of yourself."

"I will," the wolf said with a smile before walking out the door with the two furs.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have your honor. We the jury find the defendant Paul Guzman, guilty on all charges."

Rounds of applause seem to follow as Paul glared evilly.

"Then I hereby sentence you to double life without parole. Case dismissed," the judge said knocking the gavel and getting up out his chair.

Police came over and handcuffed Paul and lead him out as people hissed and threw anything they could find at him.

"The verdict is in and the former mayor will do a double life sentence without parole for his sex tapes. He will be taken from Albert Courthouse straight to Rouge Prison where his sentence will be carried out."

"Wow, double life," Russ said with a whistle. "He won't get out until he's dead."

Paul exited the courthouse with tons of flashing lights, yelling reporters, and chants of asshole, but he held his head high.

"Do you have him in your sight?"

"Affirmative," the jackal said over the phone to the other person.

"Take him out."

"With pleasure."

The jackal placed the phone on the gravel rooftop and pulled out his sniper rifle from the guitar case. He assembled it quickly and took aim. The wind was calm as he steady his heart beat. Looking in the scope, a couple of people moved into his view blocking Paul for a brief second. When he got a clear shot, he took it. The shot was muffled with the silencer as it struck Paul right in his head as blood flew. People scattered and ducked for covered as cops radioed for backup. The jackal picked up the phone with a smile.

"Target down."

"Excellent. Now get out of there. The money will be transferred when you access your account."

"Pleasure doing business with you," the jackal said hanging up.

He took a look from his hiding place as police had a barricade up and escorting people to a safe place. Putting on his sunglasses, he walked down the fire escape and down the alley. When the coast was clear, he hefted the guitar case over his shoulder and blended into the crowd like nothing happened.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen, the mayor has been shot and there is no word on his condition at this moment. Police have locked down the area and are doing a grid search of the area for the shooter."

Russ looked shocked as they showed a replay of the shot going right into Paul's head.

"Oh my god, that's awful," Angel said covering her mouth. "I know what he did was wrong in all areas, but to go that far?"

Russ was quiet as he watched.

"Do you think it was an angry person who didn't think justice was served?"

"That wasn't an angry person. That was a pro," Russ said.

"How do you know?"

"Because an angry person wouldn't have gotten him right in the head like that. After their first shot, they would've been taken down automatically. He wasn't killed, he was assassinated."

"You think so?"

Russ watched the reply that was shown over and over before his phone rang.

"This is Russ. Yes chief, I'm watching it now. Sorry but I'm still out of commission for a bit as well as my brother. Put Billy on the case and tell him to call me later. Thanks."

Russ hung up and looked at the TV again.

"Something doesn't seem right. Why would somebody kill him before he goes to jail? Humph, guess we'll have to ask the shooter," Russ said to himself.

He let out a yawn as he was tired and moved to lay down with Angel next to him as his weak body demanded rest.

Ginyu led Paul through the hall of the building.

"Where are we?" Paul asked.

"Your new domain."

They turned the corner to see Alucard talking to a lynx and a badger.

"You tell them they do not want me as an enemy. I can make their life a living hell for real."

"Of course Mr. Marquis," the lynx said.

"Umm Mr. Marquis about these waivers you need to sign? Do you really need to do this?"

"Of course. It's the only way they'll learn," Alucard said signing the papers when he saw Ginyu. "Here finish the rest and move my lunch meeting to two thirty."

"Yes sir," the badger said as he and the lynx left.

Alucard turned and smiled at Paul.

"Mr. Mayor, welcome."

"Mr. Marquis?" Paul said confused. "I don't understand."

"Shut up Paul, you were not brought here to get it," Alucard said. "And my name is Alucard, but you can call me master," he said showing his vampire fangs.

Paul shook and moved back a little.

"You're not human are you?"

"Correct," Alucard said as his wings expanded to full length.

Paul's eyes widened.

"Alucard Graves. You're with the Red Courts."

"I see you've done your history."

Paul began to shake realizing the mistake he made signing that deal as Alucard's wings converged on him.

"Now then, since you are dead to the world, you need a new name."

"Name?" Paul said confused.

"Of course. You longer exist as Paul Guzman. From now on you'll be known as….Amon."

"Amon is a good name," Ginyu said.

The tip of Alucard's left wing hovered over Amon's forehead.

"Only one thing left to do."

"What's that?"

"Mark you. This will hurt," Alucard said as the tip glowed blue.

Amon watched as the tip tore the shirt around his left arm before piercing his skin. He let out a yell as intense pain shot through him.

"All done," Alucard said as his wings retracted.

Amon looked at his left arm as his skin bubbled before calming down. In its place was an image of a sliver bat with black wings and blood dripping of its fangs.

"Ginyu, take Amon down and show him his quarters."

"Of course Alucard," Ginyu said. "Let's go Amon."

Amon looked at Ginyu then Alucard before nodding his head and entered the elevator. The doors closed as another one opened up.

"Rick, welcome my son," Alucard said as the wolf and the two furs walked out. "I've been waiting for you."

"Hello, uncle Alucard," Rick the wolf said.

"I told you just to call me Alucard."

"Here's the paperwork for him like you requested," the tiger said handing him the folder.

Alucard looked through it as he whistled.

"Very impressive Rick. You have grown up a lot from the little boy I known."

"Thanks."

"Come, I'll show you to your room."

They walked down the hall and up the small flight of stairs where there were doors on both sides. Alucard walked to the first one as it opened to a room that consisted of a bed, dresser, and lamp.

"Here you are. I'll have some money sent up so you can go shopping for some clothes if you wish."

"Thanks."

Rick went to the window and looked out. It had a good view of the city as the mountains seemed tower over it.

"When will I get my chance at my parent's murderer?"

"Patience my son. Going in head first will only get you killed."

"I can't keep waiting Alucard. He will pay," Rick snarled as his wings expanded.

Alucard smiled as he felt his magic rise rapidly.

"In order to get to him, you must find these two first" he said snapping his fingers as two pictures appeared.

Rick grabbed and studied them.

"They are helping him?"

"Correct."

Rick growled as the pictures burned in his hands.

"These two know where Merlin is hiding. They are more important to deal with before he turns them to his needs. They would've joined me, but due to incompetence of some of my people, they are very distrusting of us. If you find them, convince them that they are doing the wrong thing and help you. Only then will you get your chance at Merlin. Get some rest in the meantime. If you need anything, there will be a maid with you in seconds."

Alucard left with a nod and walked out the door. He stood there with a smile, closing his eyes.

"If you only knew Rick. You have power which is why I didn't kill you along with your parents. Oh well, by the time you figure things out you would have served your purpose."

"Amazing, simply amazing," Merlin said.

Dan was on one knee breathing hard as sweat dripped down his face. The summoned monsters he fought lay dead in a heap before disappearing.

"You truly are a level five, just like your mother."

Dan stood up after catching his breath.

"Care to explain this level five crap?"

"Certainly. Please have a seat. Emily, would you get us something to drink?"

"Of course Merlin," Emily said and left the room.

Merlin took a seat along with Dan and rubbed his bread.

"Let's see, where to begin? First off, what do you know about the level of magic itself so I know where to begin?"

"Nothing really," Dan said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well basically there are five levels of magic and is roughly rated like that of a hurricane or tornado. One being the lowest to five being rare and powerful. Your mother as you know was a level five."

"What's the average level?"

"Two is the average level found throughout the world, but level threes are not too uncommon. But there are some who are level four like myself and a couple of other people. Level fives are very rare in this day in age and seeing you two has created a sort of bidding war between the three guilds."

Emily came back with some drinks and handing them out before sitting next to Daniel.

"And what level are you?" Dan asked Emily.

"Two sadly. I'm still learning myself."

"What's so special about being a five anyway?"

"A level five has unlimited power at their fingertips. You can use some of the strongest and most dangerous spells ever chanted. But in order to do so, you need complete control of your power. The Chaotic Maelstrom you two casted was out of rage thus destroying most of the harbor."

Dan remembered that night and chuckle

"So why is everybody after us?"

"Because with you on their side, they will be very formidable, especially if you are able to fully tap into you power," Merlin said taking a sip of tea.

"How can we be sure you don't just want us for your own ambitions?"

"Daniel, don't be rash. Merlin isn't like that," Emily said.

"It's okay Emily. He has a right to say what he feels. I don't wish to abuse your powers like the Red Courts want to. And the Faction wants mainly to seal your power away so nobody can use you. I mainly want to help you control your magic. I do not seek to hold you and your brother here by force. Once you both learn how to control your tempers and your magic fully, you will be more then welcome to do what ever you wish. You can remain here and extend your training even more or leave and never return."

Dan finished his drink when his phone went off.

"Speak to me. You have one? How much? You got to be shitting me, that's robbery. Grrr, fine just hold on to it for me."

Dan hung up and rubbed his eyes when Sanzo knocked on the door.

"The class is ready for you Merlin."

"Excellent. I'll be right there."

He got up and grabbed his staff.

"Would you and your brother care to join us? You can be guest speakers."

"Not my thing really," Dan said shaking his head.

"Very well. If you change your mind, we are in Classroom four."

Merlin left as Sanzo glared evilly at Dan before following him. Dan sat back in the chair and closed his eyes as he felt Emily sit on his lap.

"You are a quick learner, Merlin is impressed."

"Whatever."

Emily gave a scowl but smiled.

"Still an angry person. Why are you so angry all the time? Even to your own brother?"

Dan grunted before pushing her off.

"Don't meddle in my affairs. It could be bad for your health."

"I'm just concerned for you. We all are."

"Mind your fucking business," Dan said angrily before leaving the room.

"Russell, are you sure you should be moving in your condition?" Angel asked worriedly.

"Don't worry," Russ said giving her a smile. "I'm not that bad off that I can't walk. Besides, I need to stretch my legs every once in a while. I had to get out or I'd go nuts."

They pull to a stop next to the morgue and got out the car. Billy was waiting for them, a smile on his face.

"Hey Russ, how you feeling?"

"Still a little beat up," Russ said using the cane his doctor said he should use. "Did you do as I asked?"

"Yeah, even though I don't know why you wanted it."

"Good. Did you tell Sam also?"

"Yeah, he's inside waiting for you. They haven't cut him open as you requested."

Russ nodded his head as they proceeded inside. The guard gave a wave before buzzing them in. They walked down the hall a couple of feet before Russ leaned on the wall breathing hard.

"Are you sure you're okay? We can always do this later?" Billy said.

"No, I'm fine," Russ said shaking his head.

They reached the Preparation Room where loud polka music was playing. They opened the door to see Sam dancing to the beat. His reddish brown hair swayed as his head moved to the beat. Billy walked over and turned off the CD.

"Hey what gives?" Sam said. "That was the best part."

"You really have bad taste in music," Billy said shaking his head.

"Up yours," Sam said running a hand through his hair. "How you holding up Russ?"

"I'm coming along slowly, but I'm healing."

"That's good. Now then, care to explain why I'm looking over the mayor's body?"

"Because something doesn't add up. Why kill the man when he's going to die in prison anyway?"

"Maybe somebody wanted him to get the death sentence and was discouraged he only got a double life?" Billy said.

"Or could be the relative of the girl and wanted him dead?" Sam added.

"All could be true, but I'm sure it was something different," Russ said taking a seat and letting out a sigh.

"All right, let's get started. Billy give me a hand will you."

Sam and Billy walked over to one of the doors in the wall and pulled it open. A long table holding his body was pulled out as mist flowed out.

"On the count of three, move him to the table. One, two, three!"

They lifted him up and place him on the table. Sam went over and grabbed a pair of gloves and surgical equipment.

"All right, victim was shot in head causing severe brain trauma, brain swelling, and instant death," Sam said slipping on the gloves. "Bullet appears to still be inside the head. I might be able to get it out without losing any kind of evidence you might need. I'll check his organs now."

Sam grabbed a scalpel and held it at his chest. He pressed in and made a vertical line from his upper chest near his neck to his stomach. As he did that, black smoke rose from the inside of the body as it dissolved.

"What the fuck?" Sam said shocked.

"Holy shit," Billy said.

The smoke cleared leaving nothing behind but the bullet on the table.

"Okay…..so what does this mean?" Billy said.

"It means our buddy Paul is still alive," Russ said getting up.

"But where?" Angel asked.

Russ thought for a moment before looking at Billy.

"Can you patch into the satellite images and get a shot of the shooting?"

"I can try. Might take a few hours to get the pictures," Billy said with a nod.

"Good. I have a feeling the only way to find out where the mayor is, is by finding the shooter."

Russ started coughing as a little bit of blood covered his hands.

"You head on back and get some rest," Billy said handing him some water. "I'll get Susan started on those satellite images."

"Okay, get back to me if you find anything."

Dan sat alone in the bar at the table. He had a drink in his hand, eyes glued to it when a voice started talking to him.

"You don't need them. You don't need anyone but me."

Dan's eyes flashed black before he looked up to see a dark shadow sitting in front of him. It had the form of a human as yellow eyes could be seen.

"I've been with you every since your mother died."

"What about my brother?"

"He's only holding you back. He's scared that'll you'll beat him one day."

"But he loves and cares for me. Without him, I wouldn't….."

"You wouldn't be where you are? He's protecting you because he's supposed to? Don't let him sucker you. I've been protecting you also. When you get mad, I'm the one you call upon to kill the person who's causing you harm. I'm all the anger and hatred you've been building up inside you. Without me, you'll still be the little boy in the corner crying for his mother."

Daniel growled angrily as he started to glow with a blackish tint.

"Good, I can feel your anger feeding me, giving me strength," the shadow said as it seemed to get bigger. "Remember, I'm the only person in the world who understands you, because I am you."

The shadow turned to mist before getting absorbed into Dan's body. His eyes glowed black before he gave an evil smile.

The jackal opened the door to an empty house with no kind of furniture except a table holding a laptop and two fold up chairs. One was occupied by a horse that was typing away.

"Well?" the jackal said closing the door.

"I'm checking now," the horse said hitting some keys.

After a few seconds, he got a big smile on his face.

"It's there. All two million."

"Good. Now let's get the hell out of here before they figure out something."

The jackal turned to open the door but it wouldn't open. He tried again and again but the doorknob wouldn't move.

"What the hell is this?"

"What's wrong?" the horse said getting up.

"The door won't open."

The horse got up and tried the door but with no luck either.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you have to die now," a voice said all around them.

They each drew their guns and looked around for the voice.

"What are you talking about?" the jackal said still looking around. "We had a deal."

"Deals are made to be broken. I guess you should've read the fine print."

The horse held his chest as he felt something compress him hard. Blood starting coming out his mouth quickly before he let out a yell as his chest exploded. The jackal watched in horror before he frantically turned to the door. Aiming quickly, he shot at the door knob and kicked the door open. He got out only to find himself coming out of the bathroom of the room he was just in.

"It's no use running. Die with honor."

The jackal held his chest as his heart started beating rapidly. Blood came out his eyes, nose, and mouth as his chest felt hard.

"Why?" the jackal said on one knee against the wall.

"To cover ourselves in the case you were caught. Don't take this personally, just business."

The jackal felt his heart speed up so fast that it hurt as he coughed up blood. He got up and walked to the laptop and reached for it weakly. He almost made it before his chest exploded as well showering the laptop with blood and organs.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Are you really giving the books to Merlin?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. It's about time we got rid of them," Russ said sitting on Dan's bed, Steele on his shoulder.

"So where are they?" Dan asked.

"Angel, take out the draws from the dresser."

Angel nodded and took out the draws and laid them neatly on the ground.

"Reach inside underneath."

She bent down and reached inside where she felt tape holding some books. She ripped the tape and pulled them out. Dan's eyes widened before turning angry.

"I thought we weren't going to hide things from each other?" Dan said angrily.

Russ turned to look at Dan with a get serious face.

"Come on Daniel, with how you were acting these last few years do you think I'd take a risk of you losing your temper and doing something stupid like cast a spell from these books? Some of dad's old spells are the kind that if caught casting you could have your magic sealed away by the White Council."

"Don't treat me like kid. My temper has nothing to do with this."

"Your temper has everything to do with it!" Russ said narrowing his eyes. Ever since dad died, I've taken over his job. I've cared for you and helped you through thick and thin. I've done exactly what he made me promise him when he was on his deathbed. And I can give you plenty of reasons why I was justified in keeping those books from you damn it," Russ said angrily before coughing. "Like when you pointed a loaded gun at me, your brother."

Dan didn't say anything as he turned his head.

"Even still, I have a right to know."

"Sometimes, some forms of knowledge are not meant to be known. If you had known Merlin was the one who fought and put down our mother long before they showed up," he said pointing to Emily and Angel. "You would've killed them when you learned where they were from."

Russ coughed a bit and caught his breath.

"You've had something crawl up your ass and stay there and it's seriously pissing me off. Some things, Daniel, you are not meant or ready to learn, and neither am I."

Dan balled his fists angrily as he felt that anger build, wanting to kill the person denying him what he wanted as he fought it off.

"Whatever," he said and turned to leave the room.

Russ bares his teeth in anger as an icy blue aura surrounds him. No longer having the strength, he collapses on the floor breathing hard as Emily and Angel help him back onto the bed.

"Why is Daniel like that? I don't understand?" Emily asked.

"When you find out, let me know," Russ said looking at her.

"I don't think he'll even talk to me about it."

"Angel, the rest of the papers are under there," he said pointing to the dresser. "Condemns me for hiding stuff from him when I asked him long ago what was bothering him."

"Maybe he has his reason and deep down it might hurt what he will say to you?"

"More painful than fighting him in combat? He had no idea how bad that tore me up inside."

"Is this all?" Angel asked.

"Yes, that's all of dad's shall we say, dangerous items. He made other spell books for his latter profession."

"Does he understand you're only trying to do what's best for him?" Angel asked.

"If he does, he doesn't care."

"Do you think Merlin might be able to help him?" Emily asked.

"I hope so cause nothing short of me forcing my way into his mind to find out what's up his ass would get him to let me know. And I can't do that to him. You notice from time to time I have to use some calming emotion spell on him, and yes he knows I do that."

"What could make him act so mean and violent?"

Russ shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe a spell of some sorts?" Angel suggested.

"That I would've noticed."

Dan enters the room again, somewhat calmer.

"Look I'm sorry for yelling. Just be more honest with me from now on."

Russ was too tired to argue as he stood up.

"Let's get these things back to Merlin," he said and started out the door.

Dan stood there alone as he let out a sigh.

"I shouldn't be putting him through this but he shouldn't treat me like a kid. I can control my temper."

"Oh really?"

Dan turned only to get punched to the ground as he looked up at an angry Russell.

"Do adults go around pointing guns at people, letting their anger out when calm minds are expected? When you stop throwing your temper tantrums and acting like a spoiled brat, I'll stop treating you like one dammit!"

Russ got light headed and fell to the ground. Angel and Emily ran in and helped him up, not before looking angrily at Daniel who was still in shock about what just happened.

"You don't need them. All you need is anger and power."

Dan balled his fists and closed his eyes as a single tear fell.

"I hereby swear to uphold the law and do everything in my power to help the citizens of Capricorn live a better, happier life," Julie said.

The governor shook her hand as people cheered and clapped. She stepped off the podium as reporters hounded her shouting questions and flashing pictures. Police escorted her to her waiting limo and helped her in.

"Man, I'm so happy that's over with," she said with a sigh. "Anything left on the agenda for today Donna?"

The small alligator sitting next to her pulled out an electronic notebook and scrolled through it.

"Nothing else today Ms. Mayor," she said in a bit of a southern accent. "Everything is free until your husband's funeral tomorrow afternoon."

Julie's smile vanished quickly as she looked at the floor mats.

"I'm sorry about your loss ma'am."

"It's okay Donna. Wasn't your fault."

"Where to Ms. Mayor?" the driver said rolling down the window.

"Home. I want to be alone for a while."

"Yes ma'am," he said putting the window up.

The drive back was quiet beside idle chatter here and there. The driver stopped at the house and unlocked the door. Julie sat quietly before reaching for the door. Donna reached out and touched her knee.

"Julie, if you need to talk, all you have to do is call me."

Julie smiled and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you."

She got out and closed the door as the driver pulled out the driveway. Walking into the house, she closed the door as it left an empty echo. She walked up the stairs slowly and looked into the empty room where her son should be. Her mind wandered as she saw his image give her a wave and say hi mom before going back to study.

She let out a shaky sigh before walking to the next room which was the study room where her husband did all his work for the city. She saw his image look up from the desk and smile before walking over and giving her a kiss. She couldn't hold it in anymore as she slid down on the wall crying. Amon watched from the shadows with Ginyu by his side as he had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Julie. I never meant to hurt you like this."

"I guess your little "activities" would catch up to you sooner or later," Ginyu said.

"You better take care of her," Amon said angrily.

"The master stays true to his word. She will be WELL taken care of."

Amon didn't like the way he said it as he turned to him and grabbed him.

"If he does anything to harm her shape or form, I don't care if he is my master, I will kill him."

Ginyu's eyes flashed behind the mask as Amon held his chest feeling his heart rate speed up.

"Never threaten the master. If you do, you can consider yourself dead. Do you understand?" he growled adding pressure as blood came out Amon mouth. "Despite what you think, the Red Courts do not hurt the loved ones of our members. We do protect and take care of them," he said coldly.

"Y….yes, I under…stand," Amon choked out.

Ginyu grunted as he released the hold on him causing Amon to cough as his heart rate decreased to normal.

"Let's go. We have things to do."

"Of course."

Amon looked at Julie again before he disappeared with Ginyu.

Dan sat in the room provided for him at the White Council. His mind kept wandering to what his brother said.

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I am acting like a spoiled brat."

"Don't listen to him," his alter ego said. "He's been hiding those books from you. I told you he was trying to hold you back. You could've been stronger with your father's spells at your hand."

"Maybe I'm not ready to handle that kind of power."

"Listen to me," the voice said appearing before him as a dark shadow. "You can handle anything. You are a level five wizard, just like your mother. You have power at your command. Don't wuss out now."

"Ahhh, so that's what's been making you so angry."

Both Dan and his evil side looked at the door to see Merlin standing there.

"All the anger and hatred has been building up inside you, consuming you and turning into what is before you."

"Don't listen to the murderer of our mother. He's the same as your brother. He's trying to hold you back just like the rest of them."

Merlin looked into Daniel's eyes as he saw the child in him. Scarred from losing his mother and trapped inside a box locked away by the anger that has taken over him.

"We had a chance to kill him before Russell interfered. Now's our chance. Let's avenge our mother's death."

Dan stood up and drew his gun. Merlin stood there, relaxed looking into his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him!" the shadow said angrily.

"Is this what you truly want to do Daniel?" Merlin said. "I can see the child inside you fighting against the anger that has taken over you."

"Don't let him fill your head with lies. I'm the only one who has helped you, not him, not that stupid bitch Emily, and not your brother."

Dan's hand shook as tears ran down his cheek.

"What is it that you truly want Daniel?" Merlin said.

"I…"

"You want power. Power to destroy those that do you harm. That power is at your fingertips. All you have to do is kill the man before you," the shadow said as its eyes started to glow.

Dan felt his finger tighten on the trigger.

"I'm waiting for your answer Daniel?"

"I….I want….I want to be…..myself again. I don't want to hurt my brother or anyone else."

The shadow looked shocked as Dan lowered his gun.

"What are you doing? Kill him! Avenge our mother's death dammit!"

Dan turned and pointed his gun at the shadow.

"My brother was right. I had something crawl up my ass and stay there. That something has been you. I don't need you anymore."

A shot echoed in the room as a bullet went right through the shadow's head and hit the wall behind it. It started to crumble before looking at Dan.

"You can't kill me. I will always be a part of you, feeding off the anger you emit. You will need me again and when you do, I won't help you."

"I won't need it."

The shadow disappeared as Dan lowered his gun and sat on the bed. His eyes began to tear up again as Merlin sat beside him.

"I'm sorry Merlin. I've done too many things to hurt people."

"Nonsense young one. You are still growing up. Mistakes are the only way to learn."

"Everybody hates me."

"They don't hate you. They are just concerned about you. Your brother said you were always a cheerful, helpful person. I saw that part of you locked away deep inside, taken over by your own hatred. You have all right to be angry at me, but you must understand. What I did, I did because your mother told me to."

Dan sniffled and wiped his nose.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Footsteps were heard running towards the room as the door opened.

"Merlin are you okay? We heard gun fire," a coon said.

"I'm fine," Merlin said getting up. "Are the students ready for today's lesson?"

"Yes Merlin. They are just waiting for you."

Merlin walked to the door before looking back at Dan. He smiled as Dan was passed out from the stress of the situation.

"He's overcome his anger just like you said he would Sheryl. I just never imagined it had grown so much. Nevertheless, I will continue to watch them both."

Rick walked down the hallway, his thoughts going a mile a minute. He turned the corner and walked to the door at the end of the hallway. Opening it, he saw Alucard, Ginyu, and Amon.

"I grow tired of waiting. I want to find these so call brothers and get answers," he said angrily.

Alucard turned to look at him as if he just walked in and he didn't notice.

"Ahhh Rick, so nice to see you. You're just in time."

"In time for what?"

"You'll see. Are you ready Amon?"

"Yeah," Amon said standing next to a summoning circle.

"Then begin."

Amon nodded and closed his eyes. The lights in the room started to flicker off and on before going off and the candles lining the circle lit up. Rick felt the magic around the room strengthen making his tail twitch.

"What's going on?"

"Just a little something I asked Amon to summon," Alucard said with a smile.

Amon started chanting rapidly as the book on the floor rose in the air and the pages started to turn rapidly. The circle began to glow a dark brown as the room shook.

"Hear my call and come to my side. Now arise and serve your new master."

A loud roar was heard as a formless hand reached up from the circle. It landed on the ground shaking the floor. The rest of the body followed as it stood up. It was like looking at a mountain of dirt and soil that was just melded together to form a big person. It had no head as it seemed to look down at Amon.

"There you go Alucard, one earth elemental," Amon said grabbing the book.

"Perfect."

"What are you going to do with that?" Rick asked.

"You wanted to meet the brothers, now's your chance. Take Amon's summon and wait in Saint Mary's Park for them. They will come to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Alucard said with a smile.

Rick nodded his head and looked up at it the element.

"All right."

Ginyu, Alucard, and Rick left the room. Amon turned to the elemental and spoke to it.

"Follow what he says until I say otherwise."

The elemental nodded before dissolving into the ground.

"We're going to the classroom where Merlin is and handing these to him. Would you care to come along? You can be a guest speaker," Angel asked.

"Sure, let me just go to the bathroom really fast," Russ said.

"Okay. We'll be in classroom number ten," Emily said and headed off with Angel.

Russ let out a sigh as he felt his bladder empty and washed his hands before walking out. He walked down the hall slowly, but not before this uneasy feeling came over him. He turned around to see Sanzo standing there.

"Can I help you?" Russ asked.

"I'm going to get rid of you before you can do any harm to Merlin or these kids."

Sanzo let out a snarl and charged him. Russ let out a startled yelp and hopped out the way as Sanzo rushed past him. Even though he was rhino, he was super quick for his size as he spun quickly on his heels. Fire flowed through his hands as he looked at Russ who was holding his side in pain.

"Time to die, Russell Miller."

Russ moved quick as he struck his cane down on the floor as his spell traveled through the ground until it came under Sanzo. Sanzo's feet started to sink into the ground like water as his attack spell he had ready disappeared as he tried to get out of the trap.

"What is this?" he said struggling to get out.

The more he struggled, the more he sunk in. He was only about neck high, when the floor solidified leaving him stuck. Russ walked over and kneel down.

"I don't know what your problem is with me, but perhaps a few days there will help you relax some."

"Don't think you'll get away with this."

Russ gave him a smile before standing up.

"Who's going to say what I did was wrong? You attacked me, I defended myself. The next time you try to attack me or my brother, I will kill you."

Russ walked by him as Sanzo snarled in anger. He laughed to himself as he turned the corner and walked towards the class. He gave a couple of knocks before walking in as about fifteen students looked at him.

"Ahhh, welcome Russell. Class, this is Russell Miller. He is how you say, a very special individual." Merlin said with a smile.

Russ walked in and took a seat as everybody watched him.

"Merlin find out what the hell is wrong with Sanzo, and get him off me and my brother's back."

"Why, what happened?" Emily asked.

"Outright attacked me, claimed he was gonna get rid of me before I hurt Merlin or these kids. You tell him to get off my back and my brother's back, or you'll be looking for a new bodyguard very soon. Anyway, leave him where I put him till I decide to free him," Russell said.

Merlin blinked and closed his eyes and frowned before nodding his head.

"Thank you or not hurting him. I'll deal with him soon enough, and I apologize." Merlin said.

"Merlin, what's so great about that guy? He doesn't look all that tough. Just blows a few words and talks tough."

Everybody looked back to see a border collie with his arms crossed.

"I've been watching you guys and from what I've seen, you're not that special. Anything you guys can do, I can do better."

"Oh really?" Russ said raising an eyebrow. "What's your name son?"

"Gokudo Belkin," he said with a smile.

"Gokudo is one of our higher ups in the class," Angel said sighing.

"They said you were so cool because you work as a cop. I don't see how working as a cop makes you cool. Having magic is probably cooler then that," he said as he held out his hand causing a ball of fire to appear.

"Cocky isn't he?" Russ said.

"I can back up my cocky attitude too."

"Then let's have friendly duel right now," Russ said getting up.

Everybody started talking at once as Gokudo stood up. He walked to the front and gave a smile, brushing back a strand of blue hair from his face. He looked no more than fifteen wearing baggy pants that showed the top part of his boxers. A black shirt with an army vest over it covered his chest along with red and white sneakers.

"Ready whenever you are," he said taking a stance.

"Alright. First, let's shake hands in good sports. May the best man win."

Gokudo smiled and walked over to shake his hand. As soon as he did, Russ swiftly brought his cane up and hit him square in the balls making Gokudo yelp in pain as he crumpled to the ground. Russ put his foot on his chest and pulled out his gun making everybody gasp. Russ looked down at the wide eye collie before pulling the trigger while it was pointed in the air making the gun click as it was empty. Three times he pulled the trigger dry firing his weapon.

"Bang, bang, bang, your dead, I win," Russ said taking his foot off. "I just beat you with out casting a single spell."

"You cheated," Gokudo said holding his crotch.

"Do you think your enemies will play fair? In the real world there are no such things as playing nice and right from wrong. You wouldn't last one minute doing what we do. Using magic means nothing if you can't use your head. Me and my brother learn to use our magic on the fly, and the threat of being killed can be the most effective teacher."

"Do you understand now Gokudo?" Merlin said.

Gokudo got up as he heard snickering from the other students as he felt his pride shatter.

"I don't care. I'm still better then you. You can't use your stupid mind tricks with me."

Russ sighed before his phone rang.

"This is Russ. You got the pictures? Good. Did you find anything about the shooter? You got his last position with the satellite? Good, I'll be right there."

He was about to hang up when he stopped.

"You say there's a suspicious person in Saint Mary's Park? Okay, I'll get my brother to check it out."

Russ hung out and gave a smile.

"Okay Gokudo, you think you can do what we do huh? Then how about you come along and prove it."

"I think that's a great idea," Merlin said. "It will give you a chance to see how they work."

"Fine. I get to prove I'm better then you." Gokudo said.

"Where's Daniel?" Russ asked.

"Might still be in his room," Merlin said.

"Okay. Let's go rookie."

They all walked to Dan's room and opened the door to see him sitting on the bed. He looked up at Russ before lowering his head. Russ walked over and sat beside him.

"You okay?"

Dan didn't say anything as he hugged him catching Russ by surprise. He put his arms around Daniel with a tear in his eye as his brother held him so tightly in the first heart felt hug he could remember in a long time.

"Ok who are you and what did you do to my brother?" the pain from how tight he was held was quickly ignored.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you like I did," Dan laughed at the comment.

"It's okay Dan," Russ said holding him. "I'm just glad to see you're okay."

He let him go before smiling.

"So what's up?" Dan said.

"Got a job to do," Russ said with a smile.

"Who's the kid?" Dan said looking at Gokudo.

"Our new training."

"You're kidding right? We can't take a kid into the field. He might get hurt."

"I can take care of myself thank you very much," Gokudo said.

Dan looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Cocky isn't he?"

Evan walked through the room with the bodies of the horse and jackal, a female wolf behind him.

"They were killed with magic all right. Nobody can make a person's heart and chest explode with ordinary weapons," the wolf said.

"It must be them. They are killing criminals without even reading them their rights. They are going too far," Evan said with a growl.

Evan bent down and turned the jackal over. His eyes were closed as his tongue stuck out his mouth. His body was completely stiff as his chest cavity was open exposing his ribs, stomach, and what was left of his heart.

"They are abusing their magic. I'm going to stop them here and now."

"How will you find them?" the wolf asked.

"Easy. Criminals always return to the scene of the crime to clean up their mistakes. And when they do, I will deal with them myself."

"Are you sure he's still in there?" Russ asked looking at the photos.

"Yeah. We had surveillance on the building and he hasn't left and nobody entered," Billy said stopping at a red light.

"Is there backup waiting for us?"

"Yeah, undercover SNDU agents are waiting for us to arrive."

"What do I do?" Dan said in the back seat.

"You, Emily, and the rookie are going to check out the call about the person in park. It's probably just an old person looking at some kid with lots of tattoos on his body."

"That sounds boring," Gokudo said. "But at least I get to spend some time with you Emily," he said putting his arm around her.

Emily smiled before reaching up and pinching his hand making him yelp.

"Sorry, but you're a little young for me."

"Humph. The younger the berry, the sweeter the juice."

Dan and Russ looked at him then each other before rolling their eyes. Billy was laughing as he pulled up to the curb of the sidewalk.

"Here we are. I'll have an agent come and pick you up in about thirty minutes."

"Thanks Billy," Dan said getting out along with Emily and Gokudo.

They watched them leave before heading inside the park. It was a nice day, not to hot and not to cold. All the kids were playing with their friends as their parents watched and talked with each other. Birds were eating the popcorn that the elderly were tossing and chirping away. Emily wrapped her arms around Dan's right arm and placed her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Hey, I thought you said you would date me when I got older?" Gokudo said.

"Did I?" Emily said confused. "I'm sorry, but I found this wonderful person and he took me for the greatest ride of my life."

Dan blushed making Emily chuckle and kiss his cheek. Gokudo growled angrily as Emily let go and looked at him.

"Listen Gokudo, I'm sure you'll find the right girl for you. But you have to understand I'm ten years older then you."

"I understand that you lied to me when you said you wanted to take me out."

"I wanted to take you out as friends, not a lover. I like you. You're a good kid but don't take everything I say the wrong way."

Gokudo eased up before sighing.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're still learning. And for what it's worth, you are kind of cute," she said kissing his cheek.

His tail started wagging happily making Emily chuckle as she turned around only to be met with Dan's back as she ran into him hitting her nose.

"Ow, why did you stop?" she asked rubbing her nose.

Dan didn't answer as his eyes were locked on the person leaning on the tree. He had on a pair of black jeans and a red sweater with a hood that went over his head and horns. The figure stood up and turned to look at Dan.

"I've been waiting for you Daniel Miller."

"How many exits are there?" Russ asked putting on a vest.

"Four. There all covered and nobody has left," Billy said putting in a clip.

"Okay. Do you know what floor he's on?"

"Second floor, room thirty four."

"Good, let's go. Angel, wait here."

"But…."

"I'll be fine," Russ said with a smile before following Billy inside.

Inside the lobby were two agents waiting for them as Russ gave them a couple of hand signals as they nodded their heads and headed up the elevator. They headed up the stairs in case the suspect heard the elevator. Billy opened the door and peeked outside to find the coast clear.

"Clear," he said walking out.

Russ walked out and joined Billy and the other agents by the elevators.

"You two wait here for us. If anybody comes, yell," Russ said.

"Yes sir," they both said.

Billy and Russ advanced down the hall till they got to room thirty four. They each took a side as Billy grabbed the handle. With a nod from Russ, Billy turned the handle as they both entered the room, guns drawn. Their eyes went wide as they saw the two bodies on the floor, blood everywhere.

"Well, there's our shooter," Billy said pointing at the jackal near the laptop.

"Are you sure nobody came in or out of here?" Russ said a little angry.

"I'm positive Russell! Nobody came in or out of here in the last three hours," Billy snapped back.

"Dammit, there goes our only lead," Russ said kicking the wall.

Billy knelt down and examined the horse's body as his face grimaced.

"Yuck, this is a messy one. I'll radio this in and bring in Sam with his forensics," Billy said walking out.

Russ watched him leave before he turned to the jackal that was close to the laptop. Walking over, he noticed the laptop was still running. He pressed a couple of buttons only to find it needed a password.

"Damn," Russ muttered before he let out a yelp as a strong jolt of electric energy went through him making him drop to the ground, gasping as pain ripped through his still mending wounds.

"So the criminal returns to the scene to clean up his mess?"

Russ turned to see Evan appear from his cloak spell. The tip of his claw finger held a trace of lighting.

"You have gone to far this time Russell Miller. And this time mommy isn't here to save you."

"I was wondering when you would show up."

Dan looked the figure up and down.

"And who are you?"

"My name doesn't matter. What matter is the question I'm going to ask you?"

"And what question is that?"

"Where is Merlin?"

This question took both Emily and Dan by surprise.

"And who would that be?" Dan said.

"Don't play games," the figure said taking off his hood revealing his face. He had jade green eyes and rich, dark hair as he bared his teeth in anger. "I was told that both you and your brother know where Merlin is. Now tell me where he is?"

"Gee, this is our first date and you're already forcing yourself on me," Dan said with a smile. "How rude."

The wolf let out a hiss before he heard a voice in his head.

"Calm yourself Rick. You are not ready to fight him yet. Observe his fighting ability first. Thus the reason the element was giving to you."

Rick calmed down before he smiled.

"Very well. I see how this is going to go. I guess talking to you is not going to work so I guess I shall let actions speak louder then words."

As he said that, the ground beside him started to come alive and grow as the element appeared. It had grass on what appeared to be the top of his head as weeds covered the entire back. It hands were like a rock as spikes stuck out from different angles.

"So you're going to try and beat the info out of me huh? Some things never change," Dan said shaking his head.

"You're wrong there. This is only to observe your fighting ability, nothing more."

The element let out a roar before it hit the ground causing its arm to expand and come towards Dan rapidly. Dan jumped out the way and pulled out his gun firing a couple of time causing the people in the park to yell and scatter. The bullets bounced off the element as its arm returned.

"Humph no effect. Well no surprise there seeing as it's made of rock. Emily, take Gokudo and get these people out of here," Dan said taking out his phone and jumping out the way of another attack.

"Okay," Emily said and started helping the people out.

"But I want to take out that thing," Gokudo said.

"You are no match for an earth element Gokudo. Leave this to Daniel," Emily said.

Rick watched as Dan fired his gun at the element, taking mental notes on the way he moves and reacts. "He's fighting defensively until that girl gets these people out. Well at least he's not using them for a shield." Dan rolled and reached around to his back and pulled out another clip and slapped it in. He turned around to see the element has disappeared. The people still yelling and screaming drowned out his hearing so he couldn't hear where it was coming.

"Dammit, where the hell is that thing?"

He got his answer when something grab him in a bear hug and started squeezing him hard. He let out a yell as it applied intense pressure making him drop his gun as he felt his body started to get crushed.

"You're suppose to be a level five? You disappoint me if you can't beat a single earth element. Maybe I was wrong about you?" the wolf said shaking his head.

Another tight squeeze made Daniel yell as he felt a rib crack and blood come down the side of his mouth as his head started to get light.

"Shit, I can't concentrate long enough to break the hold with this pain."

"This way folks, please hurry," Emily said directing the people out. "How are you doing Gokudo?" she asked turning around to see him gone. "Gokudo, where are you?"

"She shouldn't treat me like a kid. Maybe if I beat that element, she'll look at me differently," Gokudo said as he silently made his way behind the element. "Let's see how he likes this."

He spaced his hands apart as a blue aura surrounded him. Icy mist started to form around his hands as he smiled.

"Take this, Ice dagger!"

A sword made of pure ice appeared in his hand as he threw it towards the element. It struck its back causing it to drop Dan before its whole body started to get covered in ice. Dan caught his breath before turning to see Gokudo with a smile on his face.

"No thanks needed," he said brushing his hair from his eyes.

A cracking sound caught his attention as the ice around the element started to form cracks before it broke off.

"No way!" Gokudo said shocked.

The element turned and let out a roar before driving its fist into the ground.

"Gokudo run!" Dan shouted but he wouldn't move. His legs were frozen in place in fear. "Shit, he's to terrified to move."

Dan got up and started to run towards him as fast as he could, his chest burning. He jumped and grabbed Gokudo out the way in time as a club hand drove right into his side making blood shot out his mouth as he tumbled on the ground holding Gokudo and taking the brunt of the attack. Gokudo shook his head and looked up to see Dan holding him, a huge gash on his arm and blood coming out his mouth.

"Oh god, Daniel, are you okay?" he asked shaking him but got no response.

The element advanced towards him but stopped when it heard the sound of a kid crying. It turned to see a little fox no older then six holding his sister.

"What are you doing? Do not attack the kids," Rick said.

It didn't listen as it drove its arm into the ground as it's raced towards them. Emily saw it too but wasn't going to make it in time. Rick grunted as disappeared, reappearing in front of the kids. He inhaled before expelling a frozen wind making the element's arm freeze in place before shattering off as it roared in pain. The roar shook Dan into conscious as he yelled in pain.

"Daniel! You're alive!" Gokudo said in tears. "I'm so sorry."

"Are….you okay?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Where is it?"

"Over there?" Gokudo said pointing to where the element was.

"Fire in the hole!" a voice shouted.

A rocket zipped in the sky before connecting with element blasting a chunk off its body as it roared in pain. Several more followed as the element got reduced to nothing more then rubble before dissolving. Dan looked over to see Vincent walking over, a rocket launcher by his side.

"Thought you were lying when you said to bring what you ordered, but I guess not."

"Thanks man, you're a life saver," Dan said trying to sit up but gave a yell as pain rushed through his body.

Emily rushed over to side and looked him over.

"Jesus Daniel, why do you always get beat up like this?"

"Comes with the job," Dan said with a chuckle before grunting in pain. "Now do you see how dangerous this can be Gokudo?"

Gokudo didn't say anything but kept his head down. Dan reached up slowly and gave him a couple of pats on the shoulder.

"For what's it worth, if you didn't do what you did, I would've been dead. You have my thanks."

At that, Gokudo raised his head and smiled, his tail wagging happily as the ambulance could be heard in the background. Rick grunted before walking down the trail leading to the street. He would try another day but first, he had something to deal with.

"You two just don't know when to stop abusing your power do you?" Evan said with a snarl.

"What are you talking about?" Russ said trying to get back on his feet after that initial shock.

"You killed these two and have the nerve to act dumb now?"

Russ reached around in time to pull out his mother's dagger and deflect the lighting that shot from Evan's fingertip.

"I didn't kill them. You have the wrong the person."

"I've heard that before," Evan said angrily as lighting started to form again.

"I was trying to find the shooter of the mayor and the images we got lead me to them." Russ said pointing to the jackal.

"You expect me to believe that lie?"

A gun cocked behind his head as Evan turned his head to see Billy there.

"Because it's the truth. Put your hands behind your head slowly. Between me and Russell, make any stupid moves and you can kiss your fucking head goodbye."

Evan growled as he put his hands behind his back and heard the handcuffs snap on.

"You okay?" Billy asked Russ who stood up slowly.

"Yeah."

Billy lead Evan out to the lobby as the wolf was being held by the two other agents.

"Sir, we found her snooping around."

"Evan, I'm sorry," the wolf said, ears down.

"It's okay Michelle. They can't do anything to us," Evan said with a smile.

They reached the street as Sam and his team arrived on the scene. He had on his black forensics jacket and glasses and looked at Billy and Russ.

"Is it bad?" Sam asked.

"All I can say is, I hope you had a light lunch," Billy said.

"Sounds like a fun time. Okay boys, lets get going," Sam said getting handed a suitcase.

"Oh yeah, there's a laptop up there as well. I want you to give the hard drive to Susan when you finish," Russ said.

"Will do," Sam said walking in the building.

Billy walked over with Evan and pushed him inside the car along with the wolf. Angel looked with a wide eye expression.

"What's wrong?" Russ asked.

"That's….that's Evan Brandol. Head of the Faction guild."

"Really?" Russ said raising an eyebrow. "Well now, this should be interesting."

Billy rapped the back of the police car a couple of times as it took off towards the station and walked over to Russ.

"Well what now?"

"First things first, we need to find out what's on that hard drive. Second, I don't want ANYBODY to talk to the raptor but me. The wolf you can go to town on."

"Why only the raptor?" Billy asked.

"Because me and him are going to become the best of friends," Russ said with a smile.

Rick walked through the halls with anger. He knocked on the door before he heard a voice say enter. He walked in as Alucard, Ginyu, Amon, and a couple of other people were discussing something. Rick didn't waste any time as he walked over, grabbed Amon and punched him to the ground as he slid a couple of feet.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Amon said getting up quickly.

"What the hell is wrong with you? That element was suppose to follow my command. But instead it disobeys and almost killed two kids."

Amon rubbed his lip and smiled when he saw the blood.

"I told my element to do exactly what you said to do. I can't help it if its master is a stuck up little boy with no power to control it."

"You son of a bitch," Rick snarled and lunged for him.

He didn't get to close and Alucard's wing crashed into the wall in front of him.

"That's enough Rick."

"But….."

"He WILL be dealt with by me personally. Did you see everything you wanted to see?"

Rick relaxed somewhat and nodded his head.

"Yes. He's stubborn and won't listen to reason, but when it comes to fighting, he's smart and uses his head."

"Good. Then you have done what you set out to do. Get some rest. I'll have a maid bring you dinner," Alucard said as his wing retracted.

Rick nodded his head as he turned back to Amon.

"You and me aren't finished by a long shot," he growled as he breathed out a couple of flames from his nose and turned to leave.

Amon chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Such a rash kid. Somebody ought to place him over their knee and spank him."

Alucard eyes flashed angrily as he reached out and with an open hand and started to squeeze. This caused Amon to gasp as he held his throat feeling his windpipe close.

"You will respect THAT kid. As far as I'm concerned, he's more valuable to me then you are. Never forget your place, Amon."

"Y….yes….mas….master," Amon chocked out.

Alucard released his hold as Amon went to one knee coughing.

"You have a lot to learn, Amon," Ginyu said laughing.

Evan sat in a chair in one of the holding rooms before the door opened as Russ walked in.

"So, decided to confess to your crimes?" Evan said.

"Not really," Russ said sitting down and folding his hands on the table. "Let's cut the crap and get right to the point."

Evan looked at him curiously before scanning the room.

"Nobody's here but you and me. All mics are turned off along with the cameras because I want this to be private."

"Very well", Evan said bringing up his arms which still had the handcuffs on it. With a flash of his eyes they unlocked and fell to the table with a clang. "What is it that you want?"

"I want to know why you are after me and my brother?"

Evan leaned back in the metal chair before laughing.

"You really want to know?"

He stopped laughing and leaned on the table bringing his face close to Russ, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Because you two are a threat. And the only way to get rid of threats is to eliminate them or seal away their magic. That's the reason I'm after you and your brother."

He sat back down with a serious face.

"Your mother didn't think she was a threat but she was wrong."

"From what I hear, you forced her to lose control," Russ said.

"Yes, we made that tactical error of holding you two hostage hoping that we could come to an 'understanding'". But it seemed that it backfired, leaving us no choice but to take her out thus proving our point. She was too dangerous to be allowed to be free much less live. If your father had not rescued you and your brother we would have dealt with you both then and there."

Ears perking Russell asked, "And how would you have taken care of us?"

Smiling with an evil intent Evan said, "Magical seals on infants can wear off in their later years. It would have been safer to kill the both of you like I intended."

Russ narrowed his eyes angrily making Evan smile a little.

"I'm going to say this as nice as I can," Russ said leaning over the table. "Stay away from us. We know how to control our magic."

"When you stop destroying things and proving to me that you know how, then I'll back away," Evan said leaning up to meet him. "Until then, you and your brother will be under our radar."

There was a knock at the door as a dolphin walked in wearing a tan suit and red tie. He looked at both of them before placing his suitcase on the table causing them to look at him.

"Who are you?" Russ asked. "I said no one is to come in here until I say so."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm here to represent my client."

"Welcome Michael," Evan said sitting back down. "You're just in time. This officer here hasn't read me my rights and was harassing me."

"If that's true, then we can have a lawsuit right here."

Russ sat back down as Billy walked in.

"All right Evan, you're looking at, at least ten years plus for assault on a police officer," he said slipping a folder down on the table next to Michael who read the report.

"My client had good reason to attack the officer who assaulted him first. Michelle told me everything on the phone."

Evan smiled as he looked at Russ who showed no kind of emotion in his facial feature.

"If anything, my client deserves an apology and settlement for the harassment he received. If that's all you got, then we're leaving here. We'll see you in court."

They both got up when Russ slammed his cane down onto the table.

"Sit…..down. We're not done."

Evan looked into his eyes trying to find out anything but couldn't as he sat back down. Russ got up and walked over to the intercom and spoke into it.

"Susan, can you bring in the papers I asked for?"

"Of course Russell."

After a couple of minutes, Susan walked in holding a folder and handed it to him. Russ tossed the folder to Michael who opened it and started reading.

"What's that?" Evan said.

"Just a little something I was reading with the help of Merlin. You broke the Treaty agreement."

"Ridiculous," Evan snorted. "I have done no such thing."

"Rule twenty three article fifteen: Interference from any guild during a police investigation will not be accepted by any means without an invitation to assist by local law enforcement. Unless there is hard indisputable proof that immediate intervention is required, at which point the local police and law enforcement MUST be alerted at once. You broke the Treaty and therefore are a person of interest regarding an investigation for assault on an officer of the law."

Those words told everyone that Evan had not been yet charged with assault.

"You can't be serious?" Evan said looking at Russell then Michael.

"He's right Evan," Michael said placing the folder down. "It's all here."

Evan looked shocked as Russ smiled.

"We are willing to deal for a lesser sentence," Michael said.

"Here's the deal, I'll drop the charges and you'll probably only have to do community service on one condition."

"And what is that?" Evan said.

"Stay away from us. If I find out you have involved yourself or anybody in your guild, in anyway shape or form in our affairs, the charges will be reapplied and you will go to jail. And believe me, the wardens there love people who attack cops."

Evan thought about it as his mouth turned into a sneer.

"You and your brother are nothing but murderers. You and he killed that jackal and the horse. I'll make sure you are both given the death penalty. I thus had full right to interfere in police affairs, as no doubt they would defend you and your slime brother, I could not involve local authorities Rule twenty three article sixteen..."

"Your claim of Rule twenty three article sixteen is invalid Evan Brandol. Russell has been incapacitated for nearly five days. I was with him when I saw the mayor assassinated, and for several hours after words, including during the estimated times of death of the assassins. Daniel was in training with my partner Emily Summerstone and Merlin in the Halls of the White Council. Neither of which had the opportunity nor ability to carry out that deed."

Evan looked at Angel who had come into the room as the color started to slowly drain from his skin.

"Hey Evan, remember what I said about the mic and video cameras having been turned off, I lied."

Russell reached over to turn on the TV in the room and on the screen a scene from earlier came on.

"Your mother didn't think she was a threat but she was wrong," Evan said in the recording.

"From what I hear, you forced her to lose control," Russ said.

"Yes, we made that tactical error of holding you two hostage hoping that we could come to an 'understanding'". But it seemed that it backfired, leaving us no choice but to take her out thus proving our point. She was too dangerous to be allowed to be free much less live. If your father had not rescued you and your brother we would have dealt with you both then and there."

Ear perking Russell asked, "And how would you have taken care of us?"

Smiling with an evil intent Evan said, "Magical seals on infants can wear off in their later years. It would have been safer to kill the both of you like I intended."

At that point Russell turned off the TV as Billy let out a snarl at Evan only to be stopped when Russell lifted two fingers.

"You will agree to my terms, on no conditions of your own or I swear if this goes to trial everything on that tape will be made public."

Russell looked at Evan who was nearly as white as a ghost, who swallowed hard and finally just nodded. Russell had him by the balls. If it got out to the world that their mother only lost control because of the Faction kidnapping her sons there would be hell to pay.

"I agree..." he said

"Well now that that's settled, Susan would you help our guests to the office where they can sort out these details please?"

They left the room as Russ sat there will Billy leaning on the wall.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"Positive," Russ said with a smile before looking at the clock which read nine at night. "Care to drive this beaten wolf and his partner home?'

"I need to head back to the Council. You head on Russell. I'll catch up with you later. And I'm sure you know how to recall to the council halls if you are in trouble?"

Nodding Russell was helped up by Billy who said "Sure thing Russell."

Dan sat on his bed rubbing his chest where a nice big bruise was. His door opened and closed as Emily walked in wearing a white nightgown that showed off the curves in her body. She sat down and rested her chest on his back and put her hands around his waist.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting these last few weeks."

"It's okay. I knew you were a good person which is why I fell in love with you," she said grooming his neck softly.

"I let my anger get the best of me. My brother was right, I'm just a spoiled brat."

Emily scowled but smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Look in the mirror, what do you see?"

Dan looked up at himself in the mirror.

"I see a dumb person."

"I don't. I see a person trying to correct his mistakes by realizing his weakness. Merlin is right, everybody makes mistakes but it only makes you wiser."

Dan let a smile on his face before he tackled Emily on the bed. She gave a surprise yip but murred in the kiss that followed. A shiver went up her spine as she felt Dan reach under the gown and feel up her thigh.

"I guess I have a lot to learn then about myself," Dan said kissing her neck lightly feeling a growl in her throat.

"That's what we're here for," Emily said kissing him lightly. "To help you."

"Really? Then maybe you can help me with my "other" needs?"

"I think I can manage that," she said with a chuckle when a knock was heard.

"Daniel, have you seen Russell? I can't find him anywhere," Angel's voice said outside the door.

Dan thought for a moment before chuckling.

"Check his room a little more closely. You'll find him."

"Um….okay. Thanks."

Dan turned back to see Emily staring at him with a smile. He slipped out his boxers before lining himself up with Emily's opening feeling the heat.

"Now then, where were we?"

Angel walked into Russ's room again confused.

"What did he mean by that?"

She looked around and saw Steele lying on the bed. She walked over and sat down as Steele looked at her.

"Do you know where Russell is?"

"Peep," Steele said before flying to the standing mirror.

She walked over to it and looked at it. Reaching up slowly, she placed her hand on it as it went right through. Taking a breath, she walked through into another room. It had a bed and dresser that had various objects on it ranging from whips to paddles. Dim lighting was around the room giving it a somewhat pleasant atmosphere. Walking over, she saw a book on the dresser and picked it up.

"What is this?"

"Well well, what have we here?" Russ said walking out the other room which appeared to be a bathroom as a toilet was flushed. "It appears I have a naughty bunny in my private room."

Angel was a little scared but the smile that Russ gave her made her weak in the knees. It was then she realized that he had nothing on but a pair of boxers as he walked over to her and kissed her. She let out a moan and pressed herself into him, pushing her tongue into his mouth collecting his.

"Mmm," Russ said breaking off. "It seems somebody is eager. But first, you must be punished for sneaking into my room."

Angel, still in a daze, felt something on her wrists. She looked down to find magical handcuffs around her. Looking up, Russ was gone.

"Russell?" she said.

She felt arms wrap around he waist making her yelp.

"Naughty bunnies must be punished," Russ said in a whisper licking her ear before taking off her shirt as her breasts shook a little from her shiver.

"Oh god," Angel moaned as she felt hands squeeze them.

Russ picked her up and laid her on the bed, chest down and kissed his way down her back before slowly taking down her pants. Her scent flowed into his nose as her arousal was high.

"Ready for your punishment?" Russ said softly.

"Oh god yes," Angel moaned.

Russ smiled as he reached over and grabbed a paddle. He rubbed her butt softly before giving her a soft smack making her jump. He did it again as a moan was heard as Angel's hands jerked on the handcuffs.

"Harder!" she moaned.

Russ gave a grin before a loud smack echoed the room making her yell in pleasure. He looked down as her nectar from her lips started to run down her leg.

"Getting turned on are we? But we can't have you cumming to soon now can we?"

He trailed one finger around her lips as he mumbled something softly as Angel felt her body tingle. Russ stood up and slid his boxers down over his raging hard on and leaned over her on the bed.

"Ready?" he said.

"Give it to me master," Angel moaned pushing back on Russ.

Russ aligned himself and pushed into her slowly making them both moan. She was tight as Russ grunted when he hilted himself fully into her. He pulled out slowly relishing the tight squeeze she applied before pushing in roughly making her grunt.

"Very tight," Russ moaned as he felt his pre leak quickly into her.

"Oh god Russell," Angel yelled in pleasure pushing back into his rough thrusts.

She struggled with the handcuffs wanting to hold him but they wouldn't break. Russ smiled and stood up not losing any motion and he grabbed the paddle again and gave a rough smack making her yell and squeeze down on his member making Russ's head go light in pleasure.

"Oh god, I'm…..going to….." Angel moaned grabbing the sheets tight feeling it coming.

"Sorry, but you can't cum until I want you to," Russ said with a smile. "This was dad's other little profession."

He stopped his motion and turned her around on her back and lifted her legs onto his shoulder and continued to pound her. Angel screamed in pleasure as that pressure came and went with each thrust. Russ dropped her legs around his waist and leaned over and grabbed her neck in a mating bite as he felt his knot grow rapidly.

"Tie me master, please!" she yelled.

Russell double his efforts as his hips were a blur trying to get his knot into his prize. With a needy whine, he pushed hard and was rewarded with a slurping pop as he tied with Angel. His thrusting went erratic as the spell he casted and was holding on her was lost.

"RUSSELL!" Angel yelled as she came hard.

Russ felt that intense pressure applied from the orgasm denial making his head spin as he hilted himself deeply and let out a howl as he came hard into her. Angel rocked her hips getting everything as she felt the pulse of his penis shoot a hot, fresh load into her. The orgasm subsided as Russ laid on top of her out of breath.

"Wonderful," Russ said out of breath.

"Russell?" Angel said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can take these handcuffs off? I can't feel my hands."

"Sorry," Russ said as he undid them.

They curled up on the bed as Angel had her head under his neck and sighed happily.

"Some profession your father had."

"Yeah, it wasn't something he was proud of, but he made a lot of couples happy with his spells. One of his motto's was if you have magic, why not use it for a little personal fun now and again."

"I can tell. I never had that hard of an orgasm."

"You'll have plenty more, trust me on that," Russ said with a chuckle before holding her close and falling asleep.


End file.
